Behind the Shadow of a Seemingly Perfect Angel
by Lady Nuit
Summary: Standing behind Elizabeth Swann's shadow is what Amour has to face.Not only does Amour face heartbreak, but trouble is brewing. It is high time Amour find who she is,but what if it comes with a side mysterious pirate? What a mess Liz has created. J/OC&E/W
1. Getting out of Daydreams

A/N: Okay I don't own anything =D (Won't repeat it since Lazy)

**Prologue **

They say fate is something that cannot be intercepted. I don't necessarily know if this is true, nor do I care to ponder over it. Life seems to take something that you are so close to having. What was my ambition? …well simple . I wanted to be Mrs. Norrington, as simple as that. I wanted to be by that man's side.

He was kind, courageous and protector of Port Royale from the Pirates. I bet people question why I couldn't achieve it? Well simply because , he was in love with the graceful Elizabeth Swann. I am always at the shadow of my half sister. Its nothing really, to complain, I stay quiet, let her take what she wants. But the one thing, …..the one person I wanted , she got without trying.

James Norrington, the man that haunted my dreams, the man I first thought of even lusting towards . The man I saw myself with for eternity was soon to be hers. I know why he chose her over me, I mean who could not? She was a walking Angel, grace, poise and intelligence, what men wanted and craved for. What did I have to offer …nothing much sadly. I was not tall nor virtuous, I was blunt and too loud. I did not have grace, for I fell all the time.

I am nothing special compared to her. She tries to tell me to think better , but what's the point. I took classes, I wore what she wore, I began to speak like her. I became a parrot for that man. The only thing I could not change was how I looked. "Elizabeth, oh how lovely she is," was what I heard constantly. They were not lying , is what saddens me. Her eyes showed her intellect and mine did not. I do not see it, her eyes typical brown, my eyes bright blue, and yet, she was more. She was tall 5'7 , a proper height for a lady of stature, I reached 5'3 , too small of a stature. Her hair looked like spun gold, mine a dark brown. We were as different as night and day. She was an independent thinker and a lady. I was blunt and was not careful with what I said which lead to reprimands from father.

She got the sack back gowns, I got the blue child versions.

My origin is hidden you see, my father had an affair with one of the ladies in waiting, but she died at childbirth, I remember how his wife resented him, but she cared for me and took me under her wing. But enough of that ,point is I do not hate my sister, but I envy her. There is in no way a sisterhood rivalry, for she is perfect. I envy yet admire her. She tells me stories of mother, for she was someone who raised me till I was a year old.

The only thing that Lizzie and I can bond to is our love for stories about Pirates. Sure they might be heathens , but by god they sure had adventures. We were both eager to learn about Blackbeard. So interesting to us his inventions and ambitions. We would read

A General History of the Pyrates by Captain Charles Johnson. I know that book by heart.

I love my sister , but I still am frustrated at how faith has ruined me. For I cannot wrap my mind around how she cannot love him. He is so honorable and kind and knows what he wants. Sadly he wants Elizabeth, but as I see it, it is a better choice. I am but a child mentally compared to her. Her two years of experience over mine shows how she is better.

And as I sit here trying not to cry , I think about what he wants. If Elizabeth makes him happy then so be it. I shall be there by his side , metaphorically, for if cannot be there physically , then I shall be there in spirit. The man that I will love forever , will be hers. I accept that and cannot hate her for she does not and did not mean to.

'_Commodore James Norrington and Amour Swann'_

I read on my diary. I laugh at my stupidity. I was merely thirteen when I met the man and since then his eyes brighten when he saw my Angel of a sister. I wipe my tears and rip the page.

" Its all in the past" I mutter to myself. " Now put on a smile, for your dear sister"

I walk to my boudoir and arrange my mess of a hair to a bun. I force a smile on my face and rise. I am not longer a mere girl, the moment he got on one knee and asked her, is the day my heart was crushed. With that ring my dreams destroyed, and as a new bond began with them, a new girl, no! A new woman was born. Amour Swann was now a new woman.

As I hear my nana call me I rise out of my state and force another smile opening the door.

" Come child, Little Lizzie and the Commodore wait along with your father to celebrate" she said reprimanding me for being late.

I nodded and followed her , my head up high. For no one would make me lose my dignity and pride. And as I see Lizzie with Commodore and father I smile sweetly. I go to hug Lizzie and she hugs tight , knowing I mean it.

" I am sorry Love" she whispered calling me my pet name.

" Love him like I would Lizzie" I whispered back, " That's all I ask"

We both pulled back and she forced a smile and nodded, with question in her eyes. James ……no the Commodore kisses my hand and I force myself not to swoon any longer. I curtsey and force another smile.

" May you be as lucky as Lizzie" father tells me .

I looked out the window and nodded.

" Yes father , may I be as lucky as Lizzie" I whisper.

I truly hope my lucky stars that , I find some kind of happiness, for my heart is taken, but to a man I can never be with. I do not lose hope for fate must have something in store for me, it just has to.

**Okay well that's the Prologue, I hope some people like this I really do. By the way ****A General History of the Pyrates ****by Captain Charles Johnson is an amazing book written in the 18****th**** century and thus it would be a classic in the 1800s. =D Hope you like it and I hope she is not a Mary-Sue lol. **

**Please review. **


	2. First Heartbreak

**A/N: Okay here's chapter one, =D I hope the prologue was okay, I want her to be a person searching for who she is. She is naïve compared to Elizabeth, and though I do not like Elizabeth in the films, I want to make her likable here , since she shall help Amour grow. **

**Secondly , lol I need a Beta. I hope people can volunteer, for I try rereading it , but its easier to have a Beta. Now onward with the story and Jack might appear …idk. People please review , so many hits and yet the reviews Q~Q  
**

Dinner was a daunting experience really. I did not know what to think. Father was excited to learn about the wedding and he continued to talk about how they made an excellent couple. I ate quietly observing them around the table. I did not really feel hungry but I did not mean to be rude.

" Miss Swann do you have a suitor yet?" the Commodore asked me.

I stopped mid-bite and looked at him. Elizabeth looked at me with regret for she was the only one who knew about my love for him.

" No Commodore" I whispered back my reply.

He looked genuinely surprised and I stopped myself from throwing him my fork and calling him an idiot for not seeing how much I devoted myself to him. Luckily my father interrupted.

" Commodore. Amour is only seventeen, Elizabeth being twenty , should marry first and Amour shall find a suitor I know so" he said oblivious to my feelings.

Elizabeth did not love him, I know that. She loved the Blacksmith Will Turner. I remember the day we found him.

_**Flashback **_

_Father , Elizabeth, and I were returning to Point Royale , Jamaica, on the ship Elizabeth was excited and so was I. She was twelve at the time and I was 9, but I must say I was more excited then Lizzie. Lizzie had traveled once before I had. _

" _Isn't the sea lovely Love?" she asked me . _

_I turned to her and smiled ._

" _The wind it so beautiful" I whispered " I can't believe that we are here !" I squeaked. _

_We both looked at each other and smiled ignoring the fog. She began to hum and we smiled ._

" _Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me" she and I sang happily. We giggled softly acting out like pirates. " We pillage ,we plunder , we rifle, and loot, drink up me 'earties yo ho . We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me earties yo ho" we finished singing. _

_I looked at her and Elizabeth turned smiling. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned and gasped. I turned to see Mr. Gibbs and Elizabeth looked frightened as well . _

" _Don't be talkin' bout pirates girlies, these be cursed waters. Don't want to bring us down do ye?" he told us and our eyes widened looking discretely at each other._

_Then we heard a voice ._

" _Mr. Gibbs that's quite enough" Lieutenant James said to him._

_Mr. Gibbs let us go and Lizzie and I held hands. _

" _They be singing about Pirates, its bad luck singing about these in these cursed fogs." _

_He shook his head. _

" _On your way Mr. Gibbs" he said and Joshabee Gibbs nodded. _

" _Aye Lieutenant" he said , but as he left we heard him mutter " It be bad luck to have one woman on board let alone two miniature ones " _

_I bit my lip stopping a giggle for he called us women. Lizzie poked my side. _

" _I think it's rather exciting meeting a pirate" I said softly to James eyes bright. _

_Lizzie laughed and nodded. _

" _Think again Miss Swann" he commented and walked towards us " Violent and dissolute creatures the lot of them . I will see to then that any man who sail under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves. A short drop and sudden stop" he commented to us. _

_Lizzie gasped and frowned but my eyes looked at him with admiration but confusion. I looked away towards Mr. Gibbs and he tilted his head making a hanging act. My eyes widened and I gasped. I got closer to Elizabeth, but his eyes were not on me, but on her. _

" _Admiral Norrington thank you for talking , but my daughters should not here about things ." father said ._

" _Actually I found it fascinating" Lizzie said and I nodded shyly._

" _That's what scares me girls" he said and shook his head leaving us to our own things. _

_I giggled softly and Lizzie pulled me along. _

" _Look an umbrella in the middle of here?" Lizzie commented and I shrugged. _

_I leaned towards the side, but Lizzie held my skirts. I turned to glare , but she smiled amused. I rolled my eyes and I turned back to the sea. I could not look away from the majesty that was the sea. I then saw through the fog a ship wreck. _

" _Lizzie look!" I said. Lizzie looked where I was and yelled._

" _Look it's a boy ! It's a boy !" she yelled_

_They looked at us and I blushed in spite of myself._

" _There's a boy in the water" I said scared. _

_Admiral Norrington came our way and so did the others leaning to the sides. _

" _Man overboard!" they screamed. _

_Lizzie and I both looked and each other as they threw ropes and moments later we saw a boy in their arms. They put him in the middle of the above board and the men encircled the unconscious boy. _

" _He's still beeathing" Admiral Norrington said. _

_Mr. Gibbs was still leaning and said _

" _Everyone is gone" he whispered and Lizzie looked his direction. _

_She gasped and tugged me to see to the side of the ship and forcing me to look away from the boy. My eyes widened seeing a huge ship aflame._

"_What happened here ." father said _

_Admiral said something I did not clearly understand. I only understood what Mr. Gibbs said. _

" _Pirates" _

_Lizzie and I looked at each other in surprise._

" _No proof in that , it was probably an accident" father said. _

_I left Lizzie where she stood and carefully walked towards the boy. She then put a hand on my shoulder and she looked down at him as well. The men began to run around to an order I did not hear clearly. Admiral picked up the boy and took him._

" _Elizabeth , Amour, you are in charge of the boy, he'll be in your care…." father told us looking at me. He then turned to Lizzie " Take good care of him" _

_We both walked towards the boys and I got on my knees. I ran my fingers down his hand and she ran her fingers through his hair. He immediately grabbed her hand and all three of us yelped. _

" _I am Elizabeth Swann" she said softly. _

_He looked at her questionably then finally noticed me. _

" _Amour Swann" I whispered _

_He looked back and Lizzie and panted._

" _Will Turner" he said and rested. _

_She continued to look at him in a way that I had never seem her look at anyone before. I saw something hidden on his shirt. And slipped my small hand to grab a coin. Lizzie did not seem to notice for she was entranced by his face. _

_I looked down at the coin to see it was made of pure gold and it had a skull on it. _

"_Pirate" I whispered. "You're a pirate" _

"_Has he said anything" the Admiral asked._

" _His name is William Turner, that's all I found out" Lizzie replied and I stayed quiet , hiding the coin._

_The Admiral nodded._

" _Take him down below" he said and turned away._

_As they took him down below Lizzie squeezed my hand and followed them. I smiled seeing him infatuated already. I walked towards the front of the boat and looked clearly at the coin. It looked like an Aztec coin and then the fog cleared slightly. I gasped as I saw a Jolly Roger flag. _

_**End Flashback**_

" Amour ! Amour!" I heard

" Miss Swann" I heard as well.

" Love!" I head and shook my head looking at Lizzie.

" Yes?" I asked blushing as I was caught daydreaming.

" Dinner is over , and you haven't touched your food" father said shaking his head.

I looked at my food and sighed.

" I fear I am not feeling well father" I whispered.

He sighed and nodded.

" You may go to your room Amour" he said.

I nodded and stood up, not daring to look up for I knew my face would heat up more. I heard another chair being pushed back." I shall escort her Governor Weatherby" the Commodore said.

My eyes widened and I forced myself not to whimper at how fate made fun of me.

"Yes you may go, I shall stay here and talk to Elizabeth" he said

I took a deep breath and looked up seeing Jame- Commodore offering his arm. I had no choice but to take it. My face became flushed at how comfortable I felt with him. As we climbed the stairs and then as I reached to escape to my room, I felt his hand tighten around my wrist. I turned and looked at him surprised. I saw he meant no harm.

" Miss Swann are you alright, for I can feel you acting differently than usual" he commented concerned.

" N-nothing is wrong Commodore , may I please rest now?" I asked.

I did not feel his grip loosen.

" Miss Swann be frank, your actions show how you are not alright. I do not see how anything has changed." he said.

For once I felt a surge of anger surge through me.

" Well Sir, I say that when you asked my sister to be your wife, things changed" I whispered softly eyes watering.

I felt him loosen his grip and lifted my chin so our eyes met.

" I am deeply sorry Miss Swann, I did not know about your ….infatuation" he said feeling uncomfortable.

' _It's more than infatuation' _my mind screamed.

" Pay no heed Commodore, nothing ever happened and I wish you the best for you and Lizzie. This ….this conversation never happened" I said trying to keep tears at bay.

" Yes ….and I do love your sister Miss Swann" he added.

My heart felt that the dagger was twisted more.

" I…I see" my voice cracked.

I pulled my wrist and opened the door. This time however he did not stop me.

" Good day Commodore Norrington" I said and closed the door.

Before it shut down completely I heard.

" Good day Miss Amour"

I held it while he walked away and then I ran to the balcony. I could not hold it any longer and threw my shoes, gloves and took the pins out of my hair. I let the tears flow out of anger and frustration. I cried for many reasons. I cried at how my love was taken from me, how it wasn't even replicated , and how he loved HER as much as I loved him. I cried at how she loved William Turner, my swordsman teacher, the blacksmith, the boy we saved. I cried at how he loved her back but the two fools could not admit it. I cried at myself the most. For once I let my thoughts be for me, I cried at how I could never come between them. I cried at how it wasn't fair that Lizzie had to men pine over her.

" When will it be my turn" I whispered to the wind.


	3. Preparing

_Author's Note: __Summer has begun and I wanted to continue this story. I was going to start a new story based on Shakespeare's __Taming of the Shrew__ but why not continue this one. So I had honestly forgotten about this story x.x I know that's horrible, but I have a need to finish this story. I just have to lol. So on with the story and if you have any advice, go for it. _

_P.S: Lucy, Johanna, and Nellie I got from Sweeney Todd, couldn't help myself. Celeste and Amour are mine though._

_Amour's Day Dress meeting Will : http:/www(dot)cwrl(dot)utexas(dot)edu/~ulrich/19cdress/00s-20s/1815%20evening%20dress%(dot)jpg _

_Necklace given: http:/www(dot)jewelinfo4u(dot)com/images/Gallery/Blue-Pearl(dot)jpg _

**Behind the Shadow of a Seemingly Perfect Angel**

**Chapter: 3 **

_**Third Person POV **_

Morning had arrived. The birds chirped as the Caribbean heat entered through the balcony. The coolness of the room had gone thanks to the midmorning sun. The room seemed empty at first glance, until one would look towards the corner of the room to see a curled brunette. Her hair smothered her face and her uncomfortable sleeping position would cause some discomfort later.

A little noise came from the girl and her eyes fluttered open. Her vision was blurry at first disoriented at her location in the room. She lifted her head and winced at her discomfort. Pulling her hair back she rubbed her neck and tried to stand up. Her feet shivered at the wooden floor that had not been warmed up by the sun.

"Bloody hell" Amour groaned as she walked towards her bed. She wondered why she had been lying there, that is till she remembered what had occurred. Her eyes filled with more tears till she wiped them off.

"Why the hell must I still cry. I thought I had run out of tears" she murmured. She laid her head down on the pillow and she once again etched an expression of sadness.

Celeste, Amour's nana, entered with a tray of sliced fruits. Her caretaker was an aging woman in her mid sixties who had herself taken over once the Lady of the house had passed away. The woman was of Creole descent who always had an expression of love. Currently she was wearing what Amour would say her typical outfit. She wore a pale yellow dress with a pinafore apron. Her hair was pulled in a tight bun.

"Dear child please get up" she said softly .

Celeste put down the tray and walked over to Amour's side. She put her hand on Amour's forehead and sighed. She moved the curls from her face and Amour could not help but curl towards her nana.

"Nana, I'm-" she began.

"Don't make excuses child. The heart cannot be controlled in matters of love." She said softly.

She looked up at Celeste in surprise. Celeste smiled a knowing smile and kissed Amour's forehead.

"I have raised you , don't you think I know when my child is infatuated?" she said softly.

"Nana, he's marrying her." she said softly.

Nana shushed her and held her close.

"Yes, but she's your sister" she commented "Why not put on a little smile hm?" she said softly.

"I can't force happiness Nana" Amour replied.

"How about" Celeste began "Before we get you ready for the day, I show you a little trick?"

Amour looked at her with curiosity evident in her eyes.

"Show me your palm darling" Celeste cooed.

Amour pulled back from Celeste and stuck out her left hand and looked at it. Celeste hummed softly and she lifted her aged finger to inspect the lines on Amour's hand.

"What do you see Nana?"she asked.

"Oh child, lot's to come dear" Celeste said softly. Her tone showed some surprise and sympathy.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Life will not always be kind to you" she said softly. "Heartbreak has just occurred, but it's only the beginning"

Amour paled slightly at the comments.

"Gold will be the cause of conflict in your life" she began "A man of deceit will change your environment will cause a metamorphosis as well…oh baby" Celeste was left breathless. "So much misunderstandings and …"

Amour waited expectantly.  
"And? "she continued.

"….and death" Celeste concluded.

Celeste looked straight into Amour's eyes and she showed worry in them.

"Child I will always be with you along the way, no matter what" she said softly.

"Nana…is this …what you all said…is it true?" she asked

Celeste looked down and nodded. Silence surrounded them until Celeste looked at Amour smiling.

"Come now child, let's start the day with a smile."

Amour nodded and let Celeste feed her a mango. She chewed it and then she handed Celeste another fork. She knew it was not really allowed for a maid to eat along with the ladies, but Amour made Celeste and exception. She was the midwife to Lizzie's mother and Amour's as well. As they finished their meal Celeste helped Amour up.

"Now dear let's go and get you dressed for the day" Celeste stated.

Amour got up and tied her hair up in a messy bun. She slipped her silk nightgown and slipped on a new pair of nude colored pantaloons. She lifted her arms to cover her developing chest, which to her was becoming a problem. Celeste walked towards the armoire and she pulled out a corset.

Amour scrunched up her nose in disgust and lifted her hands to slip into the sleeves. Celeste walked behind her and began to tie her up. Amour whined the whole time as usual and Celeste smiled in spite of herself.

"Stop complaining child, time to be a woman dear" she said while she tightened the strings.

"Nana, this will be the death of me" Amour groaned. "Why do I have to start wearing these now?"

"Your birthday is coming tomorrow" she said softly. "And since your father has some business with the navy he will celebrate your coming of age tonight " she explained and hesitantly added. "And Lizzie's engagement party"

Amour frowned as her birthday had gone over her head. She looked at the calendar and as stated before it was indeed December 11th, tomorrow she would be in the age of marriage and tonight they would celebrate her sister's engagement. She was pulled by Celeste to the mirror where she stood on the stand. She closed her eyes and sighed knowing what was to come.

Celeste let in the dressers: Lucy, Johanna, and Nellie. They all had personalities themselves. Lucy was one of no nonsense business. She had spun gold hair that would attract many in spite of her age. She was in her 40's and yet men of Amour's age would just fall in love. She had a daughter, Johanna, who was like her mother, except she was not soft spoken as her mother. She was the romantic type who believed everything occurred just like a storybook tale. Nellie was Amour's favorite. She usually got out of topic, rarely focused but when she did, her fashion sense was impeccable.

"Come now let's get on to business" Lucy said as they all gathered round. "We only have about six hours till the party"

Amour groaned inwardly thinking about how long she would stay standing.

"Oh come now, we need to get her beautiful so she can meet a good navy officer" Johanna commented.

Nellie rolled her eyes and shushed them both.

"Forget what they say, I say you show that Commodore what he lost" Nellie winked.

Amour blushed and remembered why Nellie was her favorite.

"Come now girls we need to get her prepared, then we need you three to work on Lizzie's go-" Celeste stopped herself.

Amour frowned and looked at her Nana.

"Nana, you don't need to tip toe around me with the topic of a wedding. It was going to happen whether I wanted to or not. Let it be" she said softly.

They all nodded and went straight to work. Amour blushed slightly seeing that she had a low square neckline. She smiled slightly seeing the cerulean blue and teal material.

"Are you sure this is it?" she said softly.

"Yes my dear. You need to look like a woman as well as the dresses" she said softly "They need to match Lizzie's color scheme"

Amour sighed and let them slip the chemise gown while they continued their assault on her. Two hours later they were finished with her gown.

"Finally" Celeste said rubbing her forehead.

Amour could not help but laugh slightly at her nana's predicament.

"They are lovely Nana" she replied.

"You have horrible taste in what is 'lovely" Celeste muttered. "But let's get you into your day dress and take a walk along the pier"

Amour nodded and slipped into a white day dress. In spite of it being winter, the Caribbean heat was nothing but hostile. Celeste pinned Amour's hair in a tight in her back leaving some curls on her sides. She slipped on a hat and smiled softly thinking of a nice walk.

Both Celeste and Amour walked out of the house wanting to take a nice stroll. As they walked along towards the pier Amour could not help but frown at how Celeste continued to cover her with the umbrella.

"Nana, I like the sun please cease to cover me?" she asked.

"But child, you must remain untouched by the sun, it makes you more appealing" Celeste replied.

Amour scrunched her nose and pulled the umbrella away throwing it to the side of the road.

"I don't need to be thrown into marriage Nana" she protested.

Celeste nodded and walked along with her child. Celeste was never lucky enough to have a child of her own so she decided once the lady of the house passed away she took the Amour under her care while Elizabeth followed her father's advice. This made the siblings quite different.

"Look" Amour said with interest.

Celeste looked over to see the blacksmith Will Turner heading towards his shop. The young man was a true gentleman, and the love of Elizabeth's life. Celeste always wondered why Amour never did look at the handsome man with any interest, till Amour had responded that she knew the moment she looked at Will, he was purely Elizabeth's.

"Let's go visit him" Amour said tugging Celeste along.

"But child we are on a tight schedule, we need to buy some china" she replied. "You came along for help"

Amour pouted and Celeste could not help but sigh.

"Fine child, I will get Lucy or Johanna to come down and help. You go on now, and I will meet you, at this shop later"

Amour smiled gratefully and kissed her Nana's cheek.

"Thank you" she said softly.

Amour walked as fast and as graceful as she could to reach the shop as fast as possible. She opened the door and smiled at the bell ringing. She could not help but feel lighter in the shop. Young Will Turner lifted his head and beamed seeing the young Miss Swann.

"Miss Swann" he said walking over to her and kissing her bare hand lightly.

Amour curtsied and pulled her hand back smiling.

"Hello Mr. Turner. How have you been?" she asked.

"Making new swords here and there" he replied "How have you and Eliz- elder Miss Swann been?" he asked feeling a little nervous.

Amour could not help but smile at his shyness. He was so adorable to her, and yet she knew she had to tell him.

"Will…I came to tell you something serious" she said softly. "I was wondering if we could talk more privately than here?" she asked seeing some costumers around her.

"Very well, follow me." He said pulling her along by her hand.

They had failed to notice some navy men looking at their actions. As they reached the back of the shop, he pulled a chair back letting her sit. She smiled and took off her hat along with the unused gloves.

"What is it Miss Swann?" he asked her softly sitting opposite of her.

Amour could not help but sigh slightly.

"Come now, we are in private, call me Amour please?" she asked.

"Amour, is it something with Miss Elizabeth?" Will got worried.

Amour reached over and placed her hand over his. He was surprised by her actions wondering what was wrong with her.

"Will, you can't love Elizabeth" she blurted out.

She winced at her lack of courtesy. Will looked at her in surprise and slightly embarrassed.

"Miss Swann, I never knew you harbored feelings for-" He began.

Amour blushed at his misunderstanding.

"You misunderstand me Will," She interrupted him. " I mean she is an….an engaged woman" she whispered.

Will flushed at jumping to conclusions, but then his heart felt as if it was ripped hearing her comments.

"You're wrong" He whispered to her.

She looked at him in surprise.

"I'm what?" she asked.

"You're wrong; Elizabeth and I will run away. She promised me" he said trying to make her and himself believe these words.

Amour could not help but feel pity and some anger.

"Don't be foolish William" she said "She has to get married to the Commodore. It's her duty"

Will pushed his chair back in an almost violent force and began to pace.

"No, you're lying. She …..she and I…" he began.

He turned to her seeing her eyes looking down at her lap. He bent down putting his hands on her knees. She looked up at him and they looked at each other.

"Why couldn't you stop her?" he asked.

Amour was surprised and she tentatively put her hands over him.

"Will…..I tried. I-" she started.

"Amour, you don' know what I feel right now" he said in a desperate tone.

"No. You're wrong, you don't know how I feel!" she cried out.

Her eyes were beginning to water. He looked at her and placed his hand on her cheek wiping off some tears.

"You love him don't you?" he asked softly.

She nodded and she lifted her hand wrapping it around his hand on her cheek.

"We are both in the same position you know" she began "I told you because I thought you would want to hear this from someone who cares"

Will nodded and pulled her hands down to her lap. They smiled sadly to each other knowing they would both suffer from the union.

"Are we going to stop this?" Will asked.

Amour looked at him sadly.

"Elizabeth herself accepted" she replied "No one forced her"

Will tightened his hold on her hands reigning in his anger.

"She was supposed to marry me" he said. "Since I met her I knew she would"

"Will…..and he was to marry me" she replied.

He pulled back his hands and wiped his newly formed tears. He walked over and returned with a small box.

"Here" he said trying to change the subject.

Amour looked up at him confused.

"Isn't your birthday tomorrow?" he said with a smile. "It's your present"

She could not help but smile at his sweetness.

"Thank you" she replied taking the box with care.

"Open it will you?" he said.

She opened to see a blue pearl necklace. It was tiny and she looked up at him surprised. He looked at her shyly and smiled sheepishly.

"Well blue…it's your favorite color" he began "It's from Abalone…and I got paid with one of these . Thought you would like this"

She smiled and got up. Walking towards him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him for a tight hug. He chuckled and held her knowing she was grateful. She pulled back and smiled looked up at him as he felt slightly better.

"Ahem" came a voice from the side.

They both turned to look at the Commodore. Amour pulled back surprised as did Will.

"Not very appropriate is it?" Commodore asked.

Amour flushed with embarrassment and anger. She could not believe he would think of her. Will stepped forward at his full height at the Commodore.

"Hello Commodore Norrington, what brings you to my shop" he asked.

Norrington smirked and walked around the back of the shop making a face of disgust at the simplicity of it.

"Yes.." he said "First I came here to pick up my new sword" he said

Will walked towards the back and returned with a box holding the sword.

"Anything else" Will asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes I came here to get my fiancée's sister to act like a proper lady" he replied. "It's not proper of her to show such emotion towards a simpleton"

Amour felt as if he had stabbed her with the sword he was just handed. Will formed a fist glaring at him but knowing his place restrained himself.

"She is a lady, and a old friend Commodore, do not misinterpret our interaction"

Amour stood up and walked over to Will.

"Thank you for the short conversation" she began holding back her tears "I hope you come tonight for the celebration. I loved the present thank you" Will nodded as she grabbed her hat and gloves. "Nana must be waiting"

Commodore said nothing but looked at the pair.

"Adieu" she said rushing out.

Will and the Commodore looked at each other with anger evident in their eyes.

"You will not be coming tonight" Norrington began.

"I hate to protest but I was invited" Will replied.

"Good day Mr. Turner" Norrington said and walked away.

Will sighed and rubbed his temples.

'_Elizabeth…please don't marry him' _he thought _'I will save you'_

Tonight would be the night that would change the future. Tonight would be the night that would create chaos and love.

**Author's Note: Okay so this was kind of a filler chapter . sorry. I hope you liked it n.n I will update soon. **


	4. The Festivities

_**Author's Note: Thank you for the alerts, kind of surprised about it lol. I hope they would review to *If you catch my drift* . But on a serious tone I'm glad you guys liked it. I was wondering if I could get some ideas from you guys so I can plan this story out more. **_

_**Amour's Dress: **__http:/www(dot)cwrl(dot)utexas(dot)edu/~ulrich/19cdress/00s-20s/1800s%20russianlacedress(dot)jpg_

**Lizzie's Dress: **http:/www(dot)(dot)edu/~ulrich/19cdress/50s-60s/1860-65%20Court%20dress%20V&A(dot)jpeg

_**Thank you and on with the story! **_

_**~Behind the Shadow of a Seemingly Perfect Angel~**_

_**Chapter 4: The Festivities**_

Amour rushed out of Will's store as fast as her dignity would let her. She had forced herself to stop blubbering like a doormat and went out trying to find Celeste. She could not believe the nerve of the Commodore to insinuate of her just throwing away her womanhood.

As she walked down the pier she had failed to ignore that she had already passed the store Celeste had been shopping. She was in a mental tirade and she had failed to notice a pair of coal-lined eyes following her.

"I'm a ruddy lady" she muttered to herself.

She turned immediately after hearing a chuckle only to find a man that was definitely not part of Port Royal. He had dark sun-kissed and his eyes lined with fine coal. His face was covered by a hat but she could see a beard whose hair had been divided to make two braids that ended with a bead. The man's hair held many trinkets , from what she could see in spite of the hat covering more of him.

"Excuse you?" she asked slightly insulted.

He chuckled and pushed himself from the wall he was leaning against.

"Well luv," he began "based on my experiences with women, and I do have experience with women" he added making her scrunch her nose at him. "Ladies don't say ruddy"

She could not help but walk towards the man with a frown.

"Hm.." she said looking at him from head to toe " Sir, I fail to see what lady would in fact want to be with you"

She hid a smirk when he faltered slightly , only to then notice his smirk grew to the size of a Cheshire.

"Well aren't you a treat" he said walking around her frame. She held her gloves tighter between her fingers as he did so. She felt as if she was a specimen.

The mysterious man walked around her. He began with the bottom of her dress. Her slippers were white and as he climbed up her frame he noticed the Muslim thread was very nice on her. It was what he called virginal white. He stopped his eye movements staring at her bosom. He smiled in spite of himself knowing she was what he called 'flourishing'. He forced his hands to stay still as they were dying to tug at her tiny red strings.

"Would you stop that please?" she asked as he continued to taunt her with his eyes.

"Why would I do that luv?" he purred.

She backed away slightly taken aback by his raw tone. She was not used to men speaking such a way.

"I must go now" she said softly and began to walk away.

He quickly bent down and grabbed his dark colored bottle following her. He loved to tease and she seemed to be his prey for the day. He stopped once he saw navy men around the area she headed. It was time to return to hiding. He sighed and forgot about his little prey.

Amour meanwhile turned around and sighed in relief that man had stopped following her. She continued to walk and she headed towards the shop she had missed while mentally ranting. She saw Celeste looking for her.

"Nana" she said as she headed towards her .

Celeste smiled in relief seeing her and waited patiently for her.

"Child you gave me quite a fright" she reprimanded.

Amour smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Nana it's just that-" she began

"Doesn't matter, but come now we have a celebration to commence" Celeste said.

Amour sighed and walked along with Celeste towards the 'celebration'.

_**Evening..**_

Amour sighed as she had slipped on her blue dress. It was simple and she smiled spinning around loving the feel of the fabric.

She walked towards her dresser and took out a book she absolutely cherished. It was called Sense and Sensibility , and she adored this book because it reminded her of how Lizzie and herself were. She believed that Lizzie and she were a mix of Elinor and Marianne. The character Elinor was the sensible and reserved eldest daughter. She had a keen sense of responsibility to her family and friends, and was selfless. She never really showed how she felt like Lizzie and Amour did, but unlike Elinor, they weren't seen as cold. She believed herself to be more less Marianne than Lizzie. While they were both romantic in their thinking, Lizzie just got the attention. Like Marianne in her book, Lizzie got the attraction of men around her, without meaning to and Amour knew, as much as she hated to admit it, Lizzie was the apple of their father's eye.

Amour sighed and placed the book back in her drawer wanting to concentrate on her surroundings, rather than drift off. She walked over to the mirror and smiled seeing her hair was down her shoulders. She ignored the fact, it was too short for a proper woman, compared to Lizzie, whose hair was amazing.

"Stop comparing yourself" she reprimanded herself.

She walked out of the room, blowing the candle off, letting the darkness overtake her room. She walked down the hall to the other wing. There she slipped into Elizabeth's room. What she saw in there took her breath away and lowered her esteem even more.

There was Elizabeth in all her glory. She wore the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. The dress was cream colored and had gold thread on the sides. Roses were imprinted in the fabric , which Amour thought that it was stupid. Lizzie didn't like roses, she preferred lilies, Amour was the one that loved roses and the garden was filled with them because she herself had planted them. She for a moment thought that dress would have been hers, but shook her head at the thought.

'_Stop wishing about impossible things' _she thought.

"Hello Lizzie" she said softly after a while.

Elizabeth turned to face her sister and smiled softly. She looked even more beautiful upfront.

"Hello Love" she said with a half smile.

Amour noticed it seemed force, so she in return let out a full smile trying to comfort her.

"You look so beautiful" she said hugging her elder sister.

Elizabeth twirled in a friendly manner.

"I have something for you Love" she said and walked over to her drawer. She took out a simple looking book and walked towards Amour. "Here, I want you to have my favorite copy. It's called Pride and Prejudice and you will enjoy it as much as I do I bet" she said smiling.

Amour held the book towards her bosom and smiled softly.

"I know you will be angry with me but… is here" she told Elizabeth.

Elizabeth froze then let out a smile.

"Why would I be angry? I love him you know and to say a proper goodbye….no maybe even run away tonight!" Elizabeth said.

Amour gasped and looked at her sister as if she was batty.

"What?"

"Calm down Love. I'm only saying, would you….would you run away with a person you absolutely love in order to be happy?" She asked without thinking.

Amour's eyes shifted to the balcony facing the sea. Elizabeth winced and frowned at her mistake. She knew her sister was in love, but it wasn't the same. Elizabeth knew that Amour would find a good proper young man, of her age to marry. Not Norrington, not some uptight commodore.

"I didn't mean anything by it" she said after a while.

"It's fine Lizzie" Amour replied "But you're right. _If_ I had someone who loved me as much as Will loves you, then I would run away not caring about anything. But that's just hypothetical. We, you must think about father" she said shaking her head.

Elizabeth sighed and placed her gloved hand on Amour's shoulder.

"Sometimes, a person needs to think for themselves Amour" she said saying her half sister's name.

Amour looked up at her and nodded.

"If you do….just be happy" she said softly "I will always be with father to help" she said smiling.

They embraced each other, both wishing what the other had. Elizabeth wanted Amour's freedom in marrying whoever she wanted. Amour, unlike Elizabeth, had the right to marry who she wanted because of her mother's status. As much as Elizabeth hated to be technical, Amour's mother was not as high of social status as her own, thus she would never be seen as someone in line for the crown. Elizabeth was blessed, as her father had told her, with the right to marry a proper outstanding colonel or commodore. While Elizabeth would kill for what Amour had, Amour wished to have the right to say 'I do' tomorrow afternoon.

"I love you" Lizzie heard Amour mutter against her chest.

Elizabeth looked down at her younger sister and smiled.

"I love you too" she said softly. "Happy Birthday"

Amour tilted her head.

"I hope it will be happy" she said after a while.

The door barged open with Nellie running in panting.

"Girlies!" she said in her cockney accent. "Come now hurry will ya!"

Both girls smiled at their friend and nodded.

"Coming Nells" Amour said amused.

"Yes let me just put on my slippers" Elizabeth said.

Nellie helped her since it was impossible for Elizabeth and Amour to bend down. Both were wearing tight corsets under, though Elizabeth's was much tighter. Amour could still breath properly and her dress did not ask for tightness. Amour was glad for the Russian lace.

"Honestly ye two, ye need to be quicker" Nellie said exasperated.

As they walked along Amour noticed Elizabeth's irregular breathing.

"You alright there Lizzie?" she asked.

"Just, God it hurts" she said softly. "It's really tight"

Amour smiled sympathetically.

"Well it'll be alright Lizzie" she said softly. "What's a few hours?"

Elizabeth turned to glare as Amour let out a laugh. As they reached the end of the hall, they saw two figures standing there. There in front of them were Commodore Norrington and their father Weatherby Swann.

"Come now" their father said

Elizabeth placed her hand securely to the Commodore, while Amour placed hers to her father. As their arrival was voiced Elizabeth and Norrington went down first, as Amour was behind with her father. As they descended their father whispered into Amour's ear.

"Dear, there are many suitable men here" he said "Do enjoy yourself darling and find a good man"

Amour felt humiliated at the fact that her birthday celebration was really a way for her father to try and marry her off. She was furious but on the outside reigned a tight smile. As they reached the bottom of the staircase her father announced.

"Let's begin the festivities with the waltz!"

Many began to partner up and Amour's first dance was with her father.

"Father….I do not appreciate you trying to push marriage to me" she whispered as they danced.

Weatherby frowned and leaned down to whisper.

"I am trying to find you ultimate happiness" he replied "Marriage is the happiest thing to a woman after birthing a child"

Amour felt insulted.

"I'm sorry father, but I would like to be more than a wife and a breeder" she hissed.

His grip on her hand tightened as he whirled her. She was mentally counting the steps as they danced for dancing was not one of her strongpoint. She looked over her father's shoulder to see Elizabeth dancing gracefully with the Commodore.

"Nonesense" he said "once you are married you will see how you shall treasure it"

She rolled her eyes till she looked to see her father pulling back. There in front of her was one of the first men she was to dance with. She knew that her father had a long list of people she was forced to dance with. She sighed and walked towards him and she and the stranger began dance.

"Hello Miss Swann" he murmured.

"Hello sir.." she replied.

"John Eastman" he replied.

She frowned at how close he held her but she continued to dance with him. She murmured his last name.

"Grace….protection" she mumbled.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

She flushed slightly.

"I just …that's the meaning of your surname" she replied "It means grace and protection"

He smiled sheepishly but stood straighter.

"I do not mind the protection, but the grace….do keep your thoughts to yourself Miss Swann"

She wanted to quickly move away but until someone interrupted it was not to be. Suddenly she felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see none other than Will Turner there in all his glory. Amour let out a bright smile and pulled back from Mr. Eastman and walked towards Will. John seemed insulted but moved on with another more daring woman.

"Thank you" she whispered to Will.

He chuckled and held her in position to dance. They both were not strong dancers but they continued to trip and laugh about their clumsiness.

"You owe me Miss Swann" he said.

"Ah, you wound me Mr. Turner" she said wincing as he stepped on her foot once more.

He flushed and they continued to dance ignoring the shoulder taps. She loved William to death, with his kindness and knew that he had a plan for him and her sister.

"How are you going to do it?"she asked him suddenly.

"What?" he asked confused.

"How will you escape with Lizzie?" she whispered getting near him to speak more discretely.

"Oh…well I don't know if she wants to go with me" he replied.

She smiled and pulled him towards the kitchen. He looked at her questionably and she winked provocatively.

"Come now, we shall speak in confidence near here. Just waltz me that direction" she said.

He chuckled and they tried to , but failed, to dance gracefully towards the kitchen. They had failed to notice the disapproving frowns of two men.

"Did you see?" Norrignton asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean?"she replied.

"How provocative your sister is" he replied "Leading a blacksmith towards the kitchen and how they touch each other. The distance they stand next to each other and so forth?"

Elizabeth smiled slightly amused.

"Come now, Amour is nothing but proper and they were simply dancing" she replied.

"They ignored others trying to intercept" he commented.

"Well maybe they didn't notice" she replied.

He looked down at her with a frown.

"I know you have taken interest in him, but doesn't the thought bother you that Amour might be interested as well" he sneered.

Elizabeth stilled and looked over his shoulder to see Amour and Will smiling as they sneaked into the kitchen.

'_He can only love me….never Amour…she's …_she's' she thought '…free' she added in an afterthought.

"I see that bothers you" he said "No matter once we marry, it will be nothing"

She pulled back.

"I need some air" she said softly.

He nodded stiffly and walked away as she headed to the balcony. She gripped her hands tightly against the balcony staring at the sunset. She pushed tears back as much as she could.

"He loves me" she said to no one in particular. "Amour is just…they are friends"

She looked down at the sea and lifted a hand to rub her temples.

"God I need air" she said feeling the corset hurting her even more.

She felt lightheaded and then suddenly everything went black.

**End of chapter 4. Oh! I was curious would you rather prefer Amour going along in the adventure with Barbossa, Jack, or Commodore? Review to tell me!**


	5. Surprise!

**Author's Note: Here's chapter five! I hope you guys like it. Remember to review~**

**~Behind the Shadow of a Seemingly Perfect Angel~**

**Chapter 5: Surprise! **

_**In the kitchen…**_

Will was in the kitchen with Amour as they continued to talk. The maids paid no heed for they were used for them to talk in the kitchen.

"Are you sure about this?" Amour asked him again.

"Of course, I love her" he replied.

They were then interrupted by Celeste.

"Child, another man wants to dance with ya" she said.

Amour scrunched her nose.

"Hide me" She begged to Will.

He chuckled and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go!" he said pulling her towards the kitchen exit.

"They won't notice I'm gone" she said to Celeste. "Tell them I'm dancing in the ball still" she shrugged.

Celeste began to protest but it was no use. Down the road went Will and Amour and Celeste sighed.

"Think of the bright side Celeste, at least they aren't in love. Now that would be dangerous" Nellie whispered.

Celeste turned to her and glared.

"Oh yes because two heartbroken young pair won't seek comfort from each other's arms" she hissed.

Nellie flushed as Celeste headed out. Her eyes held a spark.

"Now wouldn't that be dramatic" she murmured as she ran back to the party.

"Where's Elizabeth!" Weatherby yelled.

"She fell!" the Commodore said seeing the ripples of water.

Weatherby, Norrington, and other men ran out, with the thoughts of Amour's location easily forgotten.

**With Will and Amour**

They laughed along the road ignoring the big pink elephant surrounding them about the upcoming nuptials.

"I see you wore the necklace" he said pointing at her necklace.

"Well of course you did give it and I knew you were going to be there" she replied cheekily.

He chuckled and they reached his shop.

"Come on inside will you?" he said as he unlocked the shop.

She curtsied and walked inside.

"Show me what you got will you Will?" she asked.

Will chuckled and grabbed her gloved hand pulling her into the shop.

**Meanwhile..**

Jack was sitting on the deck of the ship talking to a pair of English soldiers.

"And then they made me their chief" Jack said nonchalantly.

The two soldiers and Jack turned to see a splash in the water. The trio looked at each other. Jack turned to his right and said .

"Will you be savin' her?" he asked.

The navy soldier looked appalled.

"Me? I can't swim!" he replied.

Jack then turned to his left where the other shook his head no.

"Well for men of the king's navy you are-….do not move" he said.

He handed them his coat and hat and various other trinkets. He climbed the side and dived into the water. As he swam downward he then saw Elizabeth reach the bottom of the ocean. He began ripping off the many layers of clothing, for it was way too heavy. He began to surface.

The two bumbling soldiers helped him get Elizabeth on the pier.

"She's not breathing "One of them muttered.

"Move!" Jack ordered.

He lifted a dagger and cut the corset open. Elizabeth gasped spitting out water and turned to her side. The soldier looked at him.

"Never would have thought of that" he commented to Jack.

Jack smirked.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore" he replied.

He looked down at her and raised his brow confused. Suddenly he noticed men running towards them. A sword was right under Jack's neck and he looked up.

"On your feet" Norrington ordered.

Jack got up cautiously.

"Elizabeth" Weatherby said seeing her on the ground. He pulled her up and held her close. "Are you alright?"

"Yes quite alright" she replied still staring at Jack.

Weatherby noticed her state of dress and looked at Jack.

"Shoot him" he said quickly.

"Father!" she cried out. "Norrington, do you really intend to shoot my rescuer?"

Norrington looked over and made a signal making all the swords back up. He himself pulled his sword back in the holder and pulled out his hand.

"I believe thanks is in order" he said.

Jack looked at his hands in slight disgust but pulled his hand out letting them shake. Norrington pulled Jack's hand and lifted his shirt showing the letter 'P'.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we, Pirate?" he asked Jack.

Weatherby sighed.

"Hang him" he said quickly.

"Keep your guns on him men. Geleste fetch some irons" Norrington said.

Norrington looked down and sighed.

"Jack Sparrow isn't it?" he said.

Jack smiled.

"Captain Jack Sparrow" he corrected Norrington.

Norrington looked around.

"Well I don't see your ship…Captain?" Norrington replied.

Jack shrugged.

"I'm on the market, as it were"

"He said he came to commandeer one" a fellow soldier said.

"Told you he was telling the truth" the other said. "These are his sir" He lifted his coat, hat and other trinkets.

Norrington began to look at Sparrow's trinkets.

"A pistol with no gun powder" he began and placed it on the hat. "A compass that doesn't point north"  
then looked down to see a sword and pulled out. "I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of."

Jack smiled and lifted his hands.

"Ah but you have heard of me" he said.

Norrington grabbed him forcefully and Elizabeth began to follow him.

"Commodore I really must protest" she began "pirate or not this man saved my life"

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man from a lifetime of wickedness" Norrington said.

"But it seems enough to condemn him" Jack commented.

"Indeed" Norrington replied.

"Finally" Jack said once chained. He wrapped the chain around Elizabeth's neck making her gasp.

"No! Don't shoot" Weatherby cried.

" I knew you'd warm up to me" Jack whispered to her making her shiver. "Commodore Norrington my objects please" he then added "And my hat"

Norrington glared but had his things.

"Elizabeth" Jack said. "It is Elizabeth isn't it?"

"It's Miss Swann" she hissed back.

"Miss Swann if you'd be so kind" he said.

She glared and grabbed his things from Norrington.

"Come come we don't have all day" he said.

Jack then spun her around to face him.

"Now if you'd be very kind" he whispered close to her lips.

She glared and began to place his things, while he smiled observing her frame. She placed his hat on his head and wrapped his belt too.

"Easy on the good darling" he said gruffly.

"You're despicable" she said to him.

He shrugged.

"Sticks and stones love" he replied. "I saved your life and you saved mine. We're square"

He spun her around to face the men with the gun still on her.

" Gentlemen…and lady!" he said. "You will always remember the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow" Jack said then pushed Elizabeth towards them.

He tugged on an iron chain and let it carry him up as a cannon fell breaking the dock in two. He spun around repeatedly yelling.

"Open fire!" Norrington yelled.

While the men shot, he slid down a rope thanks to the cuffs. The rope took him to the boardwalk and began to run as he was chased. He ran down the bridge as Norrington looked on.

"Sparrow has an appointment with the gallows and I would hate for him to miss it" Norrington said.

The navy men continued their chase. Jack hid and entered a blacksmith shop. He looked around at the swords until he heard a snore making him freeze. There in front of him was a man in his blacksmith uniform. Old and worn out Jack walked forwards tentatively. He noticed how deep in sleep this man was, for the gin bottle he held was empty. He yelled hoping to wake the man but that didn't happen.

He shrugged and continued his search to find something to get the cuffs off. All was in vain and then he heard the door creak open and hid. There he saw two figures entering.

He raised his brow seeing the girl he had teased before leaning against a young man. He observed she was not dressed like in the morning, for she was now currently dressed as if she ran from a ball. Her hair was halfway down and she had makeup on, that was noticeable, it wasn't like the girls in Tortuga though, he reminded himself. The boy was not much to look at, but a well to do citizen.

"Will?" she called out as he then stopped laughing.

"Come on, I want to show you some things I'm currently working on" he said pulling her by her hand.

"Wait!" she said. He turned to see her take off her gloves and smiled as she threw them to the side. "They were itchy" she commented innocently.

He shook his head and walked ahead of her. He frowned seeing his coworker snoring on hay. Amour moved from behind him and looked at Will questionably.

"Right where I left him" he said.

Amour smothered some giggles as he said this and threw his coat to the side. She followed him wondering why he was so quiet.

"Not where I left you" he murmured at his hammer.

He turned to Amour who looked at him curiously.

"Stay back" he said.

She nodded but her eyes lead her to the hat. Will followed her eyes and he reached out for the hat. A sword then patted his hand away making Amour jump. Her eyes lead her to the stranger she had met before. She gasped and stayed back with Will. As he was pushed back by the hand of Jack she too backed away.

Jack looked at Amour and let out a toothy smile making Will pull Amour to the back of him.

"A pirate" Will called out to Jack.

Jack tilted his head.

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" he asked.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates" Will said.

"Ah" Jack said. "Well it be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'd excuse me" Jack said turning around.

Will then pushed Amour to a patch of hay, making her yelp, and grabbed one of his swords. He pointed it to the back of Jack's head.

"Do you think this wise boy?" Jack asked. "Crossing blades with a pirate?"

Will sneered.

"You threatened Miss Swann. " Will replied.

Jack smirked thinking of Elizabeth while Will meant Amour.

"Only a little" he smirked.

They suddenly began to swordfight as Amour was surprised. She crawled quickly forgetting her dress and tried to reach another sword. She stopped as soon they began to move around. She preferably climbed over the hay trying to get some navy men hopefully and get their attention.

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that. Excellent form….but how's your footwork?"Jack said to Will.

"If I step here" Jack continued and shifted right. Will automatically followed him. "Very good" Jack murmured. "Here I step again"

They continued and then Jack did the unexpected.

" Ta" he said and backed away towards the door. Amour looked surprised as did Will. Amour yelped as Will threw his swords towards the exit making Jack freeze. It landed straight between the boards preventing Jack from escaping.

"That is a wonderful trick" Jack said after jiggling the sword repeatedly. He turned and began to walk towards Will. "Yet once again, you are between me and my way out" he said as Will began to back away.

Amour knew that Jack could hurt Will but she knew nothing that could help.

"You oaf, leave him alone" she cried out.

"Stay back!" Will said. "This is men's business"

Amour glared and tried to find an opening so she could get out.

"You yell at her….and yet now you have no sword" Jack sneered.

Jack knew the girl held no potential danger; on the contrary she was more amusement than anything. Will suddenly turned and grabbed a sword that was hot from the fire. They continued to fight and she felt that she admired Will a bit more.

"Who makes all these swords?" Jack asked after a while.

"I do" Will replied panting as they fought with a wheel between them. "And I practice with them three hours a day"

Jack smirked.

"You need to find yourself a girl mate" Jack replied. "Or, the reason you practice three hours a day is because you already found one"

Will looked at him questionably as Jack sneered and turned his head to Amour.

"And you were incapable of wooing said person" Jack added. "…..You're not a eunuch are you?"

Amour blushed at his comments. Will glared while Jack looked disgusted.

"I practice three hours a day , so when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!"

Will managed to make Jack move back towards a broken wheel barrow. Will smirked as Jack raised his hand only to get the chain stuck on a support board. Jack didn't stop and he kicked a board that hit Will on the face. Amour cried out and cursed herself for being a woman.

Jack managed to release himself but fell on the seesaw wheelbarrow making Will go flying. Once Will dropped a weight they both ended up on the second floor of the stable.

Amour was left on the first floor.

"Fuckin' hell" she muttered. She looked up at them wondering if she could even get up there.

She sighed running over to a ladder and began to climb. As she popped her head up on the second floor she sneezed from the dirt that Jack had thrown on Will and she fell on her back, returning to the first floor. She curled to the side and groaned in pain.

"You cheated" was the first thing she heard from Will's lips.

She lifted her head to look up and she saw Jack had Will at gunpoint.

"Pirate" was all Jack said.

They door was beginning to be pushed open.

"Move" Jack said.

Amour sprung into action and began to climb again. She slipped off her slippers and lifted her dress tying it to the side.

"No" Will replied not noticing her.

"Move away" Jack repeated.

"No" Will repeated.

Jack sighed.

"Please move" Jack strangled out.

"No! I cannot let you step aside" Will said. "I can't let you escape"

"This shot is not meant for you" Jack said sighing.

Will looked confused and suddenly Jack's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He fell forward and Will looked to see Amour standing there with his coworkers empty and broken gin bottle in her hand. Her dress was tied to the side with her hair ribbon, leaving her hair down. Her ignored the fact that her nude bloomers were showing for the fact he was a gentleman. Will looked at her surprised and she let out a smile.

Suddenly the door opened and the navy men began to pour in. Amour's eyes widened and ran towards Will handing him the bottle. She walked over Jack and began to leave to where Jack had tried before. Will pulled her back.

"Where do you think you are going?" he whispered.

"As lovely as this was" she said looking down at Jack then back to Will. "And this was lovely…if they catch me here…well there will be hell to pay. Lovely trip and thank you for this birthday present. Ta" Amour said kissing Will's cheek.

She opened the window and sighed. It was a long way down. She slipped out with slippers now at hand and she climbed down barefoot. As she landed to the ground she patted herself in the back, for helping Will.

As she began to walk away she saw Norrington enter and that's when she slipped on her slippers and began to run back home.

When Norrington entered he looked down at the unconscious Jack.

"Excellent job Mr. Brown" Norrington said. "You assisted the capture of a fugitive"

"Just doing my civic duty sir" Mr. Brown answered still drunk. Will rolled his eyes.

Norrington looked down at Jack and smirked.

"Well I trust you will remember this is the day Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped…Take him away" Norrington said and walked away not evening looking at Will.

**With Amour..**

Amour ran and slipped into the kitchen door. She sighed in relief seeing no one was in there and she smiled smugly.

"Child you are in a heaping trouble" Celeste hissed.

Amour jumped and saw her Nana looking at her. She smiled sheepishly.

"Hello Nana" She said "Was it a lovely party?" she asked.

Celeste glared and crossed her arms.

"Oh yes, just lovely!" she began "First you run away with Turner boy, to God only knows where. Then your sister falls off the balcony, only to be saved by a pirate. And then you return at 1 in the morning!" she hissed.

Amour was surprised at all that had happened.

"Happy birthday to me?" she squeaked out.

Celeste sighed. She looked at Amour's disheveled state. Her hair was down her shoulders, her dress had hay on them and her makeup smeared.

"Come now, your father will return soon, luckily he didn't notice you were missing. Elizabeth scared him to death. Go get in your nightgown and then slip into bed young lady" Celeste ordered.

Amour sighed and climbed the stairs while Celeste looked on.

"Only God knows what that child did with that boy." She shook her head and crossed herself.

Amour walked to her room and slipped off her dress. She was left in her corset and bloomers. She smiled in spite of all that had happened.

"Had a good time with Will?" She heard.

She turned to see Elizabeth in her nightgown. She looked at her confused.

"What? Surprised that I noticed you went to rump with him!" Lizzie hissed. "Just because Norrington and I are getting married doesn't mean you have to take Will from me"

Amour flushed feeling horrible at her sister's comments.

"You know" she said in a cold tone "if you even knew me, you would know I wouldn't mess with Will. I don't take men that are taken by someone else's heart, that's you"

Elizabeth looked at her as if she was slapped. She knew she had done wrong, but once her jealousy sipped in, she knew she deserved Amour's comment.

"Amour …I'm-" Elizabeth began.

"Don't" Amour interrupted. "Just leave"

"I'm sor-" she tried again.

"I don't feel like listening to your Elizabeth. Just leave" She said and began to undress, ignoring Elizabeth completely. Elizabeth closed the door quietly and right when she left, Amour's eyes watered.

Elizabeth meanwhile lied down her bed. Celeste entered with a warm pan filled with boiling water to heat Elizabeth's bed. Elizabeth climbed in and sighed.

"There you go miss. It was a difficult day I'm sure" Celeste said. "Being threatened by the pirate and all. Sounds terrifying"

Elizabeth looked down at her hands.

"Oh, yes it was terrifying" Elizabeth responded.

"Commodore saved you as well" Celeste continued. "That's a smart match miss if I may not be too presumptuous to say"

Elizabeth sighed.

"Yes, he's a man any woman would dream of marrying" she replied thinking of Amour.

"What about Will Turner?" Celeste said. "He's a fine man too."

Elizabeth looked at Celeste with cold eyes.

"That is too bold" she replied coldly.

"Well I beg your pardon miss" Celeste replied. "It was not my place."

Celeste walked out and closed the door behind her. Elizabeth turned over and blew her candle, letting sleep overtake her.

In Amour's room, she was staring out the window. She had taken out the golden coin she had picked up eight years ago. She smiled looked down at it, there her friendship with Will began, as did Elizabeth's infatuation. Before she could close her fingers around it, she cried out as it fell in the water down below her.

"Damn it all" She said. She looked both ways and slipped out of her room. What she had failed to notice as she left the room, was that the coin had caused a pulse in the sea, causing some birds to fly away. Barefoot and in her nightgown, she slipped out the kitchen door as Celeste talked with Nellie, Lucy and Johanna.

She walked towards the location under her balcony and walked over the rocks. She winced at the coldness of them, but bent down trying to find the golden medallion. The moonlight helped it shine and she grabbed it smiling.

"Little bugger you are, slipping from my fingers" She murmured.

As she turned around to head back to the house, she had failed to notice the impact that fallen object had caused.

**End of Chapter 5! I hope you guys liked it. Review and help me decide whether Amour should head out to sea with Norrington , Barbossa, or Jack. **


	6. Conflicts Arising

**~Behind the Shadow of a Seemingly Perfect Angel~**

**Chapter 6: Conflicts Arising**

**Author's Note: ****Okay, so most of the people say she should go with Jack. I kinda agree, lol. Plus since she has the medallion she has to go with them one way or another. I was wondering, would you prefer to have all three movies, plus the fourth one, added here, or would you prefer just the first movie then fiction? I don't know how many chapters this will be, but it will be long either way. Tell me what you think~ Another thing I might make this rated M in a later chapters, not sure, tell me what you think? I want to make it M rated so I can have more freedom in their language and maybe a lemon or two . not sure about that either. But for right now, it's still T.**

**Anyways, on with the story and remember to review!**

As she reached the house, she slipped back into the kitchen doors. She sneaked in and saw the Nellie had already spotted her. Nellie merely smiled and made a signal letting her go along her merry way back to the room. She mouthed a thank you and sneaked back upstairs. Once she reached her floor, she looked towards Elizabeth's wing. She was tempted to go talk to her and figure this all out, for she hated being at odds with her. She bit her lip but shook her head , decided to head to her room.

As the clock timed one in the morning, she slipped into bed. She curled to her side and slipped the Aztec coin under her pillow. As her eyes fluttered shut she began to dream about adventures she assured herself she would never have.

Meanwhile, while she was overtaken by her dreams, she had failed to notice from her balcony, that a mist was overtaking Port Royal. The cold breeze burned out her candle consuming the room with darkness, the moon no longer shining. Hidden in the mist, was a mysterious ship that brought with it nothing but trouble.

**Meanwhile..**

Weatherby and Commodore Norrington walked along the pier, the scare that Elizabeth gave them had spooked any idea of sleep. The mist had no effect in their mood as they walked along talking. The time was unimportant for these two prestigious men.

"Have my daughter's given you any problem?" Weatherby asked Norrington.

Norrington sighed.

"Not not completely, Elizabeth has been nothing but compliant with my proposal."

Weatherby looked at him curiously.

"And my youngest daughter?" he asked

"I will be honest saying to your that I ask for forgiveness for hurting her fragile being. She being so young in impressionable has been falling with the wrong crowd" Norrington replied.

Weatherby felt a mix of amusement and curiosity.

"How so Commodore?" he asked.

"Well, Will Turner sir he's-" Norrington began.

"The best blacksmith that has ever worked for Mr. Brown" Weatherby interrupted.

"Yes…" Norrington made a displeased face. "Well the pair have been getting mighty chummy"

Weatherby chuckled.

"They mean no harm. I would hate to say this but my daughter still holds a flame for you Commodore" Weatherby said.

Norrington frowned.

"I had no intention of leading her on sir" Norrington commented.

"Oh yes, well you know she's still young" Weatherby waved him off.

Weatherby walked ahead.

"Ghastly weather don't you think?" He said looking at the deep mist.

"Bleak, very bleak" Norrington sighed.

Weatherby looked both ways confused.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Cannon fire!" Norrington yelled tackling Weatherby down.

A cannon flew towards them catching the crates on fire. Norrington began to yell about a fire.

**With Jack…**

Jack was lying against the wall, his hat covering his face in the damp and dirty cell. The cell had little light, a candle barely lighting up the enclosed space. He was dozing off when he jumped up hearing a cannon.

"What are those guns?" He said perking up.

He stood on the resting board and looked from the cell window. He was surprised with what he saw. From far away he saw that he whole city was being bombarded with cannons. Fire began to spread near the pier and many people screaming as chaos ensued.

"It's the Pearl" he said to himself.

"Black Pearl" A fellow prisoner said. The strange prisoner pushed his face against the metal divider. "I've heard stories" he continued. "She's been preying on ships and settlements for nearly ten years"

He then turned back to his fellow prisoners.

"Never leaves any survivors" he whispered.

Jack looked back at him.

"No survivors" Jack repeated. "Then where do the stories come from I wonder" finishing his comment with a smirk.

The prisoners looked at each other and shrugged.

While Jack looked on, the settlement was doing no better. Cannon balls were flying everywhere, children crying all around and people having their homes destroyed. Suddenly, the pirates had reached ashore. Horrid looking men climbed ashore with their swords and torches.

One of the pirates, Ragetti had rubbed his glass eye against his shirt, blew on it slightly and slipped it in his empty eye socket, smiling at Pintel. They smiled at each other and joined the chaos.

**Meanwhile..**

Will Turner hearing all the trouble and chaos ensuing everywhere; he grabbed all the swords he could, hammers and whatnot, trying to help the citizens. He ran out and saw as a man was trying to attack an innocent woman, threw his axe towards the man's back making him fall. Will ran over to the man pulled out the axe and ran.

The British soldiers had all ran out with their guns, serving their duty to the settlement. Norrington had ordered most of them either on horseback, or on the tower throwing cannons back towards the pirates. Norrington turned over to face Weatherby.

"Governor, barricade yourself in my office" Norrington said. "That's an order"

**Back at Home..**

Celeste ran into Amour's room and pulled the covers away from her. She saw and could not believe that her little girl had slept through all the chaos.

"Child!" She cried out.

Amour's eyes fluttered open and she looked confused.

"What nana?" She rasped out.

She was dragged out of bed by Celeste.

"Only you could sleep through a pirate attack!" Celeste yelled.

Amour pulled back and slid her hand under the pillow taking out the coin. She slipped the coin into her bosom .

"Okay Nana, I'm coming!" she called out.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth ran out to her balcony seeing the land being destroyed. She looked down to see that the pirates were heading for their home.

Nellie ran into Amour's room crying out.

"They're coming they're coming!" She cried.

"Shut it, come now, get Elizabeth and we must hide" Celeste said.

Amour cried as she was pushed into a closet by Celeste.

"Stay there and don't make a peep!" she said.

Amour shook her head but it was no use, she was locked inside. She jiggled the doorknob angry at their doing.

Elizabeth ran out of the hall trying to stop the doorman as he heard the knock and headed to the door.

"No!" she cried out but it was no use, he opened the door.

"Hello" Pintel said and shot the man.

Elizabeth screamed and ran.

"Up there!" Ragetti said seeing Elizabeth.

Celeste ran and pulled Elizabeth down the hall as the pirates ran into the house. They ran up the second set of stairs and Elizabeth closed the door and locked it.

"Miss you must run!" Celeste said. "They've come to kidnap you!"

"What?" Elizabeth said surprised.

"You are the Governor's daughter" Celeste said.

"Where's Amour?" she wept.

"I've hid her" she replied.

Elizabeth pushed Celeste back.

"They haven't really noticed you, so hide and head to the fort" She ordered.

As the door was unhinged Elizabeth ran, wondering where Amour was. She ran into her bedchamber and Ragetti and Pintel ran in. Pintel was suddenly hit by a pan by Elizabeth and Ragetti managed to grab the pot pulling it away from her.

"Got cha" he said scaring her.

She smirked and pushed the button letting the hot coal that once heated her bed, fall on Ragetti. He cried out shaking it from his hair.

She managed to run down the stairs, till Ragetti jumped in front of her, while Pintel was behind her.

Meanwhile Amour had managed to find a candle stick, she hit the door knob repeatedly and when she managed to break the closet door she jumped out. She screamed seeing that a cannonball broke into her room. She opened the door and looked out seeing men running wild.

She ran avoiding as much chaos as possible. She was grabbed by a horrid looking man but she kicked his crotch running from him.

"Lizzie" she cried out trying to find her.

Celeste intercepted her.

"God child don't you ever listen, get out of the house, find Elizabeth and get out" she said.

Amour's eyes widened seeing her with two pistols.

"Here's something darling, never thought I'd see the day you saw me with these. Thank god I lived with these types of men before" she said.

As a man tried to take them she shot a clear shot at his heart, he fell immediately. Amour jumped and Celeste suddenly pushed one on her stomach.

"Here, find Elizabeth and get out" Celeste said.

Amour hugged her and said a weepy goodbye. She saw Elizabeth trapped on the stairs and bit her lip. She looked at a man with a rope ready to attack Elizabeth. She closed one eye and aimed the gun. She aimed for his chest, but it landed in his stomach making him fall back. Pintel, Ragetti and Elizabeth looked at her surprised and she pushed through Pintel grabbing Elizabeth in the process pulling her into the study. Elizabeth pushed through and used a candlestick to lock the door.

"Get the girl and forget the maid!" they heard from the other side. It was clear, they confused Amour with a maid.

They looked at each other and hugged.

"We need to get out of here" Amour panted trembling, and holding the gun.

"Here" Elizabeth said. She ripped a part of Amour's night down and got on her knees.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Elizabeth sighed and tied the material along Amour's thigh.

"Hand me the guns" she said. Amour did as told and she felt her strap them on the sides of her thighs.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't care about myself, but you have to get out of here, one way or another" Elizabeth said kissing her sister's forehead. "I only care about you" she whispered.

Amour nodded sadly and climbed on the chair grabbing the two swords. Sadly they were stuck on the headboard. She cried out and Elizabeth slipped her arms around Amour's waist trying to pry them out.

"Oh god" Elizabeth whispered. She lifted Amour off her feet and put her on the ground.

She pried the window open and pushed Amour out.

"Love…stay on the balcony" She whispered.

Amour shivered and shook her head.

"Do it, it's an order" She hissed with hard eyes.

Amour knew she was serious and nodded.

"I love you" she whispered and sat on the rail. She shivered huddling close to the wall as the wind blew.

"I love you too" she whispered and hid.

Suddenly the door opened and Ragetti and Pintel slipped in. Elizabeth pushed Amour to hide.

"We know you're hear poppet" Pintel taunted.

"We promise we won't hurt you" Ragetti said.

"We will find you poppet" Pintel muttered. "You have something of ours and it calls to us"

Elizabeth was confused. Amour looked towards the window and looked down her bosom to see the coin.

Pintel smirked.

"Hello Poppet" Pintel hissed and opened the door.

She then remembered something long ago.

_**Flashback**_

_Amour and Elizabeth were running around in their playroom. Seven year old Elizabeth was giggling as four year old amour chased her with a wooden sword. They always played this in the afternoons, Elizabeth the damsel and Amour the pirate. While Elizabeth wore her day dress, Amour had removed it, as she had a habit of doing so, leaving her in her bloomers and topless. She had tied her red hair ribbon on her forehead. _

"_Get away!" Elizabeth acted scared. "Oh mean pirate stay away!"_

_Amour giggled and tumbled to the ground as she missed the bed. _

"_You okay?" Elizabeth whispered from the bed. _

_Amour nodded and got up dusting herself off. She quickly climbed on the bed and continued their game._

"_Nay, Wady!" Amour said her enunciation still not prominent. "I'll capwhoo ye" She giggled._

_Elizabeth laughed and then was pinned to the headboard. Amour pointed her wooden sword and smirked._

"_I capwhood chu" She yelled happily._

_The door opened and a younger looking Celeste entered. She gasped seeing that Amour was topless and walked over putting the tray down. _

"_Little child slip on your dress will ya" She said giggling._

_Amour lifted her hands letting Celeste pick her up._

"_I'm a piwate!" she said softly. _

_Celeste shook her head and slipped the day dress on Amour. _

"_You know girls" she said to both girls. "If you are ever caught by a pirate do you know what to say?" she asked._

_Both of them looked at her curiously._

"_Say Parley" Celeste said "I should know" _

_**End Flashback**_

"Parley!" Elizabeth yelped.

"What?" Ragetti said.

"Parley! I evoke Parley" she panted. "According to the code of the brethren set down by the pirates morgue and Bartholomew you need to take me to your captain"

"I know the code" Pintel hissed.

"And if the person demands parley you can do them no harm till the parley is complete" she said proudly.

"Blazes with the code" Ragetti hissed.

"She wants to be taken to the Captain!" Pintel yelled to Ragetti. He turned back to Elizabeth and smirked "And she will go without a fuss…we must honor the code"

Amour froze hearing them talk.

"No" she whispered. Her voice was smothered by the wind so they didn't hear a thing.

She looked down at the coin and flipped it wondering what was so important. As she heard the door slam she scurried inside. Her eyes watered seeing Elizabeth being dragged off.

"I have to go" she whispered "I have to save her!" she then ran out of the room as the pirates paid no heed to her.

She ran upstairs ignoring everything and everyone around her. She walked into her room, seeing it absolutely trashed, her jewelry box was gone and she ran to her closet. She slipped on a blue dress not caring she had worn it already. She slipped on some matching slippers and ran out the guns still strapped on her. She ran out but was grabbed by Celeste.

"Child where do you think you are going!" She hissed at Amour.

"Saving Elizabeth" Amour said and tugged herself free.

"Are you bleeding mad!" she yelled. "They will kill ye"

"It's my fault" she said softly.

Celeste looked confused but Amour ran downstairs. Celeste chased after her but it was no avail, she saw Amour's eyes that reminded her so much of Amour's mother. She was a determined little thing who had shared Celeste's experience at sea. She saw Amour grab one of her father's holsters and she slipped it around her waist. She slipped two swords and headed towards the exit.

"Child!" Celeste cried out.

Amour turned to look at her. Celeste felt tears come to her eyes. No longer was Amour a child, she noticed it the moment she had taken the pistol and shot a man. She looked older now with her determined eyes, on the eve of her birthday ,the seventeen year old had turned into a woman.

"Be safe darlin'" She said softly.

Amour winked and ran out chasing after Ragetti and Pintel. Celeste saw her leave and leaned against an equally distraught Nellie.

"May God be with her" Celeste whispered

"May God be with them both" Johanna murmured.

Celeste, Nellie, Lucy and Johanna held each other close seeing their young friend leave. Both ladies of the house were gone and they were the only ones to survive. Death was all around them, but their hope was not gone. Tonight, they would bury the dead, and then later pray. Pray for the dead, pray for themselves, and pray for the girls. The two girls they had seen grow up.

**End of Chapter! **

**See the Author's note at the top and give me your opinion! Remember to review. As I bid Adieu I now work on chapter 7. **


	7. The Escape

_**~Behind the Shadow of a Seemingly Perfect Angel~**_

_**Chapter 7: The Escape**_

_**Author's note: Two in one day! I did this to make up for yesterday of not doing anything. I also want to see what was going to happen as well . Review! **_

Amour chased on after them. She could not help but think about Elizabeth, she needed her help. Her mind was still wondering how the coin would bring to much trouble. It hadn't happen in the eight years she had taken care of it. She saw many men chasing after women. One horrid looking one stood in her way. She sneered at him as she licked his disgusting lips, showing his yellow/black teeth at her.

"Get out of my way" she said.

"Not likely darling. You will be a nice treat Poppet" he said gruffly.

She lifted a pistol from her father's belt and raised her brow.

"What do you have to say now?" she replied.

He walked forward and she closed her eyes pulling the trigger. She opened her eyes slightly and saw she had missed miserably. He chuckled, but before he could do anything, a soldier shot him. His eyes then roamed to Amour and he was surprised.

"Miss Swann return home!" he ordered.

"Shut it Eastman" she said remembering him from the ball.

"But Miss" he pleaded "Don't make me take you by force" he said .

She turned and aimed her pistol at him.

"Leave me be Eastman" she said and ran away from the frantic soldier.

"Be like Elizabeth" she said thinking of what her sister would do. She knew that Elizabeth was not the kind to back down in time of danger. On the contrary, she would have fought the whole way never backing down.

Meanwhile, Will Turner was fighting off men. He had pushed one into a shop corner but then the man had a gun pointed at him.

"Say Goodbye" the pirate hissed.

Suddenly a cannon was shot from the ship, making the store shop sign fall , Will ducked and the sign pushed the pirate through the window.

"Goodbye" Will whispered.

He turned to see Elizabeth being dragged by the pirates.

"Elizabeth" he said to himself.

He was then stopped by the same man he had axed before. Before he could attack he had failed to notice other men.

"Get out of my way scum!" A random pirate said hitting Will's head with a pan. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell to the ground.

**With Jack..**

Jack watched on from his cell as the chaos occurred. He saw a cannonball coming their way and it hit the opposing cell breaking the wall. He saw the other prisoners he had talked to before getting out of the cell.

"My sympathies friend" the prisoner said. "You've no matter of luck at all"

He then slipped off. Jack sighed as the other slipped out laughing. He then saw a bone and knew he was desperate. He grabbed the bone and took it out of the cell and began to whistle.

"Come 'ere doggy" he said. "It's just you and me now. Yes you and old Jack"

He saw the dog walking towards him and smiled.

"Yes that's right, closer, closer" he said "Come on your filthy, slimy, mangy brat"

Suddenly the door was opened and both Jack and the dog looked back. The dog whimpered and ran off.

"No mate come back! I didn't mean it" Jack called out desperately shaking the bone back and forth.

He saw a body rolling down the steps and then two pirates appeared.

"This ain't no armory" one said.

The dark skinned pirate saw Jack and smiled.

"Well, well, well" he said "Look what we have here Tweep, Captain Jack Sparrow"

They walked towards the cell with a sneer.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone in a God forsaken island. Shrinkin' into the distance" the other dirtier pirate commented. "His fortunes haven't improved much"

"Why don't you worry about your own fortunes gentlemen?" Jack replied. "The deepest circle of hell is reserved with betrayers and mutineers"

The dark-skinned man reached out and wrapped his hand around Jack's neck. As Jack moved back moonlight hit the arm and it suddenly turned to bone.

"So there is a curse" Jack murmured. "That's interesting"

"You know nothing of hell" he whispered menacingly at Jack.

He glared and pushed Jack back. Both pirates walked out leaving Jack. He looked down at the bone he was holding.

"That's very interesting" she mumbled.

From the window in Jack's cell, it was clear that the mist had covered the moon completely. No longer was it lighting up the skies.

**Meanwhile…**

Amour had finally reached the pier and saw the men leaving. She cried out sadly.

"No" she whispered and fell to the ground.

She had lost Elizabeth and it was all her fault.

**With Elizabeth**

Elizabeth was now on the little ships, with the pirates returning to the Black Pearl. She looked up amazed and wondered why they took her. As they reached the ship, Ragetti and Pintel helped Elizabeth get on the deck as she looked around curiously.

'_When I said I wanted to be on a pirate ship, I never meant this'_ she thought.

"We weren't taking anyone said the Captain" the tall dark man said to Pintel.

"She evoked the right of parley with captain Barbossa" Pintel said.

Elizabeth walked forward.

"I am here to negotiate with Captain Barbo-"She was suddenly slapped.

She gasped and felt her cheek heat up. She had never been slapped in her life and it was so embarrassing at the thought of the men laughing at her state.

"You will speak when spoken to" his voice boomed.

She lifted her hand to cover her cheek. Before he could slap her again his arm was stopped by Captain Barbossa himself.

"And he will not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley" Barbossa hissed at him.

"Ay Sir" he hissed.

"My apologies Miss" Barbossa said smiling.

"Captain Barbossa" she began "I am here to negotiate the hostilities you have brought to Port Royal"

He looked up at the sky.

"Those were a lot of long words in there Miss" he said. "We are but humble pirates. What is it that you want"

She looked at him defiantly.

"I want you to leave and never come back" she replied.

All the men began to laugh making her feel foolish.

"I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request" he replied.

She looked at him slightly confused. He smirked.

"Means No" he said.

She glared.

"Do you have a name dearie?" he asked after she was being quiet.

"Elizabeth Turner" she added as an afterthought. "I'm a maid in the Governor's Mansion"

Barbossa turned around.

'_Turner….so this is your babe Bootstrap? It's your entire fault you bloody git, having to punish us for Jack. I thought you had a boy…no heed_'

"Ms. Turner" he purred out.

The men all looked at each other.

"Give me the gold" they said.

She ripped off her necklace and handed them the gold necklace. He looked down and glared at the little necklace. It was not the medallion they were asking for. He glared at Pirelli and Pintel.

"You grabbed the wrong one!" he hissed.

They looked confused.

"But it came from the Governor's mansion, the pulse!" Pintel said.

Barbossa slapped him and hissed.

"Wrong person" he said. "Pull up the anchor"

Elizabeth was confused.

"Take me to shore!" she yelled.

He turned to look at her.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"That's wasn't part of the deal Ms. Turner"

"But the pirate code-" she began.

"You need to be a pirate to call out the Pirate's code" he hissed. "So…welcome aboard the Black Pearl"

She couldn't believe it; she was trapped on the Black Pearl.

_**Back at Port Royal**_

Amour walked around, tears still evident in her eyes. The sun had risen and the ship had left an hour ago. She saw people trying to rebuild the town and she felt horrible. She looked down at her bosom once more and glared at the coin.

"It's your fault" she hissed.

A stranger walked by and saw her talking to herself. He raised a brow and continued on his merry way. She continued to walk home with a sad expression and what she saw she couldn't believe. There was Will on the ground with chickens lying on him. She gasped and ran over getting on the ground.

"Will" she whispered lifted his head on her lap.

She shooed away the chicken and shook him.

"It's no use Miss, he's dead" A beggar told her with a toothy smile.

"Get on your merry way pig" she hissed.

He walked along asking for some shillings. Will groaned suddenly making her look down at her lap. She smiled in relief and he groaned once more.

"Elizabeth" he whispered grasping her hand.

"Will" she said sadly.

"Elizabeth?" he asked his eyes beginning to open.

"No Will..it's Amour" she said softly.

He frowned and opened his eyes to see her looking down at him. She smiled sadly and patted his cheek.

"Get up dear" she said pushing him up.

He leaned against her and got up.

"Where's Elizabeth?" he asked.

She looked down and sighed.

"What?" he asked making her look at him.

"They took her Will" she said softly.

His eyes hardened.

"Come on!" he said gruffly.

He held her hand and tugged her towards the Commodore's location.

"I'm not going there" she hissed.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'll wait here" she said stopping him.

He rolled his eyes but continued. Once he saw the Commodore looking down at his maps he got angry.

"They've taken her!"he said. "They've taken Elizabeth"

The Commodore did not look up from the map.

"Remove this man" he said

Will glared as they tried to get him.

"We have to hunt them down" he began "We must save her"

He turned his head slightly to see Weatherby. Weatherby walked forward looking at him with a expressionless face.

"And where do you suppose we start?" Weatherby commented. "If you have any information on my daughter, then please share it"

Will noticed that Amour was leaning against the opposite wall listening. Amour meanwhile closed her eyes and frowned. She couldn't believe that her father didn't even think of her.

'_Always Elizabeth'_ she thought.

A fellow soldier called out.

"Jack Sparrow" the soldier said.

They all looked at him.

"He talked about the Black Pearl" he said.

Will looked surprised.

"Ask him where it is" Will begged. "Make a deal with him, he can lead us to her"

"No" Norrington said sighing. "They barged into the prison last night. Jack Sparrow is still in his cell, they are not his allies"

Will felt anger and threw his axe on the map.

"That's not good enough!" he yelled.

Norrington looked at him.

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor" he began "You are a blacksmith and this is not the moment for rash actions" Norrington said pushing Will closer to him. "Do not think you are the only man here that cares for Elizabeth"

Amour placed a hand on her chest and closed her eyes. It was still a sore spot for her, but hearing Norrington saying that, it was as if the dagger was pushed in deeper. Amour walked away from the fort and headed towards the man that would save her sister.

"Jack Sparrow" she whispered.

What she didn't know was that Will was thinking the same thing. As she reached the prison she slipped in easily considering no one looked after it. She walked down the stairs and saw Jack trying to fruitlessly release himself from the cell.

"Sparrow" she said.

Jack looked up at her confused. It seemed that he had forgotten who she was and where had he seen her before.

"Lass, you seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" he asked her.

She looked at him and huffed placing her hands on her hips. Jack could not help but smile. He remembered her, but she did look different. For one thing, her hair was in slight disarray and a thing blue ribbon kept her hair up. Her dress was the same she had the day he fought the whelp but she was still different. Along her waist, there was a belt holding two swords, and a pistol.

"Not very ladylike Lass" he said amused.

She blushed and leaned down. He looked up at her and smiled thinking she was entranced by him.

"Why were they here?" she asked.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Why was the White Pearl here?" she asked.

Jack chuckled.

"It's the Black Pearl lass" he said amused.

"Well whatever, you were familiar with the Black Pearl" she said.

"Well I've heard of it" he said wrapping his hands around the bars.

"Where's their birth?" Will asked.

Both Amour and Jack looked to see him running down the stairs.

"Haven't you heard the stories?" he asked.

They both looked at Jack curiously. He sighed and began his tale.

"Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta" he said " It's an island that can't be found, except by those that know where it already is" he finished smiling.

Amour was surprised as was Will.

"The ship is real enough" Will said.

Jack lied down on his cell disinterested in the conversation.

"Therefore the anchorage must be a real place…where is it?" Will continued becoming impatient.

Jack looked at his nails and hummed.

"Why ask me?" he asked.

"Because you are a bloody pirate" Amour commented.

Jack raised his head and smiled with a glint in his eye.

" And you want to take her by yourself, is that it?" he asked.

"Never" Will replied.

Jack shrugged and laid back down.

"They took Miss Swann" Will said suddenly.

Jack suddenly got up amused.

"Ah, so it is that you found a girl….sorry 'bout that Lass" Jack said turning to Amour.

Amour wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes.

"Well if you are intending to brave all haste to her rescue, and so win fair ladies heart, you will have to do it alone mate" Jack said.

"You're a bastard!" Amour cried out.

"I see no interest for me" Jack said ignoring it. " I'm a pirate lass"

"We….we can get you out of here" Amour said.

Will looked at her surprise.

"Can you love?" Jack said intrigued.

"Are you joking?" Will said at the same time.

Amour nodded determinably.

"And how's that luv, the key's runoff" Jack said.

Amour turned to Will with a smile.

"Didn't you once tell me that you worked here?" Amour said softly.

"Oh no, I built those, but no" Will said shaking his head.

Amour pulled his shirt to face her and whispered "Think of Elizabeth"

"Yes think of dear old Lizzie" Jack called out.

Will sighed and looked around the room.

"These are half pin barrel hinges" Will said tugging at them. He walked away and grabbed some wooden object. "With the right leverage, and proper application of strength …the door will lift free"

Amour moved away as he placed it against the frame. Jack raised his brow.

"What's your name?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Will Turner" Will replied.

Jack sat up.

"That be short for William I imagine" Jack said. "Good strong name….no doubt name from your father right?"

"Yes.." Will said.

"Well Mr. Turner" Jack said getting up. "I changed my mind"

Amour smiled brightly and clapped her hands.

"If you two spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass" Jack said walking near the cell bars. "Do we have an accord?" he said sticking out his hands.

Will looked at him distrustfully, while Amour slipped her hand in his and shook it.

"That we do" she replied.

Will sighed and nodded.

"Agreed" Will said.

"Agreed" Jack repeated. "So get me out of here" He then did a hand movement.

The door unhinged easily and Jack slipped out.

"Let's go, someone heard that" Will said.

"Not without my things" Jack commented.

He slipped on his belt and then his hat and they both rushed out. Amour sighed and followed once again feeling forgotten. As they sneaked out, they reached a bridge. Will suddenly turned making her crash into him. She huffed and pushed herself back.

"What?"she said with her hands on her hips.

"You're staying" He ordered.

Amour glared and stood up straight in her 5'3 height.

"I don't think so, she's my sister so I go" she said.

"No you don't. It's only me and the pirate" Will replied.

"May I have a word in?" Jack asked.

"No!" Both Amour and Will said.

They glared at each other and Will did the unthinkable. He lifted her up making her yelp, and got some dock rope, tying her onto the bridge.

"There" he said and wiped his hands on his pants.

"I hate you William Turner" she hissed.

"Feisty" Jack commented.

"Let's go" Will said and tugged Jack, leaving Amour behind.

They walked ahead and looked out for ships.

"We're stealing a ship?" Will asked.

"Commandeer" Jack corrected. "We will commandeer that ship, nautical terms only" he said pointing at it." Now I have a question….how far are you willing to go for that lass?" Jack asked.

"I'd die for her" Will said not missing a beat.

"Oh good" Jack said smiling.

They both ran off and hid under a ship. Meanwhile Amour was wiggling around still tied against the bridge. Suddenly she saw someone who could be her savior…she smiled brightly with a glint in her eye.

Back with Jack and Will, they slipped the ship to the sea. Since the ship upside down gave them air, they knew that it would help.

"This could either be madness or brilliant" Will said.

" You don't know how often those two ends coincide" Jack said.

Once they reached near the ship, the climbed on the side of it.

"Everyone stay calm" Jack said suddenly."We are taking over the ship"

"Ay amass" Will added.

All the sailors began to laugh and Jack felt embarrassed.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men" The main sailor said. "You'll never make it out of the bay"

Jack smiled.

"Son" He said pointing his pistol "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow savvy?"

**Back on Land…**

"Commodore" a soldier said.

Commodore Norrington looked curiously and took out his telescope. He looked to see one of his men in the safety rafts pointing and yelling.

"They've taken over the ship!" he was yelling. "Sparrow and Turner"

"Rash Turner" Commodore murmured "Too rash…that is without doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen" he mumbled seeing Jack yelling at Will for not pulling the ropes correctly.

**At the ship..**

Will ran towards Jack who was steering.

"Here they come" Will said.

Jack merely let out a smile. As the navy men climbed over to the ship that was commandeered by Sparrow, they had failed to notice that Jack and Will had climbed over to their ship.

"Check ever empty room" Norrington ordered.

But what Will and Jack had failed to notice, was a small frame following them. Norrington froze, as he heard all the connecting rope being cut, the planks falling into the sea. He turned to see his own ship being commandeered. The interceptor was not Jack's and Will's. He saw Jack waving his hat happily.

"Thank you Commodore for getting us ready to make way" Jack yelled. "Would have taken us forever to set sail"

As they set sail, Norrington threw his hat on the floor in a huff.

"Get the guns ready!" Norrington yell.

"We are to bomb our own ship?" his friend commented.

"I would rather see her at the bottom of the ocean, than in the hands of a pirate" Norrington hissed.

"Commodore" another yelled."He's disabled the rudder sir"

Norrington looked down as his partner smiled.

"That has got to be the best pirate I have ever seen" he said amazed.

"So it would seem" Norrington hissed.

**Back at the Interceptor (Jack and Will)**

"I can't believe we did it!" Will said amazed.

"Never doubt me" Jack said proudly.

"Jack…you only agreed to help until after you knew my name. You knew me father didn't you?"Will asked.

Jack sighed and turned around to face him.

"I knew him" he said. "Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner, everyone else just called him Bootstrap, or Bootstrap Bill"

"Bootstrap?" Will repeated.

"Good man" Jack said as he steered the ship "Pirate. I swear you look just like him"

"It's not true" Will said. "He was a merchant sailor. A good respectable man who obeyed the law"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag" Will said.

"My father, was not a pirate" Will said and stuck his sword out.

Jack sighed.

"Put it away son. It's not worth you getting a beating"

Jack smirked and pulled the mass that suddenly pushed Will out to sea.

"Now as long as you are just hanging there, pay attention." Jack began "The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate, and a good man, or you can't. But pirate is in your blood boy so you will have to square with that some day. Another for example, I can let you drown, but I can't bring the ship to Tortuga all by my onesies, savvy?

He smirked and moved the mass back in place.

"Now.. can you sail under the command of a pirate, or can you not?" Jack said handing him his sword.

"I can" a female voice commented.

**End of Chapter 7. I hope you like this one and please remember to review~ Currently working on chapter 8!**


	8. Onward to Sea

_**~Behind the Shadow of a Seemingly Perfect Angel~**_

_**Chapter 8: Onward to Sea**_

**Author's note: Okay so **_**guardianskye**_** had a good point. I agree that I should continue this till at least film two and maybe skip 3 altogether just because I don't want Will trapped at sea. Probably after film two I will do when they go for the fountain of youth. Idk, depends on my free time and if I am creative enough lol. Anyways on with the story!**

Both men turned to see Amour leaning against the Commodore flame. Her smile was bright and taunting.

"How the hell did you get here!" Will said.

She smiled and shrugged.

"Well…" she said.

_**Flashback..**_

"_Eastman!" she cried out. _

_John Eastman was walking along with his troops and turned to see her. He carefully left his troops and walked over looking at her state._

"_Be a dear and untie me love?" she asked sweetly._

_He raised his brow and looked at her up and down._

"_Why should I?" he asked._

"_Well…..your fiancée wouldn't look good being tied her would she?" she said purring._

_Eastman looked confused._

"_Really?" he said sounding pleased._

"_Of course, last night you proved to me you could be a man that I respect and could marry" she said._

_He smiled and quickly untied her._

"_Thank you" she said softly as he placed her onto the ground. _

"_Anything for my fiancée" he said proudly._

_She smiled and on the inside felt bad for lying to him._

"_Now…be a dear and let me see that ship please?" he asked._

_He looked over to see the same ship both Jack and Will were interested in. _

"_S-sure" he said and grabbed her hand lightly. _

_They walked along and she smirked knowing both men were going to take her whether they wanted to or not. Once she got on the ship, she slipped into the cabin while no one was looking. From the window she saw Jack and Will climbing against it. She just waited and bid her time as they took over. What she didn't expect was when the Commodore climbed on the side of the ship._

"_Shit" she hissed and she slipped out. _

_In the rush that the men were , they barely noticed her. Once she saw the Jack and Will begun to get into the Interceptor, she smiled and climbed over the ledge to the plank and climbed over. She was scared to walk over it, but she was more frightened of being left behind. _

_Once they cut down all the ropes, and the planks began to fall, she slipped into Norrington's cabin. _

_**End Flashback..**_

"And that's how I got here" she said finished her story.

Will was slack jawed as Jack chuckled

"You actually let a lad believe you wanted to marry him?" Jack chuckled.

"Jack, we have to go back and leave her" Will said.

Amour cried in protest.

"We could just drop her off in the sea mate" Jack said waving him off.

"Like hell I'm getting off!" she yelped "I got on here and it was hard work"

Will sighed and she frowned.

"Please Will?" she begged. "Lizzie is important to me too"

Will nodded reluctantly and she squeaked hugging them both. Will hugged her back reluctantly and when she turned to hug Jack, she froze at his dirty smile. She reluctantly hugged him, and waited for him to let go. When he didn't she glared and elbowed his side. He grunted and released her earning her a smile.

Will was curious.

"Tortuga?" he asked.

"Tortuga" Jack repeated.

Amour was curious.

"Tortuga" she repeated after the two. She liked the feel of it at the tip of her tongue.

Jack went back to man the ship as Will sat down across from him. Amour in the meanwhile leaned against the rail admiring the sea.

"You know I always wanted to be a pirate" she commented.

"Oh really?" Jack asked curiously.

She nodded with flushed cheeks.

"Oh definitely, that was supposed to be my profession when I grew up" she said

Jack chuckled.

"Women's only profession is to be a mother. That's the second most popular profession" he said.

She glared.

"Chauvinistic pig" she hissed.

He shrugged. Amour turned to Will.

"What do you think Will? What should be a women's role?" she asked innocently.

"What's the first most popular profession?" Will asked clearly avoiding Amour's question. She glared as he smiled sheepishly.

"Prostitution" He said and he began to laugh as he heard Amour gasp.

"That's horrid" she commented. "How can women simply….do that" she said finishing her comments weakly with some hand movements.

"It's fun, lass" Jack shrugged.

She rolled her eyes and her sights set back on the ocean.

"Aren't there any women pirates Mr. Sparrow?" she asked.

Jack looked over at her.

"Aye lass there are a few" he said "Are you interested Miss-aye lass what's yer name?" he asked.

She smiled.

"Well at last you ask" she said. "the name's Amour, Amour Swann" she said. "Lovely to make your acquaintance"

He lifted his hat and half heartedly waved back.

"Aren't ye jealous lass?" he asked suddenly.

"Eh?" was her eloquent response.

"With the boy I mean and your sister and all" Jack said pointing at Will who was daydreaming.

It was her turn to chuckle.

"Oh god no" she said.

He raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Will and Elizabeth are in love" she said smiling with a sincere smile.

"And you luv?" he asked.

"Me? Well I haven't been that lucky" she said

"Neither have I" Jack said not prying in her privacy.

She looked at him with some disbelief.

"The last woman I care for turned out to be his mother" Jack said pointing to Will.

Will looked up to see Amour laughing at an annoyed Jack.

"Elizabeth" He whispered to the wind.

_**Hours later..**_

As they hit shore, Amour was amazed. Tortuga was a wild place that was for sure. Chaos was everywhere and promiscuity was a must, based on what Amour saw. As Jack dropped anchor and as they were exiting, Jack turned around to crash into Amour.

"You can't come luv, you won't like it" Jack said.

Amour pouted.

"Please?" she pleaded.

Jack sighed.

"Fine, but you and Will here, stay close" he said gruffly.

As they walked around, Amour held close to Will's arm. He winced slightly as she had dug her nails in without meaning to. She was visibly scarred at the sights. Women would without a thought lift their skirts letting men under them. Shots were heard all around and the air carried the smell of alcohol.

"Well….what do ya think?" Jack asked them.

"It'll linger" Will said.

"Charming" Amour said without any truth.

"Well you know-" Jack began.

Both men turned hearing Amour yelp. She was red and rubbing her bottom as a leery man pinched her. Jack walked over and took out his pistol.

"Hands off the good savvy?" Jack said.

Amour walked in between them visibly scared. She clung to both their arms as of now.

"You too" Jack said.

"What?" she asked.

"Hands off the goods luv" he said.

She blushed and let go. She lifted her head to see a woman coming towards them with an angry expression. She was astounded at the amount of make up on her face.

"I tell you mate, if every land in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted" Jack said.

He turned and smiled seeing the auburn haired woman.

"Starla" he said walking towards her.

He was suddenly slapped and Amour and Will were surprised.

"Not sure I deserved that" he said to them.

Suddenly a blonde came over. Jack smiled charmingly.

"Giselle!" he said.

"Oh who's she?" she said pointed over to Amour, who waved half heartedly.

He earned himself another slap.

"I may have deserved that" Jack said smiling.

As they walked along Amour wondered why they were headed towards the stables. Jack suddenly got a bucket of water. There, lying among the swine was a man. Suddenly Jack threw water on the man who suddenly jumped up.

"You slack jawed idiot!" he yelled pointing a broken bottle. He then smiled seeing Jack. "Jack…you know better than to wake a man who's sleeping. Tis bad luck" he said

"Ah" Jack said "fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the awaking was the man who bought the sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who woke him"

After some confusion Gibbs nodded.

"Aye" he said getting up.

Suddenly Will threw another bucketful of water on Gibbs.

"Blast I'm already awake!" Gibbs yelled.

Amour jumped and Will smiled.

"That was for the smell" he said.

Jack looked at him and shrugged. The four turned and headed to the bar. Amour looked at the man curiously.

"Mr. Gibbs?"she asked.

He turned to face her.

"Who's asking?" he asked.

She smiled.

"Amour" she said softly.

"Miss Swann?" he asked.

She nodded smiling.

"Well girly what ye doing here in a place like this?" he asked.

"That is business we will discuss later Gibbs" Jack said pulling them along.

As they saw a saloon Jack immediately ducked as a punch went his way. Amour curled into Will frightened at all the fights. He pushed them in and let many on their way.

"Keep a sharp eye" Was all Jack said to Will.

Will was left to keep a stake out as Jack and Gibbs talked. Amour stood next to Will and yelped as soon as Jack pulled her in.

"Sit over there and drink this" Jack said handing her a cup of rum. She huffed and sniffed the cup of rum, wincing at the smell. She went to the corner as Gibbs and Jack whispered to each other at the opposing table.

"What's the nature of this venture you're on?" Gibbs asked Jack.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl" Jack replied.

Gibbs had lifted the cup to his mouth and as soon as Jack finished he was coughing at the statement.

"I know where it's going to be" Jack began "And I'm going to take it"

"Jack…it's a fool's errand" Gibb's said. "You know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl"

Jack leaned in.

"That's why I know what Barbossa's up to." was his retort. "All I need is a crew"

"What I hear tales of Barbossa, he's not a man suffer through, or not one to strike a bargain"

"Well it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then" Jack replied.

"Prove me wrong" Gibbs said. "What makes you think Barbossa's willing to give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage" Jack said.

Both Will's and Amour's ears perked at this. Jack pointed at Will with his head and Gibbs didn't get it. He tried once more and Gibbs shook his head not understanding it.

"The boy?" Gibbs whispered.

Jack nodded discretely.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner" he said. "His only child savvy"

Gibbs finally understood and Amour was left confused. She discretely looked down her bosom to see the coin.

"I see now" Gibbs said looking at Will. "Leverage says you? I think I feel a change in the winds. Aye. I'll find us a crew, bound to be some sailors bounded to this rock as crazy as you"

"One can only hope" Jack said. "Take what you can!"

"Give nothing back!" Gibbs finished.

They slammed their cups together and drank. Amour frowned and got up walking to Will.

"Disgusting place neh?" she asked.

Will nodded.

"Definitely" he said.

"I think Jack was talking about you" she whispered.

"You don't say" he said disinterested.

"I know you heard it too" she said "Bootstrap Bill's son and all. I'm jealous"

He turned to her.

"Why?" he asked.

"Being son of a pirate and all" she replied "That's incredible"

He scoffed.

"My father was a merchant" he replied.

"Well think about it" she began "Why would Jack help you, if he was a merchant. Even if he was lying, why would he still help?"

He looked at her as she walked over to the bar. She sat on the seat smiling brightly.

"What can I help ye with?" an old man sneered.

"Um…..what's sweet?" she asked.

He looked at her and she flushed feeling out of place.

"Gin please" she said.

He nodded and slid the drink down the bar. She looked down at it tentatively.

"Is this clean?" she asked.

He laughed at her comment.

"Ain't nothing clean in Tortuga" he said.

People who heard him cheered as well. She lifted the drink and before she could sip from it, Jack pulled her away from the bar.

"Rule number one in Tortuga: Stay close to Jack, savvy?" he said.

She nodded and let him lead her along.

_**With Elizabeth.**_

Elizabeth was in a room when Ragetti and Pintel entered. She was bored out of her mind and distraught over her fate.

"Captain Barbossa wants you to dine with him" Pintel began "And he wants you to wear this" he said pushing the dress to her.

"Well you may tell the Captain that I am inclined to disinclined to acquiesce to his request" she replied smugly.

"He said you'd said that" he said "And he said if you'd say that, that you'd be dining with the crew and you'll be naked"

Ragetti began to giggle as Pintel held back his chuckles. She pulled the dress and frowned. She waited for them to leave, she began to slip on the dress. As she arrived to the Captain's quarters, she saw all the food there being served.

She sat down and cut a slice disinterested and slipped it in her mouth.

"No need for formalities Ms. Turner" he said. "You must be hungry"

She looked at him and dove into the food gorging as she was indeed starving. He chuckled.

"Now dear…tell me, where is the gold?" he asked.

She looked at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said "You asked for gold and that's what I had"

He gripped the necklace tight and threw it out the window in frustration.

"There's a horrid curse my dear" he began "Any mortal that removes a single coin from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity."

She looked at him and smirked.

"I don't believe in ghost stories anymore" she said.

"Ay, that's exactly what I thought when we were told the tale" he said "So we took them all and sold them and traded them. Wasted them away in food and pleasure in company and then the more we came to realize that the more we gave them away, that drink would not satisfy. Food turned to ash in our mouth and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slick our lust. We are cursed. There is one way we can end out curse, all the scattered pieces must be restored and the blood regained, thanks to you we have the blood to be repaid" he hissed

"Now tell us dearie" he hissed leaned down towards her. "Where is the last piece?"

She got angry and stabbed him with the dinner fork. She began to run away till he held her and pulled the knife out.

"I'm curious" he said "After killing me, what were ye planning to do?" he asked.

She ran out and screamed as she saw skeletons all over the deck. They all continued to work ignoring her screams.

"Too long have I longed for death" Barbossa hissed trapping her. "I feel nothing, not the wind on my face, or the spray of the sea. Nor the feel of one's flesh; you best start believing in ghost stories Miss Turner, you're in one" he said and as he walked in the moonlight, he himself turned to a skeleton.

_**Back at Tortuga..**_

"This is where we're stayin'"Gibbs said.

Both Amour and Will looked at a saloon.

"This isn't proper" Amour whispered. "They….the girls they're-"

"Aye, this be a whorehouse" Jack whispered. "Now get in and get to sleepin'"

She was pushed in and immediately as they entered the men were taken from her all being clung on by women. She shivered as she walked hugging herself frightened.

"Lookin' for a job?" A girl asked.

Amour gasped and shook her head no.

"No thank you, I'm not looking for anything like that" she said softly. "I just came to sleep"

The girl laughed.

"Well I'm not into that service, but Giselle over there is" the girl said pushing Amour towards Giselle.

To Amour it seemed Giselle had long forgotten her grudge towards Jack. She was on Jack's lap kissing his neck like no tomorrow.

"Um….Mr. Sparrow?" she asked.

"Captain Sparrow luv, or Jack" he said absentmindedly "What do ye need?"

"Where are we sleeping?" she asked.

"Well…Gibbs is going to sleep with Stella" he said pointing to Gibbs entering a room with a whore.

"Will, well maybe he might be staying with Bea" he said pointing to a nervous Will trying to pry himself away from her.

"As for myself, Giselle's bed seems nice right now" he said and she giggled. "Or, if ye are offering.." he said smirking.

She blushed and glared.

"No! I just am tired and need a room" she said softly.

He sighed and pushed the girls away.

"Come 'ere" he said pulling her towards the rooms. "Ye be staying here"

She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, but she changed her mind and patted his hand.

"Thank you Captain" she said softly and slid into the room leaving a confused Jack behind.

As he stood there wondering what had happened, Giselle came over and wrapped her arms around him. His thoughts were then long forgotten, for in the arms of a woman, every little trouble disappears.

_**Morning…**_

Amour had managed to sleep sleeping over the covers too scared to touch anything below the covers. She was then woken up with hard knocking. She jumped up and walked towards the door. She had seem to forgotten she was left only in her bloomers and corset. Her dress was the only clothing article she had and she was damned if she was going to dirty it.

"Luv open the door" Jack said.

She walked over and opened it rubbing her eyes.

"Are we leaving now?" she asked.

Jack was amazed with himself how he didn't even look at her, after a night with Giselle, his libido was in control.

"Lovely sleeping garments love, but let's get you ready" he said.

She blushed and slapped his cheek, closing the door to get ready. He merely rubbed his cheek and shook his head.

"When I look I get hit, and the one time I don't look I still get hit. Aye, Gibbs is right, women are confusin'" He mumbled.

She walked out a few minutes later and he could not help but smile. Her hair was tied in a tight bun; no longer did he see her wild wavy hair down. The hairstyle, plus the dress made her stand out like the sore thumb in the whorehouse.

"Let's go" Gibbs said.

She walked over to Will who looked dead tired.

"What's wrong Will?" she said softly.

"I barely managed to sleep" He mumbled. "That woman wouldn't leave me alone and I slept about three hours"

She patted his shoulder and he gave a half hearted smile. Jack observed the two and turned to Gibbs.

"Young love" he mumbled in slight disgust.

Gibbs chuckled.

"That ain't no love Jack" he said amused "I saw the girl grow up. Her eyes were always on that Commodore Norrington and Turner's eyes were always on the elder Swann."

Jack looked intrigued.

"Wasn't that Norrington, to marry that Swann girl?" he asked.

Gibbs shook his head.

"That I don't know, but what I do know is, if she was marrying Norrington there would be no reason for her to be here."

Gibbs finished the statement and walked away leaving Jack to his own thoughts.

"Come now Captain" he said "Feast your eyes Captain, all are faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt and crazy to boot"

Jack walked along, staring slightly at the dwarf one. Will and Amour stayed back observing them all.

"So this is your able bodied crew?" Will asked.

Jack didn't reply but landed in front of a man with a parrot.

"You sailor" he said

"Cotton sir" Gibbs interjected.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders to stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death" Jack asked. Mr Cotton looked away "Mr. Cotton! Answer me"

Gibbs interjected.

"He's a mute sir" Gibbs said. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the pirate to talk for him"

Jack was disgusted as Mr. Cotton opened his mouth showing him his missing tongue. Jack then turned to the parrot.

"Mr. Cotton's parrot" he said "Same question"

"Rawk, ready to sail" the parrot said.

Gibbs interjected "Mostly we figured out that means yes"

"Of course it does" Jack said and continued down the line.

Amour covered her mouth and held in her laughter. Jack turned to the pair and raised his brow.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

"Well you proved them mad" Will said.

"And what's the benefit for us" one said.

Amour's eyes lightened hearing the voice of a woman. Jack tilted his head and walked towards the end of the line. He tugged the hat from the soldier to show a beautiful woman.

"Ana Maria" he said smiling.

She glared and slapped him.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one Jack?" Will asked.

"No that one I deserved" Jack said and Ana Maria nodded with a smile.

"You stole my boat!" Ana Maria yelled.

"Actually-" He began but she once again slapped him.

Amour winced as did Will.

"Borrowed "he said "I borrowed your ship without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back"

"But you didn't!" she replied angrily

"You'll get another one!" he said smiling.

"I will" she threatened.

"A better one!" Amour said smiling and sliding in front of Jack.

"A better one!" Jack said from behind her, with no intention of moving Amour away.

"That one!" Will said pointing to the Interceptor.

"That one!" he hissed angrily to Will.

Jack looked down and Amour nodded quickly. He sighed.

"Aye that one" he repeated. "What say you?"

"Aye!" they all cheered.

They all headed towards the ship.

"No, no, no" Gibbs said. "It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard sir"

Amour tilted her head.

"Gibbs, I'm a woman" she said.

Gibbs was stumped.

"It'd be far worse not to" Jack replied.

They all got aboard and Amour had a bright smile on. She leaned towards the railings as everyone began their work.

"Why so excited?" Jack asked from behind.

She smiled and turned around.

"I'm on a pirate ship" she said softly. "I've always dreamed to be one too!"

He chuckled and patted her shoulder.

"You aren't a pirate lass" he said. "you are merely a lass on me ship"

"Oh? Well how can I be a pirate?" she asked.

He merely chuckled and walked away. She frowned and looked down at her clothing.

"I can help you with that" she heard.

She looked up to see Ana Maria smirking.

"Come girlie, I'll help ye" she said wrapping her arm around Amour's waist. "Slowly but surely you'll fit in here"

_**End of Chapter 8 Hoped you liked it. n.n Oh! I forgot to say, no one knows she is the keeper of the medallion. Barbossa thinks he has the Turner blood and only needs the coin, but he is missing both, for they are on Jack's ship. Review~ **_


	9. Changes

**~Behind the Shadow of a Seemingly Perfect Angel~**

**Chapter: 9 **

**Author's Note: **_**I'd like to thank the people who added the story on alerts and faved the story too. Thought I would love reviews *cough* hint *cough* n.n Oh! Also I know they write her as Anamaria, but honestly I'm Spanish and it's two first names and I will write it at my whim. Anyways onward with the story.**_

Amour thought many things when the word pirate came to mind. Fiendish, violent, crude, rude, dangerous, yet her mind never brought on the word friendly. That is the first thing she thought of when Ana Maria took her under her wing.

Ana Maria was not what Amour thought of pirate. She was beautiful, long hair, tanned skin, tall, but her eyes were the most intriguing to Amour. Amour herself had met many people in her life, but Ana Maria was slightly different. Out of all the eyes that she had seen, Ana Maria showed true passion and determination, something that Amour could not help but admire.

"Come on hurry" Ana Maria said to her tugging her along.

"Right right" Amour said softly.

She was lead below deck and then was into one of the rooms. She looked around and could not help but look at the wood work.

"This will be our cabin" Ana Maria said.

Amour looked at her surprised.

"We?" She asked.

"Well, Gibbs suggested that we stay together since we are of the same gender" Ana Maria said shrugging.

Amour raised her eyebrow questionably and Ana Maria smirked.

"Alright girl, he really said 'It be smarter to keep two bad luck bringers in the same sleeping chambers'" Ana Maria replied.

Amour could not help but let out a smile and laugh knowing that seemed more like Gibbs. Ana Maria smirked and turned around facing her back to Amour and began to tug out clothing out of her bag. Amour then sat down on the little cot, wondering what she was doing.

"Miss Ana Maria?" Amour called out.

Ana Maria turned and looked at her amused.

"Girlie, if you'd like to be a pirate one day, stop being so damn polite" she said amused.

Amour sighed.

"But anyways girlie, what do ye want?" she asked. "And call me Ana or Ana Maria"

"I was curious" she said softly "How do you know Jack, Ana?"

Ana huffed, and sat on the cot next to Amour.

"This happened ten years ago ye see?" she asked. "Ten years ago, I had a fishing ship called Jolly Mon. It was a simple dory, and I was a young woman around your age." She said smiling and nudging her making Amour smile. "And I had gotten it working years to earn it and one day while I was fishing in the island of Dominica and when I turned my back on me Jolly, it was gone. All I remember seeing was Jack's face faking guilt as he waved his hat departing off the island."

Amour scrunched her nose and thought that Ana Maria had a reason to be angry.

"You still remember it?" Amour asked softly.

"Well of course!" she said "It was me first ship and after that I went through economic hard times" she replied.

Amour looked at her curiously.

"And yet you became a pirate yourself?" she commented.

"Well of course, sometimes you have to do hard things to get live lass. I would never demean myself like other girls and work as a whore, but I thought it wouldn't be that bad to work as a swabie, and I've moved up the rankings"

Amour hummed.

"What did you bring me here Ana? Just to show me the room?" she asked.

Ana snapped her fingers.

"Ye wanted to help on deck right?" she asked.

Amour nodded excitedly.

"Well then you can't wear that dress" she commented amused. "Here try these on"

Amour lifted the clothing and looked to see some breeches that were dark royal blue. She looked surprised and outraged slightly.

"They are dark blue!" she said surprised.

"So?" Ana Maria said confused.

"Well these are colors of the royal and upper class people!" she said surprised.

"Haven't you ever worn these colors?" Ana asked.

Amour shook her head.

"No matter how wealthy we are in Port Royal, that color is above our social class" she explained "We aren't as wealthy as people may think" she added.

Ana chuckled.

"Well, try them on, ain't no harm" she said.

Amour looked at her and waited for her to leave so she could disrobe.

"Oh come now need help?" she asked sarcastically at Amour.

Amour blushed and she slipped off her dress leaving her in her corset and bloomers. Ana Maria tried not to laugh at her embarrassment seeing a pair of pistols strapped on her thighs.

'_If she really wants to be a pirate her modesty just has to go'_ she thought.

Amour slipped on the breeches and she held them up. She frowned at how her hips were showing clearly, making her uncomfortable. Ana Maria walked over and wrapped a sash around her hips to keep it in place like hers.

"Ye need to keep your shoes, I don't have another pair of boots, we can find that later" she said.

Amour shrugged liking her slippers.

"Here" Ana said throwing her a shirt. As the shirt fell to the ground, Amour bent down to pick it up. Suddenly, there was a clang, making both Amour and Ana Maria freeze. They both looked down and Amour saw that the coin had slipped from her bosom.

"What is tha-"Ana began.

"Nothing!" Amour said lifting it and holding it close.

"Let me see it lass" she ordered.

Amour froze and pushed her hand forward letting her grab the coin.

"An Aztec coin, eh?" She talked aloud. "Where did ye get it?" she asked.

"Found it" Amour replied and grabbed it from Ana's grasp.

"Oh? Well, why haven't you sold it?" she asked.

"It has sentimental value" she said softly.

"Sentimental value? Do tell," Ana asked.

Amour sighed and sat down on the cot.

"My sister Elizabeth and I had found Will floating in the sea." she began.

"The Turner boy here on the ship?" she asked.

Amour nodded.

"Well when we lifted him out of the sea with help. I saw that there was a coin on his hand and he was gripping it tight. I could not help myself and slipped the coin off his hands and I took it. I've kept this coin with me for eight years" she said.

"And why is it important now? What do you love the boy?" she asked.

Amour shook her head.

"I think this is the reason they took Elizabeth. You see….these two pirates kept talking to Elizabeth telling them the coin called to them and lead them to the room. What they had failed to notice was that I was there too. They took her thinking that she held the coin, when it was in fact me. I should have been kidnapped to help them with whatever they wanted and not her"

Ana Maria patted her leg.

"Calm yourself down will ye lass" she said "Things happen for a reason, that what I've learned. Now I'll keep your secret, only because ye need help"

Amour smiled brightly but huffed once Ana pushed the shirt over her.

"Now slip on the damn shirt and put on yet vest !" she ordered.

Amour sighed and slipped on the shirt that clearly Ana had stolen. It was a man's shirt, a large , very large man. It looked like a dress and Amour glared.

"No this is ridiculous!" Amour hissed "It's too long and too wide"

They girls began to argue when the door opened suddenly. They both turned to see Jack looking at them with a raised brow.

"What are ye doing?" he asked.

His eyes looked over to see Amour being swallowed up by the shirt and he smothered some chuckles with a cough. That had earned him a glare from both women and he tapped his boot.

"Now what keeps ye in here Ana Maria, I hired ye for working not for chatting up this girl and making her look like some jester" he said

"She wants to help on the ship, but you knew she can't in what she was dressed in before. I thought she could have mopped the deck!" Ana hissed back.

Jack wasn't affected.

"I give the tasks to me crew savvy? And I say that you go mop the deck like I had asked half an hour ago. And you!" he said pointing to Amour. "Follow me" he said.

Ana Maria hissed and walked out muttering her hate for Jack. Amour on the other hand wished for anything to make her disappear. There she was looking like a damn fool in front of Jack.

"Come we will not walk over the deck to lessen your embarrassment lass" he said and walked out expecting her to follow.

Amour ran after him trying to catch up, she wasn't used to wearing breeches and it made her uncomfortable.

"Come in" he said and pushed her into his cabin. She looked around seeing that thought they had had the ship only a day, it was already a mess and he had made himself at home at the Commodore's former office.

"Ye wanted to help?" he asked.

She nodded meekly.

"Here" he said throwing her a dress.

She looked down and frowned at the cut and the color.

"I got this from Giselle, thinking it might help ye" he said.

She looked up at him and glared.

"Are you saying Jack-" she began

"Captain Jack" he corrected.

"_Captain_ Jack that you have handed me a whore's dress?" she hissed.

He shrugged.

"A dress is a dress no?" he asked.

Her hand formed fists and she glared, her cheeks becoming red in anger.

"Make this clear Captain, I am no whore and I refuse to wear whore's clothing!" she yelled.

He chuckled and tugged the dress from her.

"Rather wear that?" he asked looking at her up and down. She looked ridiculous.

"Yes I would, I know that this clothing is cleaner than those rags"

Jack shrugged.

"Here" he said throwing her a shirt

"The Commodore had some spare clothing, maybe that will fit" he said and walked out of the room giving her privacy.

Amour held the shirt close and closed her eyes hugging the shirt to herself. It smelled like him as well.

"James" she whispered.

She still loved him that was no doubt, but the environment made it easier to forget. She thought perhaps she would always love the man, but she preferred being away from him.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder" she said to herself.

'_Will you miss me as much as I miss you?' _she thought.

She shook her head and slipped off the old shirt Ana had given her. She then slipped on his shirt buttoning it up quickly. She smiled as it was a better fit, still loose on her frame but it was different . Her body was very different than his. His thin rail frame was different than her curvy womanly figure. She opened the cabinet to see vests that belonged to him and she smiled slipping on one of his navy colored vests.

She smiled and let her hair down. She did as Ana Maria had reminded her and she lifted her hair in a tight bun. She slipped the coin back in her corset and she sat down on the bed waiting for some orders. Jack came in a few hours later and he smirked.

"Well don't you look like a pirate lass" he teased "Or rather, a navy men with those clothes. What? Don't want to wear the Commodore's breeches?" he asked.

Amour flushed at the insult and glared.

"What's my job Captain?" she asked ignoring his jibe at her expense.

"Clean this room, make it less…Norrington" he said walking out. "Oh and then you go down and help with the cooking."

He left and she gritted her teeth seeing him be so uncaring and nonchalant about everything. She walked around the cabin seeing all his little trinkets. She smiled seeing the bottle of ink, reminding her of how many times he smelled like ink. Sometimes he would embrace her to please her father, and she remembered how she leaned against him taking in the smell of what she deemed "manly".

She shook her head cheeks red from her thoughts. She chastised herself and began to clean the cabin. She lifted around seven empty rum bottles, wrinkling her nose at the smell. She was so annoyed at his pig like environment.

Suddenly without warning she was thrown to the side of the boat. She yelped as the boat began to rock like crazy. She held on to the sides and warily walked towards the door. As she slipped the door opened water entered the room. She jumped feeling the cold water hitting her and she walked down the hallway. She tripped many times not used to having her sea legs.

As she reached the deck she saw that the Interceptor had been caught inside a storm. Amour clung to the doorframe. Thunder boomed all around and lightning was the only thing that lighted up the sky. She wondered what was wrong considering hours ago the sky was a bright blue.

She saw many pirates clinging to the ropes barely managing to hang on. While everyone was manning the sails and the rudder her eyes went to Jack who was managing the wheel, while staring at a compass. She could not help but feel he was an idiot for not caring more about his crew and less about a stupid compass.

"Jack!" she yelled out.

Suddenly a wave crashed to the side of the boat and water rushed in, pushing her towards the other side of the boat. She gasped tasting the salty sea water and coughed hating the thought of swallowing it. She was suddenly pulled up by a strong pair of arms. She looked up through her lashes, still wet with salt water to see a soaked Will holding her. They were both gasping at the force that they were pushed in.

She was tugged along by Will who reached Gibbs, who he too was soaking wet. He grabbed a rope and began to pull it trying to get the ship through the storm.

Amour swayed over to Ana Maria, and helped her tug the rope. She helped her tie the rope and leaned against it panting. Ana Maria looked at her and smiled impressed with her help even though it was simple.

'_Well that was more than I expected from the pampered princess '_Ana Maria thought.

Meanwhile Will was talking to Gibbs.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find, with a compass that doesn't work?" Will yelled.

"Aye the compass doesn't point north, but we're not trying to find north are we?" Gibbs yelled back his reply.

Gibbs left Will to man the ropes while he walked up to Jack, almost falling many times. He finally reached Jack and yelled out.

" We should drop anchor sir!" Gibbs yelled.

" She can hold a bit longer!" Jack yelled back.

It seemed stormed trilled Jack, giving him an adrenaline rush. He smiled devilishly, making Gibbs realize something more was up. He seemed determined and turned the wheel .

"What's in your head, that's put you in a fine mood Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"We're catching up!" Jack hissed smirking.

Amour looked up from the deck where she and Ana Maria were using buckets to throw out the extra water. As lightning struck, she saw Jack's face smiling brightly showing his determination. She had never seen a man so alive before, feeling the thrill of the sea.

'_Not even James..'_ she thought.

She shook her head of the thoughts only to find Ana Maria smirking. Ana leaned forward and whispered.

"Be careful of those eyes of yours. They might give people the wrong idea" she said fairly loudly.

Amour turned red and glared at her now too chummy friend. She nudged Ana Maria and they leaned against the rope as once again another wave hit the ship.

"I am starting to hate the ship" Amour muttered spitting out more salt water.

_**With Elizabeth…**_

Elizabeth laid against the windows of the ship. She was so cold and her breath was fogging up the window. She wiped the window scared of where they were going. She saw the mist growing and then the door opened. She turned to see Pintel, Ragetti, and two other pirates walking in.

"Time to go Poppet" Pintel hissed.

She was pulled up to the deck and she was forced to slip on a red dress. It had big poofy sleeves and she glared as they tied up her hands. Elizabeth glared as they pushed her into the rafts as they entered a dark cave. She looked down thinking about how would she be able to get out of this situation.

'_What do they want with me? I have no coin, I'm not the right person..'_ she thought.

_**Back with the crew..**_

They had finally gone through the storm. The crewmen were around the deck cleaning the mess the sea had left them. All of them had acted as if nothing had just happened while Amour was just in shock.

"Ye alright there lass?" A voice said to her.

She turned to see Jack looking down at her.

"That was crazy" she whispered.

He merely shrugged.

"It's the sea luv, it's a beauty, but it can be vicious…like a woman" he said.

Amour cracked a smile at his comment.

"Ah, there ye be smiling" he said and nudged her shoulder.

She smiled and got up, twisting the bottom of her shirt, letting the water run out. She shivered seeing that a fog had taken over. She looked at Jack who had his hand out. She took it out of politeness and saw him leading her towards the edge.

She saw what the entire crewmen had stopped to look out. Many ships wrecked along the sea, was the first thing she saw. She had turned to see that Jack had return to steer the ship. She shrugged and leaned against the rail next to Gibbs who was in a conversation with Will.

She had looked up to see Cotton's pirate on the mass squawking.

"Dead men tell no lies" he squawked.

Amour shivered and turned to Gibbs.

"Puts a shill in the bones how many sailors have been claimed by this passage" Gibbs told Will.

Amour frowned and said a small prayer in their honor. Amour had leaned over the rail to see hammerhead sharks swimming on the side of the boat. The masses of the shipwrecked boats, were near theirs. Amour got scared and walked out of the side and headed towards Jack.

She climbed the stairs and smiled softly. He had his back facing hers and was staring intently at the compass.

"I heard it was broken" she commented.

Jack stared at it for a few seconds and closed the compass quickly turning to face her. He smiled a forced smiled and walked around her.

"Being nosy are ye?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Well Will said that it doesn't work, I mean it doesn't even point north!" she said

"Never question the Jacky" he said pointing to himself.

As Jack and Amour small talked, Will continued to talk to Gibbs.

"How is it that Jack got that compass?" Will asked Gibbs.

Gibbs was busy tying the ropes.

"Not a lot is known about Jack Sparrow, before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to find the treasure of Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him when he was Captain of the Black Pearl." Gibbs said.

Will looked at Gibbs sharply.

" What?" he asked. "He had failed to mention that"

"Well things stay close to the vest now, a hard learn lesson it was. See three days out in adventure, his mate comes to him and says everything's in equal share, that should be the location or two, so Jack gives up the bearings " Gibbs began.

"That night, there was a mutiny, they marooned Jack on an island and left Jack to die, but not before he got mad with hate." Gibbs finished.

"Ah, so that's story is the reason for the" Will said and began to make an impersonation of Jack.

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Madness has got nothing to do with that" Gibbs said "Now Will, a pirate's maroon is given a pistol with one shot, one shot!" Gibbs said holding out his index finger "Now that won't do good with hunting now will it, nor to be rescued. After three weeks he was starving mad and dying of thirst, and that pistol starts to look real friendly, but Jack he escaped that island and he still has that one shot, only he won't use it unless on one man, his mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa" Will said.

What they had failed to notice was that Amour and Jack had begun to walk towards them. They had begun to overhear their conversation. From what Amour had managed to hear, Barbossa was a man to truly be hated. He had first betrayed Jack, and more importantly he had taken her sister. She gripped the front of her shirt, feeling the medallion pulse as they were nearing there location.

" Ay" Gibbs replied.

"How did Jack get off the island?" he asked.

"I'll tell you, he waded out to the shallows, and he waited there three days and three nights all matters of sea creatures acclimated to his presence and on the fourth morning he roped himself a couple of sea turtles , thrust them together and made a raft. " Gibbs explained.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will repeated.

"Ay sea turtles " Gibbs replied.

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked.

Gibbs didn't know how to answer that and Will looked smug. Gibbs suddenly turned to his left to see Jack standing there with Amour next to him.

"Human hair" Jack said "from my back"

Amour made a face of disgust. Jack shrugged.

"Let go of the anchor!" Jack yelled.

"Aye Captain!" his crewmen said.

"We are to come ashore" Jack said.

"Captain"Gibbs said following him "What if the worse should happen?"

"Stick to the code" he said.

Amour followed the men till Jack grabbed her elbow pulling her back.

"You be stayin'. The only lass going would be Ana Maria" Jack said.

Amour frowned feeling the coin pulse more against her chest. It had begun to copy her heart's beat. She lifted her hand to her chest and winced slightly.

"Trust me, I need to be there too" she whispered closing her eyes.

Jack saw her swaying and held her close.

"Ye alright lass?" he asked.

"Yes, but I must head to shore with you" she said staring at him intently.

He sighed and nodded.

"But take something to defend yourself eh? I don't want to be distracted, here" he said handing her a sword. She shook her head.

"I have everything I need" she said showing him her belt.

There was her now dried pistols that Ana Maria had helped clean, and Norrington's sword.

"Come then" he said shrugging.

As her feet touched the land, she felt herself sway. She was not used to being on a ship for long periods of time. She felt compelled to walk into the caves. They were close to Elizabeth, and both Will and Amour were ready for an onslaught of blood.

_**End of chapter 9**_

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry it isn't as good as the other chapters, the start was iffy. X.X Oh well but they reached Isla de la Muerta. Now…I would like to explain my idea. In my idea, the Aztec coin pulses when they reach the treasure. The coin pulses to it's companions. Review? **_


	10. No Better Than a Pirate

_Author's Note: Okay, so I didn't expect to write another chapter so soon, but I am going out of the country soon for summer fun, and I thought why not move the story ahead faster than I am used to so I can go there without feeling slightly guilty for leaving it there lol. Anyways I'd like to thank people for favoring the story and putting it on story alert. Totally flattered about being added as a fave author too. *whore* Anyways . Onward with the story and review! :O …please n.~_

_**~Behind the Shadow of a Seemingly Perfect Angel~**_

_**Chapter 10: No Better Than a Pirate **_

Elizabeth was beyond frightened, but with the men around her, she would definitely not show it. She was defiant, and glared and hissed at the men who tugged her along the slim caves. Then men did not disguise their joy at being reunited with the cave. As she entered the clearing, she saw a huge amount of gold. She was left breathless at the amount of riches bound to the cave.

Her eyes lead her to the treasure box in the center. A isolated rock within the cave clearing held the Aztec coins that many had searched for. She saw many men walked towards that direction and throwing bucketfuls of gold: gold plates, gold cups and onward.

As she stared at the scene she was pushed by a random pirate.

"Move" she grumbled.

"Ten years of hoarding crap" Pintel mumbled.

"Now we finally get to spend it" Ragetti giggled his reply.

"Once we acquit the curse we'll be rich men" Pintel said.

Ragetti smiled and opened an umbrella .

"And you can buy a eye that actually fits and made of glass" Pintel said smiling at Ragetti.

"This one does actually splinter and it's terrible" Ragetti replied rubbing his eye.

"Stop rubbing it" Pintel cooed.

_**Meanwhile**_

Amour shivered as she was in the little dinghy holding the gas lamp as Will rowed the boat with Jack. She looked around and jumped back seeing a skeleton of a man stabbed in the back. She felt a hand holding the pole that held the gas lamp. She turned to see Jack glaring at her.

"Concentrate" he hissed.

She nodded and took in a shaky breath.

"Jack…what code is to keep if the worst is to happen?" Will asked.

"Pirate's code" Jack said "Any man who falls behind is left behind"

"No heroes among thieves eh?" Will muttered.

"You know for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one" Jack commented. " You sprung a man from jail. Commandeered a ship with a fleet , sailed with a buccaneer crew out to Tortuga , and you're completely obsessed with treasure"

Amour looked down seeing the water sparkling with golden coins. She hid the smile hearing Jack's comment of Will. She then grunted as the ship hit the rocks. She got up and rubbed her tailbone and followed the men.

"That's not true" Will grumbled "I'm not obsessed with treasure"

Amour shut the lamp off and followed Will and Jack who were walking up a little slope. She saw light entering at the end and Jack had stopped to look up.

"Now all treasure is gold mate" Jack whispered.

"Gentlemen the time has come!" They heard from below them.

She walked behind the two men and looked down at the people.

"Our Torment is near an end!" Barbossa yelled out.

Amour, Jack, and Will saw Barbossa's crew looking towards the big treasure. Barbossa was standing over a tied Elizabeth who was wearing a bright red dress. Amour put her hand on her bosom were the coin pulsed faster, seeing the box holding the sister coins.

"For ten years we have tested and tried …punished we were!" Barbossa yelled at his men as they cheered. Barbossa then kicked the treasure cover to reveal over coins.

"Jack" Amour whispered.

He looked down at her and glared for talking.

"What?" he hissed.

"There's something you need to know" she whispered tugging his robes.

He raised his brow.

"It's not the time lass" he whispered back.

She glared and pulled the sailor shirt down, and slipped her hand in her corset. Will and Jack turned from seeing Elizabeth, to staring at Amour slipping her hand in her corset.

"It's not the time lass" Jack whispered.

She glared and tugged her hand out to pull out the gold coin. Jack looked at her surprised while Will was confused.

"They took her by accident" She said softly looking down at the coin.

The little coin had brought so much trouble for everyone. Her eyes fogged over remembering her Nana Celeste.

_**Flashback..**_

_Amour pulled back from Celeste and stuck out her left hand and looked at it. Celeste hummed softly and she lifted her aged finger to inspect the lines on Amour's hand._

_"What do you see Nana?"she asked._

_"Oh child, lot's to come dear" Celeste said softly. Her tone showed some surprise and sympathy._

_"What do you mean?" she asked._

_"Life will not always be kind to you" she said softly. "Heartbreak has just occurred, but it's only the beginning"_

_Amour paled slightly at the comments._

_"Gold will be the cause of conflict in your life" she began "A man of deceit will change your environment will cause a metamorphosis as well…oh baby" Celeste was left breathless. "So much misunderstandings and …"_

_Amour waited expectantly._

_"And? "she continued._

_"….and death" Celeste concluded._

_**End Flashback..**_

"Death" Amour repeated.

Both men turned back to the scene hearing Barbossa talk.

" Here it is" Barbossa repeated "the accursed treasure of Cortez. We have almost every last piece"

"I have to go there" Amour whispered.

She began to go down the slope , trying to run towards the clearing. She then was tugged back by two pairs of hands, those belonging to Jack and Will.

"Will you shush you incessant talking lass" Jack grumbled.

Amour wiggled from their grip, knowing that if they didn't stop this.

"We have one of the last remaining pieces" they heard from Barbossa.

Will turned to see him pointing at Elizabeth. He let go of Amour, causing Jack to lose balance. Amour hit the side of the rock, letting some gold run down to the ground. They had failed to notice the Capuchin monkey that had noticed them.

"You wait" Jack hissed at both of them.

Jack let go of Amour and threw her to Will and began to walk down the slope going to stop this.

"When will that be?" Will whispered. "When it be the greatest profit to you?"

Will let Amour go on the ground making her glare at the pair. He had followed Jack angrily and Jack suddenly turned to face him.

" May I ask you something?" Jack asked Will. "Have I ever given you a reason, for not to trust me?" Jack smiled "Do us a favor, I know that's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid" he said.

He turned to walk away, but stopped looking back at the pair. Will glaring at Amour on the ground.

"That goes for you too lass" he said.

By the time Jack had reached the bottom of the cave towards the clearing, Barbossa had Elizabeth facing the treasure and was lifting a primitive knife.

"Cut, cut, cut, cut" The crew men chanted.

Jack had not noticed Will coming towards him. He was hit on the back of his head and was left unconscious.

"Sorry Jack" Will said to him.

Amour had followed him and got on the ground next to Jack, lifting his head to her lap.

"Are you bleeding mad?" she hissed at Will "He gave us orders, don't do anything stupid!"

"I won't be his leverage" Will said and threw the paddle on the ground.

Many wondered what was going on.

"You see men, we have had a little confusion among us" Barbossa began "These two" pointing at Pintel and Ragetti, "Did not bring the person with the medallion and we thought it was a Turner-"

He then turned to face Elizabeth.

"What was yer father's name?" He asked.

She didn't answer.

"Was your father William Turner or not?" he hissed

"No!" she yelled.

"You brought the wrong one!" Barbossa yelled and hit Elizabeth making her roll down and hit the ground.

Amour looked and knew that it could cause the death of Elizabeth. She looked down and saw Jack reigning consciousness. She knew there was not much she could do, she followed Jack's orders and stayed with him.

"You brought us this misfortune!" one men yelled at Barbossa.

"If it were not for you we would have never been hit with this curse!" Another yelled.

"Whoever wants to fight me come and get it" Barbossa yelled pulling out his sword.

Meanwhile, He slid into the water and went towards Elizabeth covering her mouth when she was about to scream. He had pulled her towards him, letting her hit the water. He swam her slowly to the shore and ran with Elizabeth towards the hidden cove.

"I say we cut her throat and spill her blood just to make sure" another commented.

All the others cheered and when Barbossa turned to see where he had thrown Elizabeth, to find her missing. He turned to see his Capuchin monkey screeching and pointing towards the cave.

Will had run with Elizabeth forgetting about Jack and Amour. Amour meanwhile had tugged Jack back up the alcove as the other pirates had run and chased after the pair. She hated both of them at the moment for they had abandoned her and Jack.

"Traitors" she mumbled.

As she pulled her hair back from her face she had failed to notice that Jack had gotten up. He began to walk around holding the paddle, swaying side to side as if he was intoxicated. Her eyes widened and she began to follow him as he walked around, walking straight to the men.

"You" Ragetti said pointing to Jack.

Amour hid behind the shadows frightened with recognizing the voice.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Pintel yelled at Jack.

"Am I not?" Jack asked and began to pat his chest.

He turned and began to walk back to Amour. She squeaked as she felt a hand tighten a grip on her wrist. They pulled her to them and looked down at him.

"Look he brought a little boy with him" One murmured sniffing her.

She shivered and thanks Ana Maria for lending her, her hat. They had their guns pointed to Jack on both directions.

"Parer" Jack slurred and huffed. "perar" he tried again.

"Parley!" Amour yelled.

"That's the one!" Jack said happily "Parley!"

"Damn it!"Pintel yelled " I damn whoever thought of it"

Jack leaned towards him.

"The French" he said smiling

_**Meanwhile..**_

Will and Elizabeth reached the boat and Elizabeth was panting. She reached the deck and looked at the pirates. She tensed up.

"More Pirates" she hissed.

Gibbs stepped forward.

"Welcome aboard Miss Elizabeth" he said.

"Mr. Gibbs?" she questioned.

Gibbs turned to see Will.

"Where be Jack?" Gibbs asked.

Elizabeth turned to see Will incredulously.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Fell behind" Will muttered and pull Elizabeth forward.

Ana Maria pushed through the men and walked to intercept Will and Elizabeth. She pulled Will to the side and glared at him.

"And where be Amour?" Ana Maria said in a tight voice.

Will froze.

"She….oh god" Will said ashamed of himself.

"You left her behind!" Ana Maria hissed "you knew she wasn't supposed to be left behind, she ain't even a pirate. Oh you all knew she might have not survived without aid!"

Will shifted awkwardly.

"We have to go back" Ana whispered to herself.

Gibbs sighed and looked at Isla de Muerta.

"Keep to the code" he said with regret.

"Code?" Elizabeth repeated. "What is the code?"

"Any man who falls behind is left behind" Will said quoting Jack.

Ana Maria lifted a hand to her chest. She knew it was the rule.

"Weigh the anchor!" she yelled. "Hoist the sails"

The crewmen ran around getting the ship ready to sail.

Will had done many things but this was the worst thing he had ever done. He looked at Isla de Muerta as it got smaller and smaller from his view. Not but a few days ago had she turned seventeen and now she was more than likely dead.

_**Flashback..**_

_"Isn't your birthday tomorrow?" he said with a smile. "It's your present"_

_She could not help but smile at his sweetness._

_"Thank you" she replied taking the box with care._

_"Open it, will you?" he said._

_She opened to see a blue pearl necklace. It was tiny and she looked up at him surprised. He looked at her shyly and smiled sheepishly._

_"Well blue…it's your favorite color" he began "It's from Abalone…and I got paid with one of these . Thought you would like this"_

_She smiled and got up. Walking towards him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him for a tight hug. He chuckled and held her knowing she was grateful. She pulled back and smiled looked up at him as he felt slightly better._

_**End Flashback..**_

Will gripped the side of the boat and shifted his place while Elizabeth lay against him. He had not only kept something from Elizabeth, but he had left behind a girl who was as loyal to him as he was to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked at him and smiled tugging the side of this shirt. He looked at her and she got on the tips of her toes kissing his cheek. He forced a smile as her eyes showed nothing but being thankful. He had done the deed and been no better than a pirate.

_**End of Chapter 10 **_

_**Author's note: Okay I know I made Will do a boo boo, I am actually angry at him lmao. Oh well, I had this scene where Amour had jumped in and given them the coin trying to sacrifice herself, but I was like what the hell, this is way too aggressive for her. So I deleted that scene. Oh! By the way, they still think that Amour is a boy, yeah well boy clothing helps her conceal her figure. Review~! **_


	11. Captured

_**Author's Note**__: Okay so I got good reviews from the last chapter, glad it wasn't so iffy. Btw loved the way people commented amused about Will. For example: _

**BlueSpiritFire1: **_Muahaha! Guilt trip for Will! Well, he deserves it. Cant wait to see what happens next!_

**My Response:** lmao I loved that you liked Will's guilt trip. Yeah well in the film he's too goody goody or totally a jerk. . I haven't forgiven him for leaving Jack and Amour either. n.n thanks for the review!

Thanks for the faves other people! Wish you would review though .! But stil,l I do this for fun and it's my latest obsession…..that and reading Frankenstein. n.n

_**Onward to the story!**_

_**~Behind the Shadow of a Seemingly Perfect Angel~**_

_**Chapter 11: Captured **_

Amour was tugged awkwardly as the big man held her close. He kept sniffing her and she didn't like it one bit. Being this close to one man was shameful enough, but being sniffed was just demeaning. She felt dirty and cold, and tired. She continued to hide her face and thanked all the Gods. While she was nervous, Jack was the epitome of relaxed. He smiled at her lopsidedly and waited for the leader of this men. He tugged her arm and glared at the man.

"Leave this poor boy will ye?" He said tugging her again.

The ugly pirate glared and he sneered.

"Oh, why?" he asked.

"He's a eunuch" Jack said quickly.

Amour blushed as the ugly pirate looked at her in disgust.

"I prefer to be called a fop" she said in the deepest voice she could manage.

All the pirates around them murmured and the ugly man pushed her towards Jack.

"Aye, a eunuch" he said hearing her 'manly' voice.

Jack smirked as Amour glared at his chest. Now not only was she seen as a male, but a eunuch male. Suddenly the room tensed up and Amour's coin began to beat against her bosom. She looked up discretely as a man walked towards them. The pirates parted as Jack leaned against his paddle and Amour stayed as close as possible to him.

Amour looked at the man. He was tall, with sandy blonde hair and beard. A black hat adorned his head, more foppish than Jack had. He wore all black and had a monkey on his shoulder.

'_So much for pirates only having parrots'_

Her attention snapped back to her surroundings when this man she assumed as Barbossa began to speak.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa sneered at Jack oblivious to Amour.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land you forgot one thing" Jack began sneering at Barbossa. " One very important thing mate"

Barbossa looked at him curiously as did everyone else.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" he said as if it was an obvious thing.

Amour rolled her eyes as Jack smiled proudly. Barbossa walked towards them.

" Ah well I won't be makin' that mistake again" he said finished the statement whispering it against Jack's ear.

He then turned to face the crew.

"Gents you all remember Jack Sparrow" he said and every pirate made a noise of agreeing. "Kill him"

He then turned to walk away.

"And the boy?" Ragetti whispered.

Barbossa turned and sure enough there was a little boy next to Jack. Preteen or in his teen years and looked very feminine for a boy.

"Kill the tot too" he said nonchalantly.

Amour clung to Jack's arm as he leaned calmly while the others raised their pistols.

"You're missing the coin and plus the girl's blood didn't work did it?" he said smirking.

Barbossa froze and groaned silently.

"Hold your fire!" he ordered and turned to face the pair again.

"You know who's blood we need" Barbossa sneered.

"I know who's blood you need" he began.

"Well then….kill the whelp" he said waving his hand.

Jack shrugged and moved away from Amour. She gasped and saw them all raise their pistols. She turned to face Jack and felt disappointed in a way.

"You betrayed me!" she gasped.

"Pirate" was his answer while Barbossa smirked.

She lifted her hand and slipped it in her shirt. The men pointed the gun at her thinking that she had a gun. She had slipped her hand in her corset to pull out a string of gold.

"Hold your fire!" Barbossa ordered and many groaned.

Out of her bosom she pulled out the coin and lifted it up to face Barbossa. Barbossa turned to Jack who shrugged.

"I just met the fop" Jack muttered.

Amour took in a shaky breath and stood firmly.

"Seems we took the wrong girl at Port Royal didn't we" Barbossa sneered.

She glared but gasped one he lifted her shirt revealing her corset.

"Nice hiding spot luv" Jack commented looking at her up and down.

She glared and tugged her shirt down.

"She the one we need?" Barbossa asked Jack.

"She ain't the one" Jack replied.

"But you won't kill me" Amour said speaking finally. "If you want the coin to get rid of your curse, then you let me live"

"Anything else ye want Miss" Barbossa said thinking of a new loophole.

"Aye" she said "I am not under your orders at all"

He glared.

"Kill-" he began.

"I'll be under Jack's order only" she replied.

Jack raised his brow and shrugged.

"I'm fine with it" he said and turned to Barbossa.

He glared till his face turned red.

"And?" he said knowing there was more . This lass wasn't like the lass Elizabeth.

" And once you retrieve what you need, you leave Elizabeth Swann and I safely on Port Royal, promising never to return. Will ye keep your world regardless of being a pirate?" she asked.

He sneered and nodded.

"Aye, now hand over the coin!" he ordered.

She smirked and shook her head.

"The coin won't be given till your promise has been fulfilled, that way I know you will keep it" she smiled sweetly. She lifted her shirt and slipped the coin back into her corset.

Jack was impressed and Barbossa was a mix of impressed and anger.

"Fine!" he said and walked away.

**Meanwhile…**

Elizabeth was in a cabin with Will washing her injured hand. The room was lit with candles on the table behind them.

"Here let me" he said and took her hand.

He began to bandage her hand as she stared at him.

"You said you gave Barbossa my name instead of yours" he said looking up at her. "Why?" he asked.

She looked down at her hand.

"I don't know" she said softly.

She then gasped and pulled back her hand.

"Sorry" he said softly "Blacksmith hands, are rough"

"No" she said.

He looked at her curiously.

"I mean yes they are but" she said "but don't stop"

They both leaned towards each other ready to kiss, but something bothered him.

"Elizabeth" he whispered.

She looked at him and daringly put his hand against her bosom. He took in a sharp breath and pulled back.

"Elizabeth" he began clearing his voice "There's something I need to tell you"

She looked at him.

'_He has someone else..'_ she thought.

"Look….Amour…she" he began not really knowing how to say it.

"You don't need to say it" she said looking down.

'_She's free, I'm not…she's sweet and would make Will happy'_ she forced herself not to cry.

"Elizabeth…she's" he tried once more.

"Don't!" she said making him freeze. "I know…I don't want to hear it"

"I'm sorry" he said.

"It's fine" she said and looked at the candle flame.

Sadly they both spoke about different things. Will was trying to tell her of Amour's death and how it was his fault, and she meanwhile took it as his confession of his love for Amour. They were both broken but for absolutely different things.

_**Back with Barbossa…**_

Amour, Jack and Barbossa sat in the Captain's cabin. While Amour sat quietly eating a banana she had stolen from Jack the monkey, Jack and Barbossa discussed their terms of agreements.

" So you expect to leave me stranded on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship" Barbossa said disbelieving and amused.

Jack looked at him and shook his head. He got up and began to walk around the desk.

"No" he said "I expect to leave you stranded on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away with my ship. Then I'll shout the name back to you" he said smiling "Savvy?"

Amour hid back a smile by taking a bite of the banana. She couldn't believe how pirates negotiated, at least hers was well thought out. Jack on the other hand, well he wasn't really willing to compromise.

"Ah, but there still is a problem with me standing on the beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need" Barbossa said.

Jack looked down at the fruit bowl that Amour had been munching on. He hid a smirk and lifted an apple.

"Of the two of us" Jack began "I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny" He then began to play with the apples. "Therefore, my word is the one we will be trusting."

Jack took a seat across from Barbossa and across from Amour. Amour merely stared at the scene and the tension between the two pirates. She wasn't stupid; she would listen to every word because her fat was on the decision made here. Also there was the lack of trust between the three of them. Barbossa she couldn't and wouldn't trust, for the fact that he had taken her sister, while Jack had left her to die.

"Although, I suppose I should be thanking you "Jack continued speaking to Barbossa putting his dirty boots on the table. " If you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share on that curse same as you"

Jack smiled cockily and took a bite of an apple.

"Funny how it works isn't it" Jack said with a mouthful.

Barbossa nodded and faked a smile while Amour looked disgusted at his lack of manners. Suddenly the dark skinned man that had slapped Elizabeth walked in. Barbossa's' monkey screeched and ran on the table scaring Jack.

"Captain, we comin' up to the Interceptor" he grunted.

Barbossa followed the monkey up the stairs towards the deck. Amour was last to exit the cabin while Jack strutted towards the side of the boat. He leaned and saw that the Interceptor a short distance away. Amour leaned next to him, tugging on the ropes to lean farther. Jack tugged her back and glared, before she could say anything, he shoved the apple he had bitten in her mouth. She glared and took a bite of the apple handing it back to him.

"Still angry at the boy?" Jack chuckled.

Amour turned to him.

"I help him get Elizabeth and he forgets me?" she hissed "I'm not angry….I'm furious" she hissed.

"I see..is that why he wasn't part of the deal?" he asked. She looked at him and blushed. "What lass, didn't you think I'd notice?"

She sighed and shrugged. He merely patted her head and ran up the stair clumsily towards Barbossa. He saw him staring at the ship with the telescope so he got in front of it and began to speak, fogging up the lens.

"I'm having a thought here Barbos" Jack said "What say we run over the truce, I send you to the Interceptor and I negotiate with Amour for the return of the medallion eh? What say you to that?"

"Now you see Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the pearl" Barbossa said. "Lock him in the brick"

Jack handed him the apple and was forcefully taken. As he was pushed down the stairs he tugged out his hand to pull Amour to his chest.

"What in blue blazes are you doing?" she hissed.

"Well since you are under my command, if I go to the brick, you go to the brick" he said .

They were pushed down the steps of the Pearl towards the dungeon. Amour was scared, while Jack frowned at being returned towards the cell. Jack was thrown in, while Amour was walked in by Ragetti, seemed he was nicer than they thought.

Amour glared at Jack and crossed her arms facing him. Jack looked up and rolled his eyes.

"If you keep glaring your face might stick that way luv" he said and Amour sighed throwing her hands in the air in despair.

"I don't see why you have to be so calm about everything! We are captured by this man who committed mutiny towards you, wants you dead, and wants me dead for holding the medallion"

He shrugged.

" I'm always thinking lass, now sit down" he said tugging her hand. She fell on top of him very ungracefully. He then gruffly picked her up and sat her next to him smirking at her red face. "I think this face is prettier than your glare face luv"

She turned to him and tugged his beard making him wince as she pulled him towards her face making eyes meet.

"Why don't you cut the flirting and continue with the thinking okay Captain?" she said.

He smiled and leaned towards her only to tease her. Seeing her body freeze as he got closer, he figured out that she had little contact with males. He smirked at how she acted so strong, yet she had no experience in life at all. He leaned closer and her eyes darted to his lips, he had a glint in his eye after seeing this. He began to pucker making her shiver; suddenly he blew a puff of air against her lip making her gasp. He couldn't help it and began to laugh; that was until she took his hat, and began to hit him repeatedly.

"You, you ruffian!" she screeched.

He continued to laugh.

"You're the one hitting me luv" he teased.

She glared and sat to the other side of the cell, placing his hat on her head.

"Good." He said "Serious now luv, must think of a way to get out"

_**The Interceptor…**_

Back at the Interceptor, Will and Elizabeth were wallowing for different reasons. They both looked up hearing commotion on the deck. Will ran up and left Elizabeth to her own devices. She huffed and lifted the woodwork to see them running amuck with Gibbs ordering everyone.

" What's happening?" She asked Gibbs.

"The Black Pearl" Ana Maria answered as she steered the ship. " She's gaining on us"

Elizabeth looked to the side of the ship and saw the Black Pearl catching up.

"This is the fastest ship on the Caribbean" Elizabeth said.

"Tell them that when they catch up" Ana Maria hissed at her.

"Anything that we can afford to lose, throw overboard!" Gibbs ordered.

_**Back with Jack…**_

Amour groaned.

"What now?" he asked her annoyed.

"I'm getting wet" she said seeing water entering the ship.

"Has a leak" he replied. "Now will you let me think"

_**Over them..**_

"All on the main brace men!" Barbossa ordered. "Get ready the guns!"

As the cannons appeared on the side, the Jolly Roger flag was raised. A shiver ran down his back at the pleasure of catching them.

_**The Interceptor..**_

Will leaned over the side clinging to the rope and saw that they were catching up even more. Ana Maria sighed and continued to maneuver the ship .

"Well it was a good plan…till now" Ana Maria said.

"We need to stand and fight!" Will said.

Ana Maria rolled her eyes, cursing the day that she agreed to become part of Jack's crew.

"With what?" she sneered.

"With anything" he breathed out.

Will smiled brightly and turned to Gibbs. "Mr. Gibbs let them shoot anything and everything we have left"

Gibbs ran down to where the cannons were and many of his crew members began to get bucketfuls of literal junk. Forks, knives, horse shoes, empty bottles of gin.

"Lower the anchor on the right side!" Elizabeth yelled "On the starboard side!"

"An element of surprise!" Will added.

"You're both bleeding mad!" Ana Maria yelled

"Mad like Jack!" Gibbs said.

Will felt as if someone had hit him, hearing Gibbs words. Gibbs turned to the crew.

"Lower the starboard anchor!" Gibbs ordered.

As the anchor was dropped, under the water, the anchor was being tugged along, until finally and luckily it had clung towards a Caribbean rock. The boat rocked forward and everyone clung on anything to stay onboard.

"Let go!" Elizabeth ordered Ana Maria.

Ana Maria did as she was told and the wheel rotated .

_**Black Pearl…**_

Jack and Amour were thrown to the side, as the ship was being commanded by Barbossa. Barbossa had then turn their weight on the starboard side trying to catch the Interceptor.

"Fuckin' hell" he murmured.

Amour was quiet which made him turn towards her to see her turning pale. Her eyes were dilated and she was holding her stomach. She was getting sea sick, part of him was amused and another annoyed. He tugged her to his side and made her lean on the side.

He meanwhile turned to see from the peephole that they were now facing the Interceptor. His eyes widened hearing people yelling fire. From the peephole he saw that the cannons were facing each other. He pulled Amour to the ground, making her groan. Right on the spot that she was leaning towards, the cannon had hit.

"Stop blowing holes in me ship!" He yelled even though no one would hear him.

Amour had lifted her head, rubbing it as she had hit it against the cell. She noticed that the cannon had hit the door, letting them free. She wiggled from his grasp and walked unsteadily towards the exit.

"Jack" she hissed and he turned to see her out of the cell. He followed her out.

**On the deck..**

The fighting had gotten vicious, absolutely vicious. Thanks to Ragetti and Pintel the ball and chain they had shot through the cannon had broken the mass of the great Interceptor. Consequently it had fallen on the Black Pearl, many nearly avoided it.

They threw hooks and they began to climb over to the Interceptor. Barbossa smirked as Jack the monkey ran over hissing and attacking a person on the opposite ship.

"That's me monkey" he said and climbed over.

Jack and Amour had finally reached the top of the ship, avoiding a lot of dangers. Amour knew she was close to dying, but from a heart attack. This was just too much for her heart. Jack stood up straight on the side of the ship.

As a person on the Interceptor swung over towards the Black Pearl, Jack tugged on the rope and the man fell onto the ship. Jack shrugged and turned towards Amour. He held out her hand.

"Coming or not?" he said smirking.

She smiled brightly and grabbed his hand immediately. He wrapped his left hand around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He jumped making Amour scream and based on the difference of weight made him miss the side of the Interceptor.

Amour yelled even louder as they rocked back to the Black Pearl. He groaned and jumped again with more force. This time he let go of her as they reached the Black Pearl, making her groan. He landed gracefully and lifted her up.

"Sorry" He muttered.

She only groaned a reply.

"Make yourself useful luv" He said and left her to her own endeavors.

She nodded and ran off trying to find everyone. First on her list was Elizabeth and as she looked around in the mayhem, it was impossible to find. She turned to see a guy running her way with a sword, she glared and lifted her pistol. She smirked and while aiming at his head, landed on his shoulder. She frowned and her ears heard a screech.

She turned her head to see Jack the monkey going down to the cabins. She followed it and saw it was looking around. She heard someone screaming for help down there and she slid her pistols off her waist. She dove in and swam to see Will gasping at lack of air. At first she second guessed herself, whether or not to save him after his betrayal. She shook her head and swam over to him wrapping her arms around him. She gritted her teeth as she was running out of breath, and his weight was overpowering her. Thanking Ana Maria in her mind she kicked repeatedly reaching towards the surface. She had lost her slippers as she kick, but she didn't second guess herself. She was almost there.

Meanwhile Elizabeth was being overpowered by some horrid looking man. As he lifted his sword, Jack grabbed his wrist and smiled.

"That's not very nice" he said.

Suddenly Elizabeth hit the pirate with the butt of the pistol and he fell overboard. Jack leaned closer to Elizabeth, and she gasped as he grabbed her wrist.

"Where's your whelp?" he asked.

Her eyes widened and she ran looking for will.

"Will!" she cried out.

Suddenly both Elizabeth and Jack turned hearing heavy breathing. Below them Amour and Will were running out of breath. Jack the monkey jumped in before Jack could get him. They both saw the monkey scratch Amour repeatedly.

She cried out and let go of Will, making him sink once more towards the bottom of the ship. The monkey managed to rip her corset with his sharp claws. As the gold coin glowed and pulsed, the monkey grabbed it. It swam up to the surface screeched and ran.

Amour had no breath left, but grabbed Will swimming to the surface. Elizabeth tugged Will from Amour's grasp. She didn't help Amour at all, but Jack tugged her out roughly. She was then left on the ground as Jack went off to follow the monkey.

The monkey reached Barbossa and he smiled, looking down at Jack who was on all fours looking up at the blasted monkey and Barbossa.

"Thank you Jack" Barbossa said.

"You're welcome" Jack replied.

"I was talking to the monkey. See, we named the monkey Jack" Barbossa replied. He then turned to his crew. "Our hope is restored!"

All the crew cheered.

Amour lied on the ground eyes closed. Her life was once again in danger, because without the coin she had nothing to make a deal with. All was lost.

_**End of Chapter 11.**_

_**Author's note: Sorry for the none cliffy but it was getting way too long lol. I wanted to stop paragraphs ago, but I got into it. Did you like the hint of Jack/Amour? Tell me~ Now as I leave you, I start chapter 12.**_


	12. In his Hands

_**~Behind the Shadow of a Seemingly Perfect Angel~**_

_**Chapter 12: In his Hands**_

Amour's eyes were closed shut. Her breathing was rapid, but she had to thank that blasted monkey. Yes, that monkey had saved Will and her life by cutting her corset. It had allowed her to breathe a little better and let her and Will reach the surface. Now, as Will was attended by Elizabeth, she truly felt alone. She didn't have someone who loved her the way they loved each other. For a moment she hated Elizabeth, only for a moment. She had two men after her, and with the interaction she had seen with Jack, might be even three. She wasn't surprised that they wanted her, she was perfect. She took in a shaky breath chastising herself; it wasn't the time to be emotional, they were on the verge of being killed.

She was tugged up and her eyes fluttered half heartedly to see Ragetti. He pulled her up and forced her to climb over to the Black Pearl. Once they all landed , she was thrown towards the floor, but held by Ana Maria, who Amour clung to. They both turned to see the Interceptor bombed and destroyed.

Barbossa had grabbed Elizabeth forcefully and laughed.

"Welcome back Miss" he chuckled "You took advantage of our hospitality last time, it's fair that now you return the favor" he said

He threw Elizabeth towards his pirate men who began to touch her and grab her, she screamed. Amour tried to help her, but her weak frame, and Ana Maria's hold, prevented her from doing anything.

"Barbossa!" Will screamed pointing the pistol to Barbossa. "She goes free"

Barbossa walked towards him.

"What's in your head boy" he said "You only got one shot, and we can't die"

Will turned to see Jack who leaned forward to whisper.

"Don't do anything stupid" Jack whispered.

Will glared.

"You can't" Will said "But I can" he then pointed the pistol to himself.

"Like that…" Jack finished looking defeated.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked.

Jack stepped forward in front of Barbossa.

"No one, he's no one" Jack said " Distant cousin of mine, of my aunt's nephew…twice removed. Lovely singing voice though, a eunuch" he whispered the last part.

"My name is Will Turner" Will said. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner, his blood runs in my veins. On my word, do as I say or else I shoot and my blood will be lost at sea"

"Name your terms Mr. Turner" Barbossa asked.

"Elizabeth goes free" Will said.

"Yes, we know that one" Barbossa said annoyed. "Anything else?"

Jack pointed at himself frantically.

"The crew! And the crew must not be harmed" Will said.

Jack frowned.

"Agreed" Barbossa hissed.

Amour was then pulled by her hair making her cry out. Barbossa smirked and leaned forward to inhale her scent. His men chuckled , but glared as Elizabeth walked forward and slapped him. He let go on Amour's hair and Elizabeth pulled her towards her.

"Don't touch her" she hissed.

Amour buried her head against her neck trembling. She had never been so frightened.

"Who's this girl?" He asked hissing.

"My sister, now leave her be!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Aye, the girl who had the coin" Barbossa said. "Name?"

"Amour" she replied.

"Ah, what a name boys" he chuckled "A Love Swann"

All the men began to laugh.

"Don't want to be separated?" Barbossa asked.

They shook their head no and a big smile appeared on his face. Suddenly everyone attacked Will, tying and gagging him. They smiled and Barbossa had turned to face the girls once again.

"Walk the plank!" Many yelled after a while.

Amour and Elizabeth were trembling as they were on the plank.

"Such a pity" Barbossa said.

"You lied!" Will yelled moving the gag. "You swore them go free"

"You said she be free, but never when or where" Barbossa said. "And as for the other lass, she's not part of the crew and you never mentioned her. Miss elder Swann was the one that didn't want to be separated."

All the men laughed.

"Though I must say, it be a shame to lose something so fine" Barbossa said. "So, I be having that dress back before you go Miss Swann"

All the men cheered and Elizabeth threw him the dress, leaving her in her former nightgown.

"Off you go!" Pintel yelled at the pair. "Go on go on!"

Elizabeth pushed Amour back towards the boat.

"I go first" she said.

Elizabeth looked down at the sea, and was biding time. Suddenly the pirate that had slapped her stomped on the board making her fall. She screamed and fell.

"Elizabeth!" Amour screamed.

She wiggled from their grasp and glared.

"May that dress match your black heart Barbossa" she hissed.

She before they pushed her dove willingly, knowing Elizabeth wasn't the strongest swimmer. Amour swam over to Elizabeth and wrapped her arms around her.

"We need to float Lizzie" she said. "Lie on your back and we'll swim towards the isle" she said.

Elizabeth nodded and as they got on their back, they began to swim towards the island.

It was now Jack's turn and he frowned.

"I thought we were passed this" Jack said smiling

"Ah, haven't you even noticed?" Barbossa said "That be the island were we made ye governor the last time"

"I did notice" Jack said.

"Perhaps you may be able to come up some miraculous return" Barbossa said "but I doubt it"

"Last time you left me a pistol, with one shot" Jack said nervously

"You're right" he said "Where be Jack's pistol?"

Jack looked down at the sea.

"Since there are three of us, a gentleman would give us three pistols" Jack said.

" Well, you can be the gentleman. You pick one lass, the lass you like that is, shoot her. And then you and the other girl can starve" Barbossa said smirking "I suggest the blonde"

"To shoot or starve with?" Jack asked.

"Bye Jack"

The men chuckled as Barbossa threw the pistols in leather wrappings. Jack sighed and dove in immediately after them. He swam down to retrieve them, in spite of him being tied by the hands. He reached the pistols and began his way to the surface.

Meanwhile, Amour was ahead of Elizabeth swimming towards the island. She smiled in spite of herself feeling the sun hit her face. She felt the sand hit her bottom and she turned and began to walk towards shore. She wiggled her toes feeling the sand on her feet. Turning to try and locate Elizabeth, she was surprised to see another figure following them.

"Another one thrown overboard?" she questioned.

Elizabeth finally reached the ship and was panting hard. She walked towards Amour and then clung to her not being able to stand up. Amour squeaked and they both fell on the sandy beach. As Elizabeth panted and laid on the ground Amour continued to look up wondering who was following them. She got up, wobbly at first seeing his signature hat.

She walked forward and Jack knew what she was about to do. He pushed his hands out and she untied the rope for him as he breathed hard.

"That's the second time I see that man sail off with me ship" Jack said.

Amour shrugged and walked towards an angry Elizabeth.

"Come on" Jack said and tugged Amour's wrists pulling her along towards the deeper parts of the island.

Elizabeth hissed, got up and slapped him. He winced and pulled back looking at her questionably.

"Don't touch her" she said.

He let go of Amour's wrist and shrugged rubbing his cheek and began to speed up. Amour frowned and had to run to catch up to the two. As silence continued to go over them, Elizabeth was in a horrid mood, Amour was tired, and Jack was rushing.

"So you were marooned on this island before weren't you?" Elizabeth asked annoyed.

Jack said nothing and continued to walk fast.

"Weren't you?" she screeched "So we can escape the same way you did then"

Jack snapped and turned to face her.

"To what point or purpose Missy?" he replied. "The Black Pearl is gone, and unless you have a rudder and a pair of sails, hidden in that bodice, which unlikely, young Mr. Turner will be dead before you can reach him"

He then turned around and continued to walk. Amour frowned at his blunt comment, would Barbossa really hurt Will? She could have simply slapped herself at her foolishness. Of course he would. She bit her lip.

"You're the great Jack Sparrow" Amour said.

Jack turned to face Amour. She walked forward ignoring the fact that Elizabeth disapproved. Jack shrugged and walked ahead hitting a tree a few times.

"You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Trading Company" Amour said.

He said nothing, but took large steps away from her.

" You sacked a port without even firing a shot" Amour then stood in front of him "Are you the pirate we read about or not?" she finished softly.

Jack said nothing and his emotions were blank. Amour stepped back feeling too close to him. Elizabeth moved her out of the way.

"How did you escape last time" she sneered.

Jack froze and said nothing. He placed his hands on her shoulders and moved her back.

"Last time, I was here a grand total of three days, alright?" he said "Last time" he said grunting as he lifted a secret passage. "Last time, the road runners used this island as a cash, and came by and I was able to barter passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business."

He took out a bottle of rum and turned to the girls.

"Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that" he grunted.

Amour looked away towards the ocean and frowned. She hadn't really thought about Norrington since she was on ship, she somehow felt she had betrayed him somehow. She ignored the eyes of Elizabeth on her.

"So that's it then!" Elizabeth said "That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow"

Elizabeth walked forward inches away from Jack. Amour stood up and walked away not bothering to argue, and not bothering to see Jack fall head over heels with Elizabeth. She muttered angrily and took a bottle of Jack with her. She kicked the sand and continued to adventure around the island.

"You spent three days lying on the beach drinking rum" Elizabeth whispered.

Meanwhile Jack was staring at her lips as she spoke.

'_She's pretty, even when she sneers. Whelp Turner has good taste' _she thought.

Jack smiled.

"Welcome to the Caribbean" he said

He pushed her away and handed her a bottle of rum. She smirked and had an idea. She first looked around trying to find where Amour had gone off to. She saw the small footsteps and followed them to see Amour throwing rocks towards the coconuts.

"Amour!" she hissed "I got a plan to get us out"

Amour turned to face her curiously.

"Oh? Do tell" she said.

"Well…" Elizabeth began.

_**Nightfall fell..**_

As the huge fire was in the middle of the sand Amour stared at Elizabeth and Jack make a fool out of themselves. She had refused to be a part of Elizabeth's plan, and for that Elizabeth was not speaking to her. She was bored out of her mind and seeing them dance was now annoying. She opened the bottle she had saved of rum and wrapped her lips around the mouth of the bottle and began to drink. She gagged at the taste of it but she was starving.

"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me!" they both sang highly off key.

"I love this song!" Jack cheered dancing around with Elizabeth.

Amour said nothing but looked away from the pair towards the dark.

"We're really bad eggs" Jack said.

He then fell down, at first Amour was slightly worried by his intoxicated form, but when he tried to get up, and then pulled Elizabeth down. She knew what was about to happen so she turned the other direction to face the palm trees.

"You know when I get the Pearl back, I'm a teach it to the whole crew!" he said to the giggling Elizabeth. "And we'll sing it all the time"

"And you'll be the fiercest pirate off the Spanish main" she replied passionately.

Jack looked at her weirdly.

"Not just the Spanish main luv" he said "but the entire ocean. Where ever we want to go we go. You know it's more than just a ship , it has deck, anchors, masses, but that is what a ship has. What a ship is , what the Black Pearl is , is freedom"

Amour's ears perked up at the word freedom. She had heard him say it so passionately and she smiled turning to face him.

"Must be really terrible for you to be trapped in this island" Elizabeth said sighing as she laid on Jack's shoulder.

Jack looked at her curiously.

"Oh yes," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

She got up, once she saw Elizabeth lying against Jack's shoulder and Jack wrapping his arms around her. She shook her head with a frown and began to walk towards the inner part of the island. She swayed slightly in her slightly drunk mind, but she had to go.

"The company is better than last time I think" Jack replied. "The scenery has definitely improved"

"Mr. Sparrow!" she screeched "I don't think I've had enough rum with that kind of talk"

"I know exactly what you mean luv" he replied and twisted his mustache.

"To Freedom!" she said and lifted her bottle of half filled rum.

"To the Black Pearl" he replied and they clunk the bottles.

As he continued to gulp down the rum as if it was water , he passed out. Elizabeth got up and smirked. She had only about an hour till sunrise.

**Morning….**

Jack sniffed the air, but sneezed smelling smoke. He got up blearily to find Elizabeth throwing barrels of rum into the fire. His eyes widened and got up.

"No no no!" he said "No! Not good!"

He said running towards her.

"You burned all the food ,the rum" he said softly.

"Yes, all the rum is gone" she replied smirking.

"Why is the rum, gone?" he asked angrily.

"One, because it's a vile drink, that turns even the most respectable man into a complete scoundrel. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high, the entire royal navy is out looking for me. Do you think, there's even the slightest chance that they don't see it."

Jack glared.

"But why is the rum gone?" he repeated.

She turned away from him and sat on the sandy beach.

"Just wait Captain Sparrow" she said "You give one hour, maybe two and you will see white sails on that horizon"

Amour yawned and woke up eyes red and she groaned feeling a headache. She suddenly heard screaming and got up. She got up eyes burning from the light. Leaning against palm trees she walked towards the shore, she saw Elizabeth lying on the beach as Jack lifting his pistol and aiming it at the back of her head.

"What's going on?" she asked confused.

"She…she burned me rum!" she heard Jack screech.

Amour blinked a few times and sighed looking away. Jack then knew it was a trick. Walking towards Amour, he tugged her arm pulling her towards him. She groaned at the force and the quick movement. Part of him was amused at her hangover state, maybe even still intoxicated, but he was still angry she knew about Elizabeth's ploy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he hissed at her.

"She's my sister" she replied.

"That's it!" Jack screamed "She's the one I'm using me pistol on and you and I will starve. Rather see your face than hers"

Amour tugged the pistol from him and placed it on her sash. She was then tugged by Jack while Elizabeth stared at the sea waiting for a boat. Jack walked away tugging Amour with him, while Amour wondered what had she done.

"Want some rum?" she asked carefully.

He turned immediately and glared.

"What?" she said and handed him a half empty bottle of rum.

"Half?" he asked as he began to drink.

She shrugged.

"Last night" she replied.

"Huh, I don't remember that" he replied the continued to sip.

"I'm not surprised, you and Elizabeth were practically clinging to each other" she muttered.

Jack raised her brow at her muttering. He smirked and chuckled wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"What, you jealous?" he asked amused.

She rolled her eyes.

"Please" she replied amused. "I just couldn't stand to see such stupidity. Mr. I'm going to teach me crew this song and sing it all the time!" she replied.

He grunted and froze making her crash into him.

"Jack" she whined.

"There will be no living with her after this" Jack muttered.

Amour turned pale seeing her father's ship. Somehow she didn't want to return to the ship, and especially not in her clothed state. Jack said nothing but merely looked at her expression.

_**Hour later…**_

"But we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth cried out for the eleventh time, Amour was counting.

"You're safe now" he said "And we'll return to Port Royal now"

Amour frowned at his comment.

"Oh, I'm safe too just in case you were wondering!" she said sarcastically.

Weatherby turned to face Amour with a stony expression.

"Oh, don't get started with me young lady!" he yelled "Look at you! Look at what they've done to you. Breeches, shirts, vests, not a lady at all"

She put her hands on her hips.

"Pistols! And pistols to top it all off!" he glared at her clothing.

She heard Jack snicker and she glared, making him quiet. The navy men held him tighter making him wince.

"We've got to save Will!" Elizabeth said once more.

"We're not going gallivanting after pirates!" Weatherby said and began to walk away.

"They'll convict him to death!" Elizabeth replied.

"His fate is regrettable, but so is his decision to mingle with pirates" Weatherby replied.

Norrington appeared onto deck and stared at the two girls. Elizabeth looked at beautiful as ever, cheeks rosy and her golden hair brightened by the sun. Amour was the spectacle that surprised him: Her hair down her shoulders wavy strands everywhere, she was wearing his shirt, he knew that by the sowing pattern, and men's breeches with a sash.

"He did it to save me, to rescue me!" Elizabeth continued to argue with Weatherby.

"If I may be so bold as to suggest my professional opinion, the Pearl would be highly unlikely make good time. Think about it," he said to Norrington with a smirk. "the Black Pearl, last real pirate threat in the Caribbean mate."

Amour rolled her eyes.

"Commodore I beg you" Elizabeth begged. "Do it for me…as a wedding gift"

Amour looked away towards the sea and Jack did take notice of it. As her eyes returned to the ship, they met Jack's and clearly he was asking what was wrong. She shook her head and looked at her feet. Norrington froze hearing her request.

"Ah weddings" Jack said smiling "I love weddings!"

He grabbed Amour around the waist and spun her around.

"Drinks for everyone!" he said.

He was pulled from Amour and held tightly by the navy men who had talked to him before.

"Mr. Sparrow" Norrington said "you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all the possible meanings of the phrase, silent as the grave. Do I make myself clear?"

Jack smiled.

"Inescapably" Jack replied.

Amour frowned seeing Jack pushed towards the helm. Jack merely winked and she rolled her eyes with a slight smile. Norrington and Weatherby frowned upon this. Elizabeth was oblivious to the looks, too happy with just knowing Will would be saved. She walked down to the cabins knowing that she had pushed her luck, but her wish was granted.

Amour sighed and walked off now that her entertainment was in the helm. As she turned to walk away, she was held back by Norrington. She turned and flushed at his touch.

"May I have a word with you Miss Swann?" he asked.

She nodded and as he walked her towards his cabin she chastised herself for flushing so much. As he closed the door of the cabin he stared at her and sat down at his seat. She sat down across from him putting her hands on her lap. Despite her dressing so provocatively in his eyes, her demeanor was one of a lady.

"What is it you wanted Commodore Norrington?" she asked softly.

He sighed.

"I would just like to apologize for my blunder. I don't mean to hurt you Miss Swann" he said looking at her face.

She could not face him she formed fists gripping the cloth of her breeches. She didn't want to hear him ask for forgiveness for his rejection. She didn't want to be in an enclosed room with him, she didn't want to return to Port Royal and face humiliation.

"I-i-it-its n-nothing" she stuttered out softly ignoring her watery eyes.

"Miss Swann-" he tried.

"Amour" she interrupted.

"What?" he asked.

"Call me Amour just once" she said softly. She raised her eyes head meet his.

He had never seen such devotion before. Her eyes showed pain and affection for him. This…..this child absolutely loved him, and such an angel he had broken.

"I…..I can't d-do this" she said and got up abruptly and tried to leave.

He got up out of reflex and grabbed her hand. She gasped as he stopped her and she turned to look at him in surprise. She placed her free hand on her chest, trying to get her heart to beat normally.

"I'm sorry, I never knew that you….If I had known…" he couldn't finish his comment.

" It wouldn't have mattered" she whispered. "You have always loved her"

She was getting into the step of acceptance.

"I…I know you don't want to hear this Commodore" she whispered "But….I've always loved you since I saw you eight years ago" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath " And I wish you the best with Elizabeth"

She got on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek, she couldn't force herself to kiss his lips; it would be too far, she would disrespect Elizabeth.

"I should go change" she finished and left his office leaving the Commodore shocked.

He lifted his hand to his cheek feeling her lips still warming his cheek. It was something he didn't know, he believed that she was only infatuated with him, but love? That was something he didn't expect. It hurt him to know that the sister that he loved so dearly was in love with a blacksmith and the girl that deserved his heart could not grasp it. He had made the right choice, Elizabeth was the one that would always hold his heart.

Walking towards the window he saw Amour smiling at her father as he frowned upon her clothing. She spun around and laughed. He looked at her for the first time, really looking at her and he noticed she wasn't a child as he once thought. Strands of her dark brown hair were free from her bun and waved from the wind. It was not the proper length but it fitted her in some way. Her body was not of a child, he noticed how the clothes fit her form, especially as it was still damp from her surroundings. Her lips were plump and full knowing this when she kissed his cheek. But what attracted him more was her eyes, today he had learned that showed what she thought. He wondered what she was and then his lips answered his question.

"A bloody wonder" he whispered.

_**At the Black Pearl..**_

Gibbs, Ana Maria and other people were locked up in the cells. Will was on a separate one looking at Pintel mop.

"Qwawk, Shiver me timbers" Cotton's parrot said.

"I think Cotton's pirate says you missed a spot" Gibbs told Pintel.

Pintel glared and hit the cell with the dirty mop.

"You knew William Turner?" Will asked him.

"Old Bootstrap Bill" Pintel said "We knew him, never sat well with Bootstrap, what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right for the code, that's why he sent off a piece of the treasure with you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed, and remained curse"

"Stupid blighter" Ragetti commented.

"He was a good man" Gibbs said.

"But as you imagined, that didn't sit well with the Captain." Pintel said.

"That didn't sit well with the Captain at all" Ragetti giggled. "Tell him what Barbossa did"

"I'M TELLING THE STORY!" Pintel yelled. "So..what the Captain did, was strap a cannon to Bootstrap Bill's boots , and last we saw of Will Turner, he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion towards Davy Jones' locker….though after that we found out we needed his blood to lift the curse"

"That's what you call ironic" Ragetti said.

Ragetti and Pintel giggled. They turned hearing footsteps to see Barbossa standing there.

"Bring him" He ordered and threw the keys at Pintel.

_**With Jack….**_

Jack was sitting in the dingy boats with Norrington and his crew. They had finally reached Isla de Muerta. As they reached the cave he turned to Jack.

"I don't care for the situation" Norrington said. "Any attempt to storm the cave could be an ambush."

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing" Jack replied. "I go up and convince Barbossa to take his little men out with his little boats. You and your mates return to the Dauntless and blast the bejesus out of them with your little cannons eh? What do you have to lose?" Jack finished with a smile.

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of" Norrington replied.

"Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk that those of us in the Dauntless, which includes, future Mrs. Commodore"

Commodore glared at Jack and looked back at Isla de Muerta. He knew this was a foolish thing to do, but it was worth it for Elizabeth's hand in marriage.


	13. With a Little Help From My Friends

_**~Behind the Shadow of a Seemingly Perfect Angel~**_

_**Chapter 13: With A Little Help from My Friends**_

_**Dauntless …**_

Amour was watching from the side of the ship at the navy men reaching Isla de Muerta. She frowned at the thought of them in such danger. Last time she was there, she almost died and her biggest accomplishment was shooting a gun.

"You worried?" Elizabeth whispered.

Amour looked over at her and her eyes returned to the island.

"I'm sorry" Elizabeth said.

"For what?" Amour asked.

"Norrington, I sent him there for my own selfish needs" Elizabeth said.

Amour frowned.

"He's your fiancé and nothing of mine" Amour replied.

It was immature, she knew it but it was getting annoying at how they babied her. She hadn't noticed it till she had lived with people who didn't care of others. She preferred it that way, where people didn't walk on eggshells around her.

"Why Will?" Elizabeth said.

"What?" she asked confused.

"He loves you" she said softly. "He tried to tell me af-"

Amour began to laugh. She hadn't laughed in a long, long time, for all she had done was cry. She couldn't help it, she just couldn't believe how stupid her older sister was. Elizabeth frowned at her comments.

"Are you kidding me?" She panted out after laughing. "He loves you, he's crazy about you. I like Will, he's nice and handsome, but he's not my favorite person right now, nor a potential husband"

Elizabeth was now confused.

"He was probably wanting to tell you that he left me in Isla de Muerta" she said shrugging.

"He what?" Elizabeth screeched.

"Yeah he left with me Jack on that island" she said frowned. "But it's fine, Jack believe it or not helped me"

Elizabeth raised her brow.

"You've changed" she whispered. "But"

"But?" Amour asked

"But…don't put your eyes on something unattainable" Elizabeth finished.

"You mean James?" Amour commented frowning.

"Now, I mean Jack" Elizabeth whispered.

She then walked off the side of the boat leaving Amour to her own thoughts.

'_Jack …..ha! Elizabeth has lost it. No, Jack is a man no one should lay their eyes on, he truly is unattainable.' _She smirked at the thought and was then grabbed by the arm.

She gasped and turned to face the man who dared grab her. It was Eastman and she inwardly groaned. He merely smiled a lopsided smile.

" Well looks like we meet again Miss Swann" he said leaning towards her.

She smiled slightly.

"That we do Eastman" she said leaning away from him.

"I'd like to be the first to say you looked dashing in that outfit" he said.

She raised her brow and moved from him.

"You mean this" she said spinning slightly. "Is dashing, men's clothing?"

He nodded and his face was dusted that was without a doubt a blush.

"Aye, but to be fair you look outstanding in anything Miss" he said. "I'm glad to see my fiancée looks amazing in anything"

She looked at him thoroughly confused; that was till she remembered what he was speaking about. She froze as the memory came to her.

_**Flashback**_

_"__Eastman!" she cried out._

_John Eastman was walking along with his troops and turned to see her. He carefully left his troops and walked over looking at her state._

_"__Be a dear and untie me love?" she asked sweetly._

_He raised his brow and looked at her up and down._

_"__Why should I?" he asked._

_"__Well…..your fiancée wouldn't look good being tied her would she?" she said purring._

_**End Flashback..**_

She inwardly groaned seeing her mistake. She smiled gently and placed her hand on his cheek. She felt uncomfortable at the thought that he was being used. He leaned towards her, enamored since the first time he had danced with her. She didn't know this, but her improperness was what lead him to become enamored by her. She was by no means a lady, at least not when they met, but he would tame her, like taming of the shrew, her knew it.

"I believe when we return we could possibly be married?"he asked.

She looked at him wide eyed.

"M-m-married so soon?" she asked tensing immediately.

"Well why not?' he asked.

"I…..I" She began.

"Mr. Eastman" Weatherby said walking towards them.

"I'd appreciate you not touch my daughter" he said.

Eastman jumped back surprised at his comment. He stood up straight and backed away.

"I'll leave you too alone" he said and walked away.

"Oh Mr. Eastman" Weatherby said.

Eastman stopped and looked back.

"Yes sir?" he questioned nervously.

"She will not marry anyone until Elizabeth weds" he said.

"R-right Governor" he stuttered and scurried away.

Amour turned to face her father and smiled softly.

"Thank you daddy" she said softly.

"You did this just to save Elizabeth?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"She's my sister" she replied.

"You aren't interested in the young man are you?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"I did it to be let aboard" she replied.

"Well no worries poppet" he said patting her head "Once Elizabeth marries I will relieve you to choose your husband." he said.

She wrapped her arms around him and smiled softly. She knew her father cared, just sometimes she would be forgotten over Elizabeth. It was no surprise, but it helped knowing that she was loved once in a while.

"Go on and head with Elizabeth alright?" he asked.

She nodded and walked towards Elizabeth. As she entered she had failed to notice a click at the door. They were currently locked in.

"It's nightfall" Elizabeth murmured.

Amour looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The curse" she hissed "They turn to horrid skeletons, they can't die!"

Amour walked over and bent down caressing her cheek.

"Calm down, you need to rest, they'll be alright, they'll save Will" she said and hugged her close.

The two sisters lied there both deep in thought.

_**With Will..**_

Will was being pushed by Ragetti and Pintel. He didn't fight it, but he had hard eyes as they walked into the cave. His eyes lingered slightly on the gold all around him. He had to admit his eyes lingered towards treasure like the very pirates around him.

"No reason to fret" Pintel told Will " A prick of a finger, a drop of blood"

"No mistakes this time" one of them hissed. "He's half a Turner, we spill it all"

The one that exclaimed that pushed Will forward, leaving Pintel and Ragetti behind.

"Guess there is reason to fret" Ragetti giggled.

Will grunted as he was pushed forward. He once again saw the treasure that was in the center and was pushed towards it. His dead was forced down to face the treasure chest and he glared. All the pirates chanted as Barbossa took out his blade.

Jack had meanwhile reached the inner cave and got onto land. He sighed and began to push over the crew.

"Excuse me" he began.

"Pardon me" He said as he pushed over the crew.

He finally pushed through and interrupted Barbossa's speech by waving his hands ungracefully in the air. Barbossa stopped talking and faced Jack. Will lifted his head noticing that Barbossa had stopped.

"Jack" he said relieved.

"Tis' not possible" Barbossa said surprised.

"Not probable" Jack said smiling and shuffling through the crew.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked shuffling from their grasp.

"She's safe" Jack said "Just like I promised. She's set to marry Norrington just like he promised and you get to die for her just like you noticed. So we're all men of our word….'cept for Elizabeth who is in fact a woman" Jack finished smiling.

"Shut up" Barbossa interrupted. "You're next"

Barbossa glared and pushed Will's head down, pushing the blade towards Will's neck.

"You don't want to be doing that mate" Jack said to Barbossa.

Barbossa shifted his gaze towards Jack.

"No, I really think I do" he snarled back.

Jack shrugged and looked down.

"Your funeral" he said swaying his hands.

Barbossa began to lift his blade to Will's jugular but froze staring back to Jack.

" Why don't I want to be doing it?" Will asked.

"Oh because" Jack then stopped slapping a hand away. "Because, the HMS Dauntless, the pride of the royal navy, is floating just off shore waiting for you"

All the pirates began to grumble and had conversations between each other.

"Just hear me out mate" Jack said "You order your men to sail to the Dauntless, you do what they do best" chuckles were heard around "There you go, the making of the start of your own fleet. But what of the Pearl; name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

"I suppose in exchange you want me not to kill the whelp" Barbossa grumbled turning to face Will.

"No, no, no by all means kill the whelp" Jack said waving it off " just not yet…wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment"

Will looked distraught and betrayed till his eyes shifted to face Jack. He saw something behind his eyes.

"For instance" Jack continued lifting a golden coins "After you kill Norrington's men….every.. last…. one" he threw a coin after he said every last word.

Will saw what he had done. Jack had hid one in his sleeve; coincidently the one that was once treasured by Amour. Will glared.

"You've been planning this from the beginning" Will hissed. "Ever since you learned my name"

Jack smiled wide eyed.

"Ya" he replied.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder" Barbossa interrupted.

"Fifteen" Jack replied

"Forty" Barbossa heckled.

"Twenty five" Jack said "And I'll buy you a hat" he added.

Barbossa began to think about it.

"A really big one" Jack added once more. "Commodore"

Barbossa smirked.

"We have an accord" and they shook on it.

"All heads to the boats" Jack ordered.

Barbossa gave him a look.

"Sorry, right, on your command" Jack said.

Barbossa smirked.

"Gents ….take a walk" he ordered.

"No boats?" Jack question slightly nervous.

Barbossa only smiled and said nothing. Meanwhile Pintel and Ragetti were stopped by the big man that once slapped Elizabeth. He sneered at them holding an umbrella.

The moon rose over the sky the clouds making way for its greatness. His men all accursed walked through the deep water with ease. Once the moonbeams touched them their skin and colored pigment went away so to show their bones. They had become the army of the undead.

As the dead army were reaching the boat, Norrington and his men were waiting. Suddenly a little dinghy appeared and they lifted their arms.

"Hold fire" he ordered seeing two females rowing the boat.

Meanwhile Ragetti giggled.

"This is what the Greeks done at Troy" he giggled. "….Cept they was in a horse…and not in dresses"

It had happened, the pirates had reached the boat. They began to climb from under water from the anchors that tied down the ship.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Weatherby was walking on the deck and reached the room where Elizabeth and Amour were held.

"A moment please" Weatherby asked.

The soldier on command moved over and let him enter. He knocked on the door and sighed.

"Elizabeth" he said. "Poppet"

"I believe you made a very good decision today" he called out. "I couldn't be more proud of you, but you know even a good decision are made for a bad reason can be a wrong decision.."

Amour was in the room with her.

"What the bleeding hell are you doing?" she Amour whispered at Elizabeth.

"They won't die" Elizabeth muttered to her.

"Lizzie you need to calm down" Amour said clearly not believing her.

"Come on let's go" Elizabeth replied.

"No" she hissed.

Elizabeth looked at her with hard eyes. She walked over and tied Amour's mouth by force.

"Listen to me, you're coming with me and you will help me too…do it for Will" she asked.

Amour's eyes softened and nodded.

"Now help me rip this dress and you rip whatever layer you can" Lizzie ordered.

Amour frowned and began to rip pieces. She ripped off her sailor shirt leaving her only in her vest and slightly ripped corset as Elizabeth was wearing an English navy suit with jacket. They both threw on a pair of boots and they were ready.

"Hurry" Elizabeth hissed.

They threw the cloth to the side and Amour made her a look, clearly meaning that Elizabeth would go down first.

"Come" she hissed as she reached the dinghy and looked up at her.

Amour frowned and stuck a leg out the window. She said a small prayer and began to climb down. The wind blew making her hold tightly as the rope swayed. She quickly scurried down and they took an oar. They were paddling away from the Dauntless.

"We're leaving James?" she asked Elizabeth.

"Yes" Elizabeth replied bluntly.

They noticed that the fog was getting thicker…they didn't like this at all. As they rowed the boat, they were oblivious to the massive kill that the pirates were committing amongst the navy. As they left Weatherby had ran into their room looking for them.

"Elizabeth…..Poppet, what have you two done" he sighed looking at the cloth made rope.

As he walked back towards the deck he opened the door to see the pirates turning to skeletons by moonlight. He screamed and closed the door, barely avoiding their attack. They had failed to notice him there.

_**Within the Cave…**_

As the moonlight barely hit the skyline of the cave, there stood Jack, Barbossa , and Will with his captors. Jack was walking around looking at the treasure, simple amazed at some gold statue. He lifted it up to examine it.

"I must admit Jack" Barbossa began "I thought I'd had you figured, but it turns out you are a hard man to predict"

Jack looked at him.

"Me….I'm dishonest and a dishonest man you can trust to be dishonest" Jack said throwing the sculpture to the side. "Honestly it's the honest ones you want to watch out for because you can never predict when they are about to do something, incredibly stupid"

He suddenly attacked the man closest to him and took out the sword and threw it towards Will. He caught it and hit his offender. Jack meanwhile began a swords battle with Barbossa. Jack had cheered that at an evenly matched battle with Barbossa, he had gotten an upper hand by cutting off his feather.

"You're off the edge of the map mate" Barbossa hissed. "Here be nothing but monsters"

_**Back with the girls…**_

Amour frowned as they had reached the Black Pearl. They had left their father AND Norrington to their own devices and had deceived them.

"Help me would you" Elizabeth hissed at Amour.

Amour groaned silently as she had to lift Elizabeth so she could reach the anchor roped. As Elizabeth tried to climb Amour knew she was next. As Elizabeth reached the top and pushed out her hand for Amour to grasp, as Amour hopped continuously to reach it, she huffed and tugged her from her corset making it easier considering how constraint it was.

"Shush" Amour whispered to Elizabeth's panting.

"You too" she panted out.

Suddenly they both jumped seeing the skeleton faced monkey. Elizabeth glared at it remembering how it annoyed her, while Amour was just plainly frightened. Elizabeth picked up the monkey and threw it overboard. As it hit the cannon Amour looked out and saw the other two men still on ship stare at it too. She hid and frowned, they were caught.

"Come on" Elizabeth said tugging Amour down the stair.

Before she could protest she was muffled by Elizabeth hand; they managed to hide behind the barrels and they saw their enemies run out to deck.

"Come along" Amour whispered and ran ahead of Elizabeth who was staring at the others.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs Amour smiled in relief seeing the group that she had learned to care for.

"It's Amour" Gibbs said amazed.

Amour hopped down the stairs, Elizabeth now behind and they began to try and pick the lock. Outside they barely heard the bell, Amour's thoughts were now on her father and Norrington as they bell rung. That signal for help meant that they ship was being taken over.

"Concentrate" Elizabeth told her.

Amour merely nodded.

_**Back with the others.**_

Jack was thrown onto the grown by a smug Barbossa. They had gone at it for minutes but it didn't matter.

"You can't beat me Jack" Barbossa said throwing his sword aside.

Jack got up quickly and stabbed Barbossa in the stomach with a strong force. Barbossa looked down at the injury and rolled his eyes. He pulled it out with ease and stabbed a wide eyed Jack.

_**On the Pearl..**_

"Ah!" Amour hissed softly holding he stomach.

Elizabeth turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked

Amour shook her head confused.

"Just felt…never mind, I'm not in pain anymore. Let's just get the out" she said.

They finally had managed to release the people and Elizabeth smiled knowing Will would be saved. Meanwhile Anamaria held Amour who had a bad feeling about it all.

_**Back..**_

Jack gurgled and Barbossa sneered with glee. Jack stared at him right in the eye and stepped back, letting the moonbeams hit him. He had become a skeleton. Jack's eyes left Barbossa to stare at his hands that were now bony just like the accursed.

"That's interesting" he said not bothering to pull the sword out.

Barbossa looked at him wide eyed, not believing what he was seeing. Jack smiled and began to fiddle around with the gold coin.

"Couldn't resist mate" Jack said with a smile.

Barbossa sneered in return and suddenly threw some coins at Jacks face making him turn and the battled continued. They battled all around, Will was handling three while Jack was handling Barbossa. Finally he had succeeded in pinning Barbossa.

"So what now Jack Sparrow, will we two immortals locked in an epic battle till judgment day and the trumpets sounds?" Barbossa said.

"Or …..you could surrender?" Jack said and the battle continued.

As Jack was punched by Barbossa, he turned the opposite direction and began to run, in his own little way.

_**The Pearl…**_

As they reached the deck, they saw the pair. Anamaria smiled and whispered something to all of them, they had a plan. As they pushed the raft, throwing the undead pirates overboard, they all cheered. Amour hugged Elizabeth and they smiled running to get the raft.

" All of you with us!" Elizabeth ordered "Will is in the cave and we must save him. Ready and heave!"

"Heave!" Amour groaned tugging the raft with Elizabeth.

The girls turned to face the crew who were just standing there.

"Please we need your help" Amour begged.

"Come on!" Elizabeth cried.

"We've got the Pearl" Gibbs replied.

"What about Jack?" Amour instantly questioned them. "Are you just going to leave him?"

"Jack honors the ship" the short one said.

"We've got the code to consider" Gibbs said.

"The code" Elizabeth said.

Amour simply stayed quiet and looked at them with disappointment.

"You're pirates" she hissed "hang the code and hang the rules"

"Elizabeth" Amour placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They're more like guidelines anyways" Elizabeth yelled.

Elizabeth stepped back and forced herself not to cry. Amour looked away from the crew and smiled softly at Elizabeth.

"I'm always in" she said.

They both pushed the raft down and began to row towards the island.

"Bloody Pirates" she hissed.

"Come on just hurry" Amour chastised.

They both rowed the ship, on their own towards Jack and Will.


	14. End or Beginning?

_**~Behind the Shadow of a Seemingly Perfect Angel~**_

_**Chapter 14: End or Beginning?**_

_**In the cave…**_

Amour and Elizabeth panted as they reached the cave. Amour tugged Elizabeth's hand and pointed to Will about to be hit with a hammer.

"I'm going to teach you the meaning of the word pain" the man hissed at Will.

Suddenly he was hit by a golden staff.

"If you like pain, try wearing a corset!" Elizabeth yelled.

"As if he's ever worn a corset or would ever look good in one" Amour muttered.

Elizabeth and Will smiled adoringly to each other making Amour inwardly gag. She walked over and stared wide eyed as Jack and Barbossa battled on. Jack was just like them, and her brain why trying to figure out why.

"Who's side is Jack on?" Elizabeth asked .

"At the moment..Will began.

Amour got up and took one of the blades and ran towards the battle. She was not going to let them hurt any of the people she cared of, somehow that included Jack, but she wouldn't think of that at this moment. Will and Elizabeth were sharing the staff and had managed to make the pirates stick together through the staff.

"May I suggest something?" Amour asked the pair.

They turned to see her smiling with a grenade. They managed to light it and they pushed them out of the moonbeams.

"No fair" one cried.

Amour waved, but was then tugged by Elizabeth running from the explosion. Jack in the middle of their battle, turned to see Elizabeth, Will and Amour running away from an explosion. Jack managed to cut his hand with the blade and threw it towards the chest.

Barbossa lifted his gun and pointed it towards Amour who was the last to reach the ground. She stood wide eyed and froze. Suddenly a shot was rung out and Amour gasped.

Barbossa turned to Jack who was the one who shot him.

"Ten years you carry that pistol and you waste your shot" Barbossa taunted.

"He didn't waste it" someone called out.

They turned to see Will who had one arm wrapped around Elizabeth, who was holding a dagger covered in blood, and his other hand throwing in the last coin. Barbossa looked at his chest and pulled his jacket apart. He saw where Jack had shot him, his heart, and it began to bleed.

"I feel" he gasped out.

As he fell he dropped an apple that was held in his hand. The apple rolled stopping to lie against the gold.

_**HMS Dauntless..**_

Norrington stabbed one of the men, and suddenly they all froze. They stared at one another seeing that their skin, even touched by moonlight, they were feeling. One fell over gasping and clutching his stomach. Norrington turned to see his blade covered in blood.

All the pirates dropped their weapons and Pintel and Ragetti smiled at the men sheepishly.

"Parley?" Pintel asked.

_**In the cave..**_

Elizabeth was staring at the gold hugging herself . Will could not help but walk towards her, his body language showing his interest in her feelings at the moment. She turned when she heard someone appearing. She turned to see Will and smiled softly. He smiled back and they began to lean towards each other. Elizabeth's breath was hitching, finally being kissed by her love when a clang was heard. They both pulled back and turned to see Jack throwing gold objects around while Amour sat on the rock staring at him with a smile.

" We both should return to the Dauntless" Elizabeth whispered.

"Your fiancée would like to know you are safe" he replied.

They both looked at eachother and her eyes watered turning away from him and walked on.

**With Amour and Jack..**

Amour smile fondly at Jack as he threw things carelessly to the ground.

"Thank you" she said softly.

He turned to face absolutely confused.

"I don't know what you mean" he said and began to stare at the gold.

"Well doesn't matter" she said and got up "I'm glad I got to see the honorable side of Captain Jack Sparrow"

"Luv, it's Capt- well, what do you know you caught on" he said with a smile.

She smiled and turned to see Elizabeth walking away. She walked towards him shyly and leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you Captain" she whispered placing a crown on his head and walked away following Elizabeth and not saying anything to Will.

Jack stared on towards her seeing her hips sway as she followed Elizabeth. He shook his head and lifted up random objects he liked. He saw Will looking on at Elizabeth with a sad puppy face. He walked towards him.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it" he said. "Now if you'd be so kind, I'd be most obliged if you'd drop me off me ship"

He walked on following the sway of the little Swann. They reached the little raft and they crowded in. Jack sat at the front with Amour next to him. Amour was facing her sister and Will pleading at them with her eyes.

"Sorry Jack" Elizabeth said.

Jack was looking at them forlorn; they had thrown his gold on the side, and told him he would be turned in.

"You've done what's right by them" Jack replied in a monotonous tone.

"Can't we row him back please?" Amour begged.

"It's alright Luv" he said pulling her by the shoulder to lean against him.

_**Two Weeks Later…**_

Amour walked towards the town square with a frown placed on her face. She was unhappy she was once again wearing a tight corset, a dress and a stupid hat. They had returned two days ago, and today was the day Jack would be hung. She was upset, for she had begged her father and Norrington to set him free on the fact that he saved her and her sister; both denied her.

She looked at him sadly from the back of the group. He looked so pathetic; tied down and looking annoyed at the people who had come to the square to see his fate met. The drummers began to play as the decrier, told the people of Jack's crime.

" Jack Sparrow" the man began.

Amour frowned and whispered to Elizabeth.

"Did they purposely not call him Captain?" she whispered.

Elizabeth patted her hand and watched on. She knew something was up as she saw Will walking through the crowd. Amour on the other hand did not.

"This is wrong" Amour told her father.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law" Weatherby replied. "As are we all"

"…impersonating a cleric at the Church of England" the crier continued.

Jack smiled remembering that.

Will's eyes locked on Cotton as it squawked. He turned away from Jack and walked towards the Swann family.

"Governor Swann" he said then turned to Norrington "Commodore" he then turned to face Amour "Mis Swann" his eyes then looked lovingly towards his love "Elizabeth" he breathed out.

Her eyes returned his love.

" I should have told you from the moment I met you….I love you" he said.

Amour covered her mouth and they all turned to face Elizabeth. Will walked away and began to push through the crowd towards Jack. She caught on.

"I can't breathe" Elizabeth gasped.

Amour looked at her wide eyed and tried to grab her, but Elizabeth gave her the look and told her to move. Amour smiled and ran behind them, no one noticing her missing. Elizabeth was being nurtured by her father and Norrington meanwhile Amour pushed through the crowd.

Will lifted his sword and as Jack was put in the noose, and the plank let go, Will threw the sword. Amour cried out seeing Jack die, but then was surprise to see him alive looking shocked. Will fought the man in charge of the hanging and caused him to cut down the rope. Jack fell into the hole and cut the ropes with the blade.

Will and Jack managed to fight through many men together, but they were trapped on the balcony. Amour managed to push through with the help of Elizabeth. As they arrived they saw Will and Jack surrounded by the men.

"I thought he would have had to handle and ill-conceived attack, but not from you" Norrington said.

"When we returned to Port Royal I granted you clemency and this is how you thank me?" Weatherby said. "By throwing in your luck with him? He's a pirate.."

"And a good man" Amour cried out.

Jack looked up and pointed at himself muttering good man.

"If all I have achieved here, is that a hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, then so be it" Will said. "At least my conscience will be cleared"

Norrington walked forward pushing the sword toward Will.

"You forget your place Turner" Norrington hissed.

Amour tugged her arm from Elizabeth and pushed towards Norrington. She placed her hand on his chest and looked at him.

"Please don't" she begged.

"My place is here, between you and Jack" Will replied.

"As is mine" Elizabeth said grabbing Will's hand.

Amour looked at them surprised just like the other two men.

"As is mine" Amour whispered and was pulled close by Elizabeth.

"Girls" Weatherby cried. "Lower your weapons" he ordered the men.

Norrington looking heartbroken and Amour's eyes watered seeing him hurt. Elizabeth had hurt him, but she knew where she stood, by her sister and her friends.

"So this is where your heart lies" Norrington said softly eyes sad. "Where is truly lies then?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"It is" she replied.

Amour pushed herself away from her sister and stepped back closer to Jack. Jack looked at her wondering why the hell her eyes were watery, that is till he saw Cotton's parrot.

"Well" he said "I have a good feeling about this."

He walked towards Weatherby.

"I think we've reached a good place aye? Spiritually? Grammatically?"

Jack pushed back from a disgusted Weatherby and walked towards Norrington.

"I want you to know, I was rooting for you" he said. "Know that"

He pulled back and began to walk back and turned to face Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth…." She turned to face him "I want you to know it would have never worked out between us..I'm sorry"

She looked confused.

"Will?" he said.

Will turned to face him.

"Nice hat" he commented and Will cracked a smile.

He pulled Amour's face towards his.

"Now you" he said grabbing her hand "I had a good feeling about you…actually liked you"

He walked along with her towards the balcony while she looked confused.

"I might have worked between the two of us, but our worlds" he continued.

She looked at him amused.

"I got you something" he said.

"Jack?" she said surprised.

"This" he then kissed her hard.

Weatherby cried out in protest and Will, Norrington and Elizabeth looked on. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist and her arms waved around ungracefully at the surprise. Her first kiss, was now stolen from at ruthless pirate. He then pulled back, both panting, but only one with their face flushed.

He then kissed her nose and pushed her back. She squeaked as she was falling to the ground, till she was caught by Will.

"Now to you all….this is the day , that you will always remember as the day that you-" He then fell down the balcony.

Amour pushed herself from Will and ran towards the edge of the balcony to look on.

"Jack!" she cried out surprised.

He fell into the water.

"Idiot" one soldier said. "He has nowhere to go but back to the noose"

Jack rose to the surface and gasped for air.

"Look" She cried out.

They all turned towards the sea to see the Black Pearl coming towards Jack's location. He smiled brightly and began to swim towards his most beloved object.

"What's your plan of action?" One asked Norrington " Sir?"

Norrington said nothing. He couldn't say anything too surprised with the heartbreak and the turn of events.

"Perhaps on the rare occasion" Weatherby began. "Pursuing the right coarse demands an act of piracy..Piracy itself can be the right course."

Norrington nodded and turned to face Will.

"Mr. Turner" he said.

Will held Elizabeth close.

"I will accept the consequences of my actions"

He then walked towards Norrington. Norrington pulled out a sword.

"This is a beautiful sword" Norrington began "I should expect that same man who made it to put the same devotion and care towards every aspect of his life" his eyes never leaving Elizabeth as he uttered these words and Will was surprised.

"Thank you" he whispered to Norrington.

Norrington then turned and began to walk away.

"Sir!" one cried "What about Sparrow?"

Norrington turned to face them.

"Oh, I think we can afford to give Sparrow a one day head start"

He then walked away with his men following him. Weatherby turned to face the pair.

"So….this is the path you've chosen?" he asked Elizabeth. "After all, he is a blacksmith"

"No" Elizabeth whispered "He's a pirate"

Weatherby smiled and walked away.

Elizabeth and Will suddenly kissed, after years of dancing around each other.

_**With Jack..**_

As he was pulled up he looked up to see Gibbs.

"I thought you was suppose to keep to the code" he told him.

"We figured they were more like guidelines" Gibbs replied.

Jack smiled and was helped pulled up. He gleefully took his hat back.

"Thank you" he said to Cotton.

"Captain Sparrow" Anamaria said. "The Black Pearl is yours"

She then wrapped his coat around him. He sauntered over to the wheel and caressed it. He then noticed everyone was staring at him.

"On deck you slimy dogs, hands on bases!" he ordered.

They all ran back to their bases.

"Now….bring me that horizon" he whispered to no one.

Jack began to hum a little tune as the wind blew.

"And really bad eggs" he muttered.

He opened his compass and smirked.

_**At the cliff…**_

As they kissed Amour watched on towards the horizon. She smiled at the scene. Jack had finally reached the Pearl and they had thrown a rope at him. She knew he was safe and placed a hand against her lips.

"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me" she whispered letting the wind carry it.

_**The Tune The Wind Carried…**_

"Drink up me hearties yo ho!"

"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me"

If you were used to listening to the wind then you would hear two distinct voices. One deep and slight slurred, and another light and melodic. They danced together towards wherever the wind took them.

_**Author's note: Okay so this is the end~! Well no not really lol. But it ends the first movie, of course it's not done not at all. But this is the first ending to start a new beginning. The characters are still obviously not together, but there is some contact, on Jack's part. NOTICE: He's not in love . It's Jack Sparrow so no, not in love at all. I was thinking of making this complete and starting the sequel to this but idk. Anyways Review and oh! I am thinking of making the sequel rated M. Just so you know. **_

_**I will call the sequel : Beside The Seemingly Perfect Angel.. **_

_**Starting it tonight~! **_

_**So pay attention for it ppl. **_


	15. Sequel

**Author's Note:**

_Okay so I posted the sequel called : __Beside a Seemingly Perfect Angel _

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6168017/1/

Or just go to my profile lol. It's rated M because of language


End file.
